Love Like Winter, Set Aflame
by literary license
Summary: Axel attends a boarding school for delinquents. Roxas is the new kid and no one knows why he's here. The pyro and the mystery share a room. What wonders will unfold? Side pairing's : DemyxZexion...SoRiku...lot of angsty Roxas...XP
1. The New Kid

**A/N:** it took me a little while to come up with this, but with the help of my bestest friend EVER Leod, we collaborated on this plot. Its almost a 180 from most stories, so lets see how we do. This is from both Axel and Roxas' POV's so ill try to keep it from getting confusing. Any questions, let me know.

Here we go...

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything. Not the lyrics to the songs. Not the characters. Not even my computer. Only my MP3 player...-cries-

1

**The New Kid...**

POV: Axel

Walking up the multi-colored hallways, I pushed my way through the double doors to the auditorium. The rest of my gang followed behind at a slightly slower pace. My brother Demyx came up behind me, pulling on a strand of my spiky red hair playfully. I looked back and he smiled, trying to get me to smile back. I turned to face forward again, almost running into a teacher. Finding a row of empty seats in the front, I sat down near the aisle. Demyx sat next to me, fidgety as usual. The others sat in a row next to Demyx, none of us saying anything. We knew why we were here. There were new kids coming. That's the only reason they ever brought us all here, new kids or new damages. There were no damages, that I was sure of. Sid stepped up to the microphone in the middle of the stage. Silence descended over the crowd, no one dared to cross Sid, except me that is. Waving his hand, the curtain opened behind him, revealing the three kids in wooden chairs. One looking nervous, one looking merely curious, and the last looking like he really didn't give a shit. Sid cleared his throat, drawing the crowds attention back to himself as he began to speak.

"Im assuming you all know why were here.' a murmur of assessment greeted that question. ' We have three new kids joining our midst. Lets commence with the arrival ceremony."

At this announcement, the small berry haired girl on the end looked scared, the silver haired teen in the middle looked slightly perturbed, and the blonde on the end still looked like he really didn't give a shit. I smiled.

_This should be good._

Sid waved his hand to the girl and she stood. Coming to the microphone, Sid whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Hi. My name is Kairi and i'm here because I ran away from home six times so my father sent me here." She gave a weak smile and stepped off the stage, moving to sit in a dark corner.

The silver haired boy stood next.

"I'm Riku and i'm here because I got kicked out of five different catholic high schools for cutting the water pipes." he began to walk offstage, when he turned around and came back to the mic.

"Oh, and I tried to rape a nun." Smirking slightly, he walked offstage.

"Does he really think he's funny?" Demyx whispered in my ear. "It's not very nice to brag about trying to rape a nun. Do you think he was serious?" I shrugged.

The blonde sauntered up to the microphone.

"Im Roxas." he went to walk offstage when Sid grabbed his shoulder. Whispering in the blondes ear, he dragged the blonde back to the mic. Leaning forward Roxas spoke into the mic, glaring out at the crowd, obviously pissed.

"And im here...because." shaking off Sid's hand, he stalked offstage and marched up the center aisle. Shoving past the teachers at the door, he shoved the door so hard it banged against the wall. Sid sighed, letting him go, not really in the mood to deal with a new delinquent.

"Go back to your dorms. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

I stood up and walked a little ways into the aisle, waiting for Demyx and the others. When they got up from their seats, we began to walk our way up the aisle, the crowd parting as we came through. I pushed through the door, turning right to go to my dorm. When we got to the fork where the girls and boys dorms branched off, Yuffie, Fuu, and, Larxene left the group. That left only me, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, and Xemnas. Heading down the boys hallway, Xemnas and Marluxia stopped at their room, the first on the left. Heading about halfway down, Demyx and Zexion stopped at their room. Demyx waved to me and entered his shared room. I walked on, reaching the end of the hallway. The last room on the left was mine. I was lucky enough to get a room to myself. No one wanted to share with me and for a good reason. I went to open my door, finding it weird that it was already unlocked.

_They must have done bedroom checks and forgot to re-lock it._

Every once in a while, the teachers did a bedroom check to make sure nothing illegal or dangerous was happening. The first thing I noticed was that there was another bed against the wall opposite mine. The second thing I noticed was that there was a person sitting at the window, their back turned to me. It was the new kid, Roxas.

_What the hell is he doing here?_

"Are you lost kid? What room are you supposed to be in?" I wasn't allowed to have a room mate because of the reason I was in here. Bad temper and the ability to summon fire didn't go well together. My room was fireproofed for just that reason, and I liked my solitude. The kid turned to face me, his face an unreadable mask.

"Is this room 666?" he asked in a apathetic tone.

"Yeah."

"Than this is my new room." the blonde tossed a balled up piece of paper at my feet before turning back to the window. I un-crumpled the paper, my eyes flashing side to side as I read quickly.

"Roxas. Reason for being sent- confidential/unknown. Room 666. Room mate- Axel. What the fuck?" I looked up at the small blonde.

Roxas turned back to me and shrugged, standing. Poking the slightly squishy walls, he looked at me.

"What's with the walls?"

"Fireproof." I murmured, looking back over the paper to make sure I hadn't read incorrectly. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anymore. He eyed my skintight gloves, uneasiness squashing itself into a corner of his brain.

"So why are you here?" I asked, looking him in the eye, giving up on the paper.

He shrugged. "Why are you here?"

"Set fire to three different schools and four teachers. They didn't know what else to do with me. You?"

He nodded his assent. " Cause." turning away he sat on his bed. Shoving his almost empty suitcase under his bed, he laid down and flipped over so he was facing the wall. Taking that as a signal that he wasn't going to say anymore, I peeled off my protective gloves and watched the small flames I conjured dance across my fingertips. Glancing at the clock on my bed stand, I saw I still had forty-five minutes until dinner. Sighing, I sat down heavily on the edge of my bed, bored out of my mind already.

I heard a knock on the door. Striding over to open it, I saw Demyx standing outside. He skipped in, stopping as he caught sight of the other bed. Smiling, he went over to my new blonde room mate and extended his hand. In a happy voice he introduced himself.

"Hello! My name is Demyx. Im Axel's younger brother. Who are you?"

Getting no response, Demyx looked over at me.

"His name's Roxas. Leave him alone Demy, he's still getting used to everything."

Demyx nodded, a sign he understood. Sitting down on my bed, he looked at my un-gloved hands and raised an eyebrow, which was understandable as I hardly ever took my gloves off. I shrugged and sat down next to him, both of us looking at the back of the new kid.

xxxx

_Gonna clean up your looks_

_with all the lies in the book_

_to make a citizen out of you._

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_and keep an eye on you son_

_so they can watch all the things_

_that you do..._

Demyx heard the dinner bell ring and poked me in the side. I was listening to my MP3 player. Teenagers by My Chemical Romance was blaring in my ears when I felt the poke in my side. Pulling the headphones of my ears, I let them hang around my neck and looked a my brother.

"What?"

"The dinner bell rang." shrugging my shoulders, I stood. Demyx left, knowing I wouldn't be far behind. I looked over at the new kid.

"You coming?" I asked, looking at his immobile form. Assuming he wasn't, I shrugged, pulling the headphones back over my ears as I left the room, shutting the door behind me.

_They said those teenagers scare_

_the living shit out of me_

_they could care less_

_as long as someone will bleed_

_so darken your clothes_

_and strike a violin pose_

_maybe they'll leave you alone_

_but not me..._

xxxx

POV: Roxas

When I heard the door shut behind the tall red haired guy I sat up.

_He's finally gone._

Reaching over to turn my ipod back on, I plugged it into the speakers next to my bed. My Chemical Romance spilled from the speakers.

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_the awful names that they pick_

_your never gonna fit in much kid_

_but if your troubled and hurt_

_what you got under your shirt_

_will make them pay for the things_

_that they did._

_Teenagers scare_

_the living shit out of me_

_they could care less _

_as long as someone will bleed_

_so darken your clothes_

_or strike a violin pose_

_maybe they'll leave you alone_

_but not me._

As the song ended, I turned the speakers off and sat back. I was glad they had let me keep the small music device. Without it I would probably go crazy. I thought back to the court hearing a week ago.

"_Guilty! Sentenced to two years in a disciplinary academy. Court adjourned." _

_Two years. How am I supposed to survive two years in this hell, and with some nut none the less. Axel, he said his name was. His walls are fireproof, how's that for comfort. _

_This sucks._

My stomach growled, but I wasn't ready to go to dinner. I didn't have the energy to eat. I wanted to go home. I wanted to tease Sora, annoy Pence, call Hayner, go shopping with Olette, watch Namine draw, anything that was familiar. Why me? Why the hell did I have to get sent here. I didn't even do anything.

I stood and kicked off my shoes, feeling the fireproofed floor beneath my feet. Standing, I actually found the floor to be slightly squishy. I allowed myself a small half smile, sitting back on the bed. Looking over at the other side of the room, I scanned Axel's possessions.

A small dresser matching mine covered with old gum, deodorant, old Axe bottles, an assortment of pictures, a textbook and a small plastic figurine. Next to the dresser, I saw a perfectly made bed, a pair of converse, a small boom box, a stack of CD's, and a neat pile of books in the corner.

Looking at the end of my bed, I decided to get some stuff put away. Dragging the suitcase back out from under the bed, I took out my deodorant, Axe, a picture of me and the gang, a picture of mom, my bathroom stuff, a few of my favorite books, a small stack of CD's, and my ipod charger. Setting it all neatly on the dresser, I pushed the suitcase back under the bed with my foot and sat down again. I turned my speakers back on to break the silence.

_When I was a young boy_

_my father took me into the city_

_to see a marching band_

_he said 'son when you grow up_

_would you be the savior of the broken_

_the beaten and the damned'_

_he said 'will you defeat them_

_your demons and all the non-believers_

_the plans that they have made_

_because one day I'll leave you_

_a phantom to lead you in the summer_

_to join the black parade._

The door re-opened and the red head walked back in, earphones around his neck. Hearing the song, he raised an eyebrow. I realized the same song was coming from his own headphones.

_Weird. We have the same tastes in music. Maybe I can make this bearable, but I doubt it. By the looks of this guy, nothing's gonna be easy. _

**A/N: **so what do you think? Love it, hate it? Let me know. I don't wanna put time and energy into this story if no ones gonna read it. Review so I know if you like it. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all in the future.

Un-Happy almost Valentines Day!

-literary license-


	2. Phone Sex

**A/N: **well I got your guys' reviews and after all that pleading, how could I say no? Lol. Well im really glad you guys all liked it! It got me really excited. You were all going on about how awesome Accidentally In Love was, so I was nervous about having a crappy follow up. Well I hope this plot is a little more organized, so lets see. The plot will not be revealed in this chapter, but in the next few (hopefully!) Sorry it took me so long to repost. I hope to have much longer chapters this time around, so it will take me longer to write them. So don't count on every other day anymore, it will be when I get time to write. Sorry guys! I just wanted to mention that my friend was telling me about this song and we realized it is TOTALLY Axel's song to Roxas. If you havent heard it, FIND IT! Its called 'Must Have Done Somethin' Right' by Relient K. Even if you don't like them, look up the lyrics! If you want the song, let me know and ill email it to you. Well enough of my rambles, let get on with the story. OH! One other side note, the chapter titles have absolutely NOTHING to do with the story or chapter, its just my little comic releif, lol. Just to let you know, for those of you who were worried about the title hee hee. Well lets get on with it!

_And for those of you who applied to my plea for an editor, email me and tell me why you want the job and how qualified you are. It doesn't really matter, it just helps me pick the best. Thanks guys! Ill let you know about the position._

2

**Phone Sex**

POV: Roxas

Glancing at the clock next to Axel's bed, I saw it was 2:33am. Looking back at the red head, I studied him carefully. He was so...what's the word...fascinating!...fascinating to look at. Leaning forward a little until my elbows were resting on my knees and my chin on my hands, I examined him a little closer. When really inspected, I noticed things about him that I hadn't when I first met him.

Under his eyes were two slim upside down triangles. Both black, they almost reminded me of ice cream cones. _I wonder when he got those. Is there a possible meaning behind them?_

Looking even closer, I saw he had a very small, think ring through the right half of his lower lip. Axel shifted in his sleep and the light coming through the slats in the window hit his face just right. The lip ring lit up and I saw that it was rainbow stripped. Laughing a little in my head, I realized something. _He's gay. -imaginary snicker- Or he supports gay's. Either way, that's good. Wait, why am I talking to myself. Am I going crazy already? I haven't even been here a day. _Shaking my head slightly, I leaned forward a little more so I could continue to inspect Axel.

He had three earrings in each ear, the first being a hoop, and the second and third being small silver studs. The upper ear on his left side also had a small sliver hoop. _I think its called the cartilidge..._Looking even closer, I noticed he had his gloves back on.

Skintight gloves. Leather it looked like. _Why hasn't he taken them off? Fire proof walls? Is there some connection I should be making here? Can he conjure fire with his hands? Uncle Horace told me he knew a fire-conjurer once. Woah. _

Pulling myself from my thoughts I looked at Axel again. Bright red hair, the color of tomatoes, spilled over his shoulders and the pillow. A bright contrast to the black bedding. Smiling a little to myself, I sat up. _He's kinda cute. I wonder if he's gay. Hmm. This situation could have some possibilities in the end. _

Scooting back a little on my bed, I pulled my legs up and folded them under my body. Taking the green chenille throw blanket from the end of my bed, I pulled it around my shoulders and snuggled into its scent. It still smelled like home. Like flowers and fresh cut grass. Mom's perfume and the vanilla candles she liked to light so much.

_I miss mom so much. Mom and all my friends. Why did I get thrown here. I didn't even do anything. I cant believe they accused me of a crime I didn't commit just because Tidus said he saw me do it. Why me? I wanna go home._

I wiped at my cheeks as I felt the warm wet tears course down my face. I needed to stop crying. Crying wasn't going to change anything, so why bother? I sighed and looked at Axel's clock again. 2:57am. Knowing I wasn't going to be sleeping tonight, I took my ipod from the bedside table and plugged the headphones into my ears. Turning on the little device, I scrolled through my play-list until I came to the song I wanted to listen to. My Chemical Romance whispered into my ears for the third time tonight.

_I am not afraid to keep on livin'_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone._

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgivin'._

_Nothing you can say can stop me goin' home..._

xxxx

Upon entering the art room behind Axel, I entered a world I never thought to see in any other place than Namine's art room. The walls were separated into sections, each section displaying a portrait of another world. There was Atlantica, Hollow Bastion, Halloween Town, The Pride Lands, Monstro, Wonderland, Agrabah, Olympus, and that was just to name a few. The mural extended across all four walls, across the closet doors, and even on the ceiling. Stools were scattered all over the room in no particular order. An easel stood in front of each stool. In a slight state of shock, I looked around me. Mouth slightly agape, I felt a finger under my chin pushing my mouth closed. Jerked out of my musings, I looked up into the piercing green eyes of Axel. I couldn't stop staring into those emerald eyes that looked as if they could see into my thoughts.

The clearing of Demyx's throat pulled both of us out of our trance. Shaking my head slightly I took a step back. Going towards an empty stool in the back of the room, I sat down and stared at the blank canvas paper.

A tall slim woman in a long bright orange shirt and white pants(she looked like she was in her early twenties) walked into the room and stood next to an easel at the front of the room. She gave a little cough, trying to get everyones attention. Not getting any results, she spoke up.

"If everyone could please sit down, we can begin." She looked around, seeing she wasn't being acknowledged. Clearing her throat, she tried again.

"If everyone could please sit down, we can being." again he announcement produced no results.Clearing her throat once more in a last ditch effort, her eyes narrowed.

"Pipe down you crack heads and find a stool!" she said in a loud and forceful town. Silence descended over the room as everyone scrambled to find a seat. When all were sitting down, she smiled again.

"Hello class. My name is Olette. I am going to be your art teacher this semester, as Mr. Strife felt the need to retire. As a starter project, I would like you all to come to the front and select two pain colors. With your paints, I would like you to create a picture of what you are feeling. Feel free to paint whatever you like." giving the class one last smile, she gestured to the pots of paint in a bin at the front and stepped to the side. Everyone looked around at each other hesitantly. We were all kind of afraid of being yelled at again. That woman creeped me out, the way she could change moods so quick.

Olette's eyes narrowed as she scanned the room. We all jumped up and formed a line in front of the bucket of paints. I was at the end of the line. When I finally got to the bucket, I dug through until I found the colors I wanted. Black and Blue. Going back to my seat, I set down the paint tubs and contemplated what I was gonna draw.

Opening the black, I dipped my paintbrush in and began my first stroke.

xxxx

_Olette walked between the rows of easels and commented on each students artwork. Coming to a blonde haired boy with a mullet, she peered over his shoulder._

"_Music notes? That's different." She smiled at the boy. "What's your name?"_

"_Demyx." the by answered, smiling. He was the first really happy one she had seen yet. His careful strokes formed precise music notes. Eighth notes, half notes, whole notes, all kinds of notes. He must be a musician._

_Moving on, she came to a tall, skinny teen with bright red hair. He had some similarities to Demyx and she noticed they interacted a lot. Maybe they were related? Looking over his shoulder, she saw an unusual picture._

"_Are those flames? And rain drops? Interesting."_

_The boy shrugged._

"_What's your name?" Olette asked sweetly._

"_Axel." came the reply in a dull voice. He went back to his painting, apparently having no intention of continuing conversation._

_Moving on, Olette came to a small, sad looking, blonde boy in the back of the room. Intent on his painting, he didnt hear her come up behind him. She looked over his head at his painting. Black shadows crowded the surface, the only color were the blue tears in the vicinity of the shadows faces. Crying shadows. That was a new one._

"_And what does this picture symbolize?" she asked._

"_Past regrets, feelings others bay have that they don't realize." Looking her in the face, the blonde boy blinked._

_She smiled. "And what's your name?"_

"_Roxas." he said simply, returning to his painting. Olette watched him for a few seconds more, almost feeling the emotion radiating from him. Moving on, she commented on others paintings. Sometimes getting replies, sometimes not, but no ones emotions were a strong as that of the lonely blonde._

xxxx

When I walked into the Worlds History class, the first thing I noticed was that the walls were all maps. Some so old they were slowly disintegrating off the walls. Frowning, I again took a seat in the back of the room. Worlds History was never a strong suit of mine, especially since I had the attention span of a rock. If I wasn't doing something hands on, chances are I wasn't paying attention. Preparing myself for eighty minutes of sheer boredom, I crossed my arms on the desktop and propped my chin on my arms. Sighing, I closed my eyes. Hearing someone sit beside me, I cracked open my left eye and looked over. Axel was sitting next to me, eyeing me with curiosity. I opened my other eye enough to give him a questioning look. Unabashed, he continued to look, apparently not caring wether I minded or not.

Closing my eyes again, I decided to ignore him the whole block. A man stepped from the corner, closing the door as the last student entered. I opened my eyes at the sound of the door closing and looked around. Seeing the teacher by the door, I looked him up and down. Dressed in slacks and a dress shirt, open slightly at the collar, he was tall and strongly built with spiky blonde hair. He looked like he would be more comfortable coaching a football team than teaching worlds history. He eyed us all, walking over to the blackboard, the only part of wall that wasn't covered in a map. Pulling a piece of chalk from his pocket, he turned to the board and wrote in large letters 'Cloud'.

"This is what you will call me. Got it?" he said in a stern voice. We all nodded our heads in acknowledgment. As Cloud began to speak, I kind of zoned out, not really listening. I sat up and leaned back in my chair.

My gaze strayed over to Axel, my eyes roaming over his torso. When my eyes came back up, they connected with his and I couldn't pull away. My breath caught in my throat as I continued to look at him. A corner of his mouth quirked up in a slight smirk. Ide never seen anything more beautiful. My eyes trailed over the planes of his face. The way his high cheekbones made his cheek dip in a little. The way his large green eyes stood out against the pale skin of his face. The way his red hair laid on his shoulders while one small piece fell over his right eye. The way the chains on his sweatshirt fell on his long skinny chest, the way the top of his jeans hugged his hips. The way his black boxers peeked out a little from the top of his jeans. The way his jeans fell straight to his shoes. The way his long fingers fingered the chains around his neck.

Hearing someone cough, I was jerked out of my revere. Brought back to reality, I looked Axel in the face, a blush rising to my cheeks. I quickly masked it by looking down at my desk. I didn't see the raised eyebrow shot in my direction. I didn't see the way he looked at me, the way I had just been looking at him.

xxxx

POV: Axel

Worlds History was usually the most boring class on my schedule, but the spicy blonde sitting next to me made things better. I watched him examine me closely, his eyes traveling from my face to my hands, taking in everything. When I caught him watching me, I thought I saw a hint of a blush before he looked away, pretending to be looking at his blank piece of paper. Copying his actions, I openly examined him.

His cheeks were rounded slightly. His blonde hair was spiked in a messy-but-still-styled sort of way. A silver hoop glinted in his ear. His big sky blue eyes roamed over his paper as he began to doodle, apparently too embarrassed at having been caught staring. My eyes traveled back up. His lips were pink and small. His rose-shaped mouth screwed up in concentration. His chin jutted out a little, just enough to be cute. His torso was short, but cute. He was adorable in a petite way. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't muscular either. He was kinda like skinny, but not bone sticking out skinny. He was perfect. His jeans rested on the tops of his hip bones, revealing nothing. His thick soled converse had weird laces. Rainbow.

_Hmm...Wonder if he's gay. He has rainbow shoelaces. Huh..._

I looked up at the clock just as Cloud dismissed the class. Standing, I picked up my notebook and pen and walked up the aisle behind Roxas. Exiting the class room, we both headed towards the dorms, intent on dropping off our stuff before lunch. We had about fifteen minutes before lunch started anyways. Upon reaching our shared room, Roxas unlocked the door, having been in front. I closed the door behind me. Setting my stuff on my bed, I looked up at the blonde on the other side of the room. His back was to me. Leaning over, I turned on my CD player so it wasn't so quiet. Glad I knew at least one band we both agreed on, I changed the CD my My Chemical Romance and put it on random. I loved their new CD. 'House Of Wolves' came on as I heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was Demyx, I opened the door. My assumption was correct.

My blonde brother skipped into the room, undoubtedly in a good mood. How the hell can he always be so happy?

"Hey Roxas!" he said to my room mate, turning to face the petite blonde. Roxas turned around, obviously surprised that someone was talking to him.

"Uh. H-hi." shooting Demxy a weak smile, I saw him turn back to what he was doing. Demyx smiled at me.

"I love this song!" Demxy squealed as the song changed. 'Mama' blared from the speakers as Demyx sang along.

"Mama, we all go to hell

Mama we all go to hell.

I'm writing this letter,

and wishing you well.

Mama we all go to hell.

Oh well now mama-" I silenced him with a hand over his mouth.

As I took my hand away, he smiled at me, amused. Hearing a bell, we realized lunch was ready. Filing out of the room, we waited for the rest of our group to join us. Looking back, I realized that Roxas was still in the room, sitting on his bed, listening to the music with his eyes closed. Assuming he wasn't hungry, I led the group to the cafeteria, thoughts of the blonde fleeing my mind as thoughts of food took over.

xxxx

Gym was hell. That was the only word for it. Hell. Pure fucking hell. Hell hell hell hell hell. I hated gym with a burning passion. Jogging around the court was definitely not my idea of fun. The short blonde jogging beside me obviously thought the same. My red hair flying behind me as I sped up, my look over my shoulder challenged the blonde to catch up. Catching my look, he glared back and quickened his pace. When he became level with me, he evened out his stride and kept going. _I wonder how many years of this he has under his belt to be so good at jogging._

Looking behind us, I noticed that the rest of the class was way behind. We were really flying. As I heard Leon's whistle, I slowed my pace. Coming to a stop, I bent over, my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Roxas looked at me, raising an eyebrow, looking like the fifteen minute jog had never happened. _He must be in really good shape. _I thought. Leon waved us all over, getting ready to explain the rules of the new game we would be starting today. Curious, I walked over, Roxas not far behind me.

"Today, were starting basketball. Lets start out my pairing up. Everyone find a partner and practice some drills until the end of class. Go." he blew is whistle. Looking around, I noticed everyone but me and Roxas had a partner. Grabbing a ball, I walked over to him and shrugged. He looked around, as if to confirm that I was his only option. Shrugging in return, he held his hands out for the ball. Passing it to him, he passed it back fluidly. Stumbling back a little (I wasn't expecting it) I cradled the ball in my arms. Roxas spaced himself away from me, holding his arms out, waiting for me to throw the ball back. Bouncing it to him, he caught it in his outstretched hands and bounced it back. The bouncing went on for the majority of class, neither of us talking.

Ten minutes before the bell rang, Leon blew the whistle and told us to go change. Entering the locker room, the guard closed the door behind us. Slipping my shirt over my head, I threw it into the big laundry basket and looked over at Roxas. He looked sullen, he already had his shirt changed. As I watched him pull on his jeans, he looked up at me, our eyes meeting. He looked away quickly, but I kept on staring. I just couldn't get enough of him. I don't know what it was about him that attracted me so. He was just pure Roxas. Taking off my gym shorts and throwing them to join my shirt, I pulled my tank top and sweatshirt over my head. The chains bounced off each other, emitting a soft clinking sound.

Turning to leave, I saw that Roxas was already gone. Leaving the locker room and gym, I headed back to our dorm. Me and Roxas had free period next (we had the same schedule) and I had no idea what to do with it. Maybe I would go down to the library and use one of the computers. Reaching my door, I walked in. Roxas was sitting at the window again on a small black metal stool.

I sat on my bed and kicked my shoes off. Eighty minutes of free time and nothing to do. Turning on my CD player and changing the CD, I reclined on my bed. Bringing my arms to link under my head as a pillow, I sighed but quirked an eyebrow at the song. _Relient K? I don't listen to Relient K. Where did this CD come from. _Looking around my room, I spotted an empty CD case and recognized it as the one my sister had made for me last Christmas. Sitting up, I looked to see what the song was called. _Must have done something right. Huh. _Reaching over, I restarted the song and listened to the words, seeing Roxas look over out of the corner of his eye.

_We should get jerseys_

_cause we make a good team._

_But yours would look better than mine_

_cause your out of my league._

_And I know that its so cliche_

_to tell you that every day_

_I spend with you is the new_

_best day of my life._

_Everyone watching_ _us_

_just turns away with disgust._

_It's jealousy cause they can see_

_we've got it going on_

Listening to the song I perked up a little. _This isn't bad...Its actually pretty good. I'll have to have Selphie make me a CD of their songs._

Smiling inwardly, I looked over at Roxas for his reaction. He seemed to be listening to the song too, at least it didnt seem like he hated it.

_If anyone could make me a better person_

_you could_

_I gotta say I must have done something good_

_you came along one day and rearranged my life_

_I gotta say I must have done something right..._

As the song came to a close, Roxas looked at me, Mindless Self Indulgence blaring in the background. Roxas stood and walked to my CD player, my eyes following him all the while. Reaching for the volume knob, he turned the volume down until you could just hear it. Looking me in the eye, he took a small step back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you gay?" he asked out of the blue, an eyebrow arching up.

"Yes. Are you?" I asked pleasantly, like we were talking about the weather.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just wondering. We've established that we're both gay, so now what?"

Roxas just shrugged, going back to sit on his bed. Thankfully, he was facing me this time. A knock came at the door. I knew it was Demyx.

"Does he always come in here?" Roxas questioned. I nodded and got up to open the door.

Demyx burst in before I could take a single step. Zexion was right behind him. Demyx smiled and looked at us both.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Demyx asked us sweetly.

"Our sexual orientation." I replied just as sweet.

That certainly threw Demyx for a loop. He looked at the both of us, startled slightly. Zexion snickered in the background. Taking Demyx by the shoulders, he steered him outside, still chuckling. After closing the door behind them, I sat back on my bed.

Roxas looked at me curiously, probably wondering what was up with my crazy brother. I shrugged. Looking at the clock next to my bed, I realized that free period was over and the dinner bell was going to ring in a few minutes. I stood, slipping my shoes on. I heard the bell ring in the distance and walked to the door. Placing my hand on the knob, I looked over my shoulder at the small blonde.

"Are you coming?"

"Im not hungry."

"Starving yourself isn't going to get you home."

"I said im not hungry!" he said with more force. His stomach growled and I sighed, opening to door.

"We don't bite." I said as I left. Meeting Demyx in the hall, he gave me a questioning look, as if to say 'Where's Roxas'.

"He's not coming." striding down the hall, I reached the girls waiting for us at the end. Heading towards the cafeteria, I sighed.

xxxx

Poking at my food with my spoon (we weren't allowed to have forks or knives. They were afraid we would kill each other or something...) I looked up when Demyx cleared his throat. He looked at me, his face scrunched up like he was thinking.

"Whats up Axel? How come your not eating?"

"Im not really hungry."

"Are you worried about Roxas?" as always, my brother managed to hit the problem right on the nose the first try. There was no point in denying it, he would only see through me. I nodded. Demyx lowered his voice so I had to lean in to hear him.

"I thought so. He's bothering you a lot isn't he. You don't like not knowing everything about everyone." again, he got it.

"Yeah. Is it weird though? Me being so worried about someone I literally just met."

"Not really. You like him don't you?"

"Maybe a little."

"So were you really talking about sexual orientation when I walked in earlier."

"It was almost funny actually. He just came right up to me and asked if I was gay. I said 'Yeah' and than I asked him if he was too. He said 'yeah'. That's a good sign, right?" I looked at my brother with an almost hopeful expression.

Demyx smiled. "I think it's a really good sign that he's starting to open up to you. Last night he was closed up tight like a clam. He wouldn't even say hi to me. Now he's told you something personal, I think that's a big step for him." as usual, Demyx was really good at reading people. He could probably do it for a living.

"So what should I do now?"

"I think you should tell him a little more about yourself. If you open up to him, he may see it as a opportunity to tell you more about himself which will open more doors to a closer relationship."

"So in other words, your telling me I have to take things slow so I don't scare the shit out of him with my teenage horniness?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Demyx's smile got bigger. "Just remember to think with your head, not your dick."

I almost smiled. If we were back home, I probably would have smiled at that, but I didn't smile anymore. Not after getting sent here. I was done smiling.

Looking back down at my food, I ate about half of it, putting a slice of pizza in a cloth napkin and slipping the napkin into my pocket. Standing up, Demyx and Zexion stood too, the others still eating. Than again, Zexion could have just started eating, but if Demyx was done, he would follow my brother like a puppy. They never admitted that anything was going on, but I thought there was. They were so cute together too, I approved. Moving towards the doors, I put my plate in a small conveyer belt that led into the kitchens. Leaving the cafeteria, I headed towards the dorms. Demyx and Zexion left me at their room, while I continued on towards the one Roxas and I shared. Opening the door, I found Roxas in his usual position at the window. It seemed he was always the same spot when I got back from wherever I had been. He turned around when he heard the door open, looking me in the eye.

I pulled the still-warm pizza out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"Here. I thought you might be hungry even if you didn't want to come down." he looked up at me, eyes filled with gratitude. He must have been hungry.

The small blonde in front of me devoured the pizza in record time.

I almost smiled. The kid had a way of making me want to smile again, but I wasn't ready.

He looked up when he caught me watching him. I just strode over to my bed and sat down heavily. Kicking off my shoes, I stood up again and went to my dresser. Pulling out another black tank top and black lounge pants with flames, I grabbed my bag of shampoo and stuff and headed towards the door.

"Im gonna take a shower. You wanna come?"

Licking the last of the pizza sauce off his fingers and throwing the napkin in the laundry basket, he stood.

"Sure. Just give me a sec." Going to his dresser, he grabbed a white tank top and black and white checkered lounge pants. Taking off his black and white checkered wristband and setting it on the bed, he grabbed a bag of shampoo and stuff, he followed me out.

Entering the large black and red bathroom, I went to a stall and set my stuff down inside. Shutting the door behind me, I stripped off my clothes. Turning on the shower, I ducked under the spray, soaking my hair. Lathering up my hair with the shampoo, I reached for my soap. Humming a little, I rinsed off, stepping out and turning the water off. I dried off and got dressed, putting my dirty clothes in a pile. Leaving the small stall, I walked to the sink. Over the sink was a large mirror that ran the entire length of the wall. Pulling a bottle of gel from my bag, I squirted a little into my hands and helped my hair spike a little. My hair was naturally really spiky, but the gel kept it from flopping into my face. Rinsing my hands, I put the gel back in my bag just as Roxas came out of his stall. He, too, walked to the mirror and fixed his hair.

When he was done, we both left the bathroom and re-entered out room in silence. He put his stuff away and so did I. He crawled into his bed and curled up under the black and white comforter. I pulled my blankets back and sat in bed, my back propped up against the wall. The CD player was still on. My Chemical Romance was playing softly in the background. I looked over at Roxas' back. Opening my mouth, I decided to try Demyx's suggestion and tell Roxas a little about myself. Crossing my hands over my stomach, I began.

"We lived in Sugarland, Texas. It all started my freshman year. I was picked on a lot because of my hair. I had found out about two years earlier that I could conjure fire, yeah I can conjure fire, and I still couldn't control it well. Whenever I felt a strong emotion, it would just flare up like a match. When I was really angry, it was like I became a different person. I would go around burning everything flammable, which was just about everything. When I was really happy, my hands would lite up. I remember going to a dance about halfway into my freshman year. It was a Sadie Hawkens dance and a girl I thought was pretty cute asked me to go. I had no friends so I was really happy. It was a Christmas dance. We went, and we got caught under the mistletoe. She kissed me and I was so happy, my hands flamed. I gave her third degree burns in the shape of hand prints on both sides of her hips. The ambulance came and they took her away. That's when I started wearing black." Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I continued.

"The kids at the school hated me after that. The girl, I think her name was Claire, ran away or hid whenever I came within fifteen feet of her. I got beat up a lot and I never fought back cause I thought I deserved it. One day, after a particularly bad beating, I made my hands flame and burned the quarterback. The teachers and the coach were pissed. First Claire, now him. They wanted to expel me, but couldn't. They had no proof. The next day, the whole football team ganged up on me and beat me within an inch of my life. I was in the hospital for a month. When I got out, I insisted on going back to school. When I got there, I stayed after school until everyone was gone. I hid in a closet so they couldn't make me leave. I set the school on fire that night. It was so easy. All I had to do was make it look like one of the pipes in the science lab had leaked. I set fire to each room, one by one. By the next morning, all that was left of the school was ash. I even burned the football field." Taking another deep breath, the memories were painful, I shifted down the wall a little into a more comfortable position. I heard Roxas shift slightly, as if listening. He was probably asleep though. It felt good to day everything out loud so I kept going.

"We moved to Winter Harbor, Maine where no one knew us. No one but Demyx and my mom knew it was me who burned the school, but neither of them blamed me. I started my sophomore year at a small school. Only about three hundred kids, that was about half my freshman class in Texas. It was a really quiet school, but it wasn't long before I was getting teased again. It was Demyx's freshman year, and I had to deny that he was my brother so he wouldn't get picked on too. I got beat up, though not as bad. One day, someone found out Demyx was my brother. Word got out and he lost all the friends he had made. The band kids stuck with him, but their wasn't much they could to. The basketball team ganged up on him one day and started throwing basketballs at him. I found him curled up in the locker room, bloody and surrounded by basketballs. I went ballistic. The team was practicing. I burned the kid who was bragging about beating Demyx up. The assistant coach tried to stop me, but I ended up setting his clothes on fire. When the coach tried to pin me down, I burned both his shoulders. That night, I burned the school to the ground. The only thing left, was a basketball sitting in the middle of all the ashes. We moved again." By this time, I had tears running down my cheeks, making my small tattoos shine.

"After Demyx got out of the hospital, we moved to a really small town in central Utah. We were there for such a short time, I cant even remember the name. I was a junior and Demyx was a sophomore. We joined a gang. That was where we met Zexion. Demyx and Zexion became close, while I stayed independent. I got really into drugs. Anything you can name, I tried it in about the span of a month. Some kids were calling Demyx a fag and I flipped out. It wasn't even that big of a thing now that I think back on it, but I just freaked out. I guess I was afraid they would beat up my little brother again. I burned their leader and two teachers who tried to stop me. When I set the school on fire this time, Demyx and Zexion helped me. We were all caught and sentenced to five years here. When we came, it was the first year they opened this place. We have to repeat all our high school years now. I should be a senior, but now im a sophomore. Demyx and Zexion are here because of me. Its my fault." my story done, I buried my face in my hands and cried. I stayed up a long time after that. Just staring off into space, not feeling, not seeing, not hearing.

What I couldn't see, but found out about later, was that the small blonde on the other side of the room who I thought was asleep, was in fact curled into a ball around his blanket, silent tears pouring down his face for me.

When I regained my sense of hearing, it was to hear the song on the radio. (My CD player had switched over long ago.)

_Sleep..._

_Just sleep..._

_The hardest part, is letting go._

_Your dreams, are drink, for the horror_

_that im in._

_For the good guys and the bad guys._

_For the monsters that I've been._

_Three cheers for tyranny, unapologetic apathy._

_Cause there ain't no way that im coming_

_back again._

_And through it all_

_how could you cry for me_

_cause I don't feel bad about it._

_So shut your eyes_

_kiss me goodbye,_

_and sleep..._

_The awful things, I've seen..._

**A/N: **wow, I was almost crying as I wrote that last part. Poor Axel has had it HARD! Waaaa! O, by the way, if you were wondering, the song at the end there is 'Sleep' by My Chemical Romance. YES I KNOW IM ON A MCR KICK! SORRY! I just got their now CD and I've been listening to it non-stop. Heehee. Well I cant wait to hear what you all think about this chapter, and if it fits your expectations...I hope to hell so! -nervous- well im gonna start the next chapter tomorrow (hopefully!) And DAMN this one was long! Wow, I think thats the longest chapter I've ever written, 13 pages. Whew! Well I hope for them all to be this long, maybe a bit shorter. Well im not gonna make reviews a requirement for the next chapter, but they would be greatly appreciated. I would love to hear what 'yall think. I hope to hear from you and ill see you next time!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-


	3. Sexual Innuendo's

**A/N: **I started this chapter on Thursday, but this weekend had been really hectic so I dunno when ill get it posted. (Hopefully Monday! -fingers crossed-) Sorry its taking so long! Once we make it past March 10, things will get a lot better. Drama will be over for a while and I wont have any other pressing matters that take up a crap load of time. Well lets move on with the chapter and ill save the long authors note for the end. Without further ado, I present to you, Sexual Innuendo's...

**3**

**Sexual Innuendo's**

**POV: Axel**

Propping my elbow on the desk in front of me, I rested my chin on my palm. The Science class going on behind me didn't have the ability to hold my interest. Sitting up, I reached down to the pile of books next to my desk and pulled out my sketch-book. Opening it, I flipped through the pages. The book was only about half filled. The last picture was of a small blonde, curled up in bed, the moonlight filtering through the windows to create a halo above his head. Opening the book to the next blank page, I picked up my pencil and began go draw the small blonde from memory. I thought about him as I drew.

_Have to get his hair just right. Cant forget his wristband. Damn, his fingers are too long. Are his legs long enough? How long are his sleeves. _

Wrapped up in my drawing as I was, I didnt hear the bell ring, signaling the end of the class. I jumped as a book came crashing down next to my bent head. Looking up, I realized the room was empty and that class must be over. I gathered my books and left, marking my new Roxas picture with my pencil. Turning left down the hall, I headed to English, my next class with Roxas.

xxxx

Damn, I forgot Demyx was in this class too. He took Junior English because he was so good at it. Smart-ass. Looking across the table, I tried to catch Roxas' eye, but he was purposefully not looking my way. He was staring blankly at the board. Looking over at Demyx I shrugged and gave him a hopeless look. He rolled his eyes and sighed. A few seconds later Roxas jumped and glared angrily at Demyx. Demyx looked innocent and pointed to me. I looked Roxas in the eye and paused. Had he heard me last night? Looking him in the eye again, I saw something new. Something that wasn't there before. Compassion. He must have heard me. Almost embarrassed, I looked down. Roxas cleared his throat, causing me to look up again. Looking at me, he gave a very small, almost invisible smile. It was almost like he understood. He knew my past and he still didnt care.

All of a sudden, I felt something welling up inside me. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted to tell him everything about me. I couldn't wait for the day to be over.

xxxx

The bell signaling the end of last block couldnt ring soon enough. It felt like the day was dragging on just to spite me. Looking at the clock again for the sixteenth time in the past half hour, I saw we only had four minutes left. I could make it four minutes.

"Axel. Solve the equation on the board." Looking up, I saw the teacher looking at me, apparently wanting me to solve the equation on the board. Looking up, I saw the problem and groaned.

_If x7 and t34 solve for y in the equation y(4t)(x)_

Pulling my scrap paper over, I set to work on the problem.

"Is the answer y19.42857?"

"Yes. Very good. Now for homework--" the bell rang, effectively cutting the teacher off. I scrambled to get all my books. Putting them in a small stack, I scurried out of the classroom, anxious to get to my room. Upon reaching the door, I realized it was locked which meant that Roxas obviously hadn't been there yet. Unlocking it, I set my books on my bed and turned on the stereo.

I sat on the edge of my bed. Hearing the doorknob being turned, I kicked off my shoes. We had forty five minutes until dinner. Seeing Roxas come in, my face said 'Smile' but my brain said 'Fuck No!' Almost wanting to laugh at the inner-workings of my mind, I schooled my features and looked at Roxas.

He looked tired. That was about the only way to put it. He looked tired and dead. He set his books on his dresser, proceeding to collapse on his bed face first.

"Rough day?" I asked.

"The worst. Im ready for bed."

"Did you not sleep well last night?"

"Uh...Not really. It took me awhile to fall asleep."

"So you heard me last night. Sorry if I kept you up."

"Its okay. I didn't mind. It was kinda neat, hearing about your past. I don't mean it was neat what happened, just that...uh.."

"I get it. Its alright."

"Yeah." He kinda flopped over, as if in resignation.

Looking at the back of his head, I watched as the colors from the sunset payed across his back and hair, changing colors. I went into my habit of playing with my lip ring with my tongue. That's how mom used to say she could tell I was lying. I would always play with my lip ring when I was nervous or just couldn't think of anything to say. This was one of the times when the silence was awkward, but not quite. I couldn't think of a word for it.

Roxas rolled over onto his back and sat up, facing me. I slid back a little on my bed, pulling my long legs up against my chest. Wrapping my arms around my legs, I played with my lip ring and stared off into space, the memories of all I had done haunting me.

Roxas spoke up. "I miss my mom. I miss her a lot. She's always so nice. I remember one time, me and my brother Sora were making a snowman. We went inside and when we came back out, the head was gone. Someone had smushed it. We were really sad. We went back inside, and even later when we decided we wanted to go back out, the head was back. We found out later mom had rebuilt it. That's just the kind of person she is. Now Sora, my twin brother, he's another story. He likes to tease me that he's five minutes older so therefor he should get all the perks of an older brother. Actually, he's a skinny twerp who is just a goof ball at heart." Roxas almost smiled, the corner of his mouth twitching. Watching him with rapt attention, I hoped he continued.

"Then their's my friends Hayner and Pence. Their so weird. Pence is like this really short, kinda pudgy guy with black hair and the greatest sense of humor. He could make pizza funny. He could always make me laugh, no matter what was wrong. Even if you didn't want to laugh, he didn't care. Hayner was something else. Kinda...clingy I guess you could say. But he was always there for me. He was kinda small and blonde, but he could probably kick anyone's ass. He's sorta anti-violence. He dosnt like being in a fight and hates starting one. But if someone did or said something to you he didnt like, he would talk circles around them until they were dizzy. I miss those guys." a small tear trickled down the blondes face.

"And Namine. Oh wow. She was the best artist I ever met. She's also the best friend I have. She was the first one I told when I found out I was gay. The first thing she said when I told her was if I wanted her to hook me up with the GSA at her school. Our school didn't have a GSA. Namine used to go to our school, but than she got transferred to the private academy on the other side of town. I just laughed and said no thanks and that was the end of it. She was fine with it. She was right with me when I told mom and Sora. They were fine with it too. Mom threw me a 'Roxas Came Out Of The Closet' party the next day. It was a blast." the small blonde was crying full force now. Tears stained his cheeks and lap. His hands were wet from the falling tears he didn't bother to brush away.

The phone on my bedside rang, making my jump. There was a phone in each room, but you could only call someone in the building. No outside calls. Picking up the phone, I wondered who it was. No one ever called me. They just came over.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi. This is Cid, is Roxas there?"

"Yeah but he's kinda busy. Want me to give him a message?" I looked over at Roxas who looked up at me, wiping at his cheeks furiously.

"Yes. Could you just tell him that he has a visitor. Someone should be there momentarily to take him to the visiting room."

"Yeah , I'll tell him. Bye." I hung up the phone. Roxas looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to deliver my message.

"Uh, well. It seems you have a visitor." There was a knock on the door. "And im assuming that's your escort to the visiting room." The door opened and a stern looking man was found in the doorway. We recognized him as our Worlds History teacher, Cloud. Roxas stood and slid his feet into his shoes. Standing, he followed Cloud out. Catching his eye, I gave him a thumbs up and he left, shutting the door behind him.

I un-curled myself and flopped onto my side. Wriggling my way under the blankets, I curled up and took my gloves off. I was cold. Rubbing my hands together, I felt the fire on my finger tips. Sparks flew from my hands as I stopped rubbing them. Pressing a hand to each side of my face, I felt the heat course through me momentarily. My temperature was always through the roof, but I always was cold to the touch unless I flamed my hands. Then you could barely touch me because my skin was so hot. Sighing, I took my hands from my face and put my gloves back on. I was cold, so cold. Not really hungry, I ignored the dinner bell and slowly fell into a light sleep.

xxxx

**POV: Roxas**

Following Cloud down the hall was torture. The school felt larger than usual. Where was this 'visiting room' anyways? Must be on the other side of the school. I was led outside for the first time since arriving. Seeing a small building on the other side of the lawn, I realized we must be going there. That must be why I was currently in handcuffs, they didn't want me to run away. I see. Going through the entrance of the small building, we walked down another hallway and went through a door to the right. Upon entering, I surveyed my surroundings. The room was split in half by what looked like plexi-glass and there was a chair on either side. It looked like prison. They probably thought I would get drugs or something. Sitting in my chair, I looked over to the other side to see who my visitor was. I was excited to see anyone from back home. Looking over, I caught sight of Sora's chocolate brown hair coming through the doorway. Smiling for the first time since the whole ordeal started, I grabbed the phone sitting on the small table on front of me. Looking uneasy, Sora sat and took the phone in front of him and held it to his ear.

"Oh my god im so glad to see you!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Uh, yeah. It's good to see you too." Sora sounded nervous.

"So what's everyone been up to?" I asked.

"Uh not much. You?" he asked awkwardly.

"Not much really. I've got normal classes. This place is a lot like a normal high school, just more security. Im rooming with a guy named Axel. He can summon fire. Like that guy our uncle told us about that one time." Sora nodded.

"Well I cant stay long." he said " Mom just wanted me to deliver a message to you."

"Okay, what?" I asked, expecting something like how much she missed me and how she couldn't wait until I got home. Little did I know, I was to be disappointed.

"She said to tell you not to come home when you get out. Its your fault you got yourself into this mess and she wants it to be like you never existed. That way your criminal record wont taint our family." Sora stood when he was done and left. I just sat there. I couldn't think. Eventually Cloud came in and lead me back to my room by my elbow. When we got back, Axel sat up from his spot on his bed and took my elbow from Cloud. Cloud left me with Axel and went off to do other stuff I suppose. Looking up at Axel who was still holding my elbow, I was snapped out of my stupor.

I broke down, crying and sobbing, holding onto Axel for support. Clinging to the tall red head, I sobbed on his shoulder and he just hugged me back. Picking me up, he sat on his bed and lifted me into his lap. He smoothed my hair back, making soothing sounds in my ear. I clung tighter to him and wet his shoulder with my tears, thinking if I let go everything would die. Everything inside me was slowly dying. My family and probably my friends were all deserting me. They were gone. Gone forever. I had no one.

"What happened?" Axel asked after I had calmed down some.

"My family is deserting me. They said my criminal record was a taint on the family and they were disowning me." I cried anew, reliving Sora's ugly confession.

Axel sighed and hugged me tighter. I could feel his hands growing steadily warmer on my back. They were hot, but not quite hot enough to burn me. It felt good. The muscles in my back began to relax. It was like being caressed by a heating pad. I looked up at Axel slowly, waiting for him to say he wanted me gone too. He only smiled (it was the first time I had ever seen him smile so I was slightly in shock. It made his face come alive and I wondered why he didn't do it more often) and then did the most shocking thing. He kissed me lightly on the forehead. I froze, tensed a little. He immediately leaned back, as if to judge my reaction. I only leaned forward, resting my head on his chest. He sighed, and hugged me a little closer to him. Things were gonna be a lot different from now on.

xxxx

**POV: Axel**

The ringing of my alarm clock was enough to startle me to wakefulness. I reached blindly over to hit the off button and knocked over the clock in the process. Feeling a weight on my stomach, I opened my eyes. I was laying across my bed sideways, apparently having slid backwards from my sitting position. Across my stomach, laying in the opposite position, was a tangled blonde Roxas.

I felt Roxas slowly come awake and realize where he was. I smiled as he jumped up off me, almost falling over.

"I-Im sorry! I meant to leave before I fell asleep but I guess I was just so tired. I didn't squish you did I? Im so sorry if I did. I really didn't mean to!" I smiled as the real Roxas began to emerge from beneath that silent facade.

"Its alright. Im fine. See, no broken bones." I pulled up my shirt to show him.

He stared at my chest and blushed, but not looking away. I shot him my most charming smile. Pulling my shirt down, I realized that it was Saturday, so we had no classes. Sitting up, I pulled off my shirt and grabbed the tank top slung over the end of my bed. Pulling it on, I lunged for Roxas' knees and pulled him back onto the bed. He froze, apparently shocked.

Coming to his senses, he braced his hands on my shoulders and shoved. All I did was take his hands and pin them down. I heard the door open behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Demyx standing in the doorway giggling. Stepping in, Zexion appeared behind him, closing the door. I actually smiled at Demyx for the first time since seventh grade and got off Roxas. Demyx's jaw hit the floor. He looked shocked at the thought of me going from Emo me one day, to normal old me the next. I just smiled again and looked behind me as Roxas stood, blushing.

Demyx then recovered, a huge smiled in place. Skipping up to me, my brother gave me a hug for the first time in I don't know how long. I returned it, happier than I had been in a long time. I still didn't know why Roxas was here, but for the first time, I really felt like I had made a friend.

"It's Saturday! What do you guys want to do today?" Demyx asked excitedly.

"Uh..." was Roxas' reply.

"I dunno." was mine.

Zexion was silent. He probably just wanted to ravish my brother in some corner. I cringed at the thought.

"Well, we could just hang out here. Or we would go hang out in the rec room. I think their playing 28 Days Later today." Demyx proposed his idea, looking uneasy.

I shrugged "Sure."

Roxas nodded and went to his dresser, presumably to get new clothes.

Zexion was silent. I still think he wanted to go ravish my brother somewhere. He probably thought a day not spent ravishing Demyx was a day wasted. They weren't officially together, but I liked to think they were. I totally approved if they were.

Roxas and I got ready and left with the other two.

When we got to the rec room, we noticed it was considerably more empty then it normally was on a Saturday. There were usually quite a few people in here, but today their wasn't. Plopping down in one of the beanbag chairs in the corner, Roxas plopped down next to me. Sighing, I looked up at Demyx.

"Now what?"

"I dunno."

This was going to be a boring Saturday. Actually, no it wasn't. I had Roxas now. He was my friend, for now. Maybe someday soon he'd be more...

**A/N: **I know I know! Kinda boring, but theirs always gotta be a boring chapter! Sorry it took me so long to type and repost this, I had a lot of stuff going on this weekend. Between my cousin coming over, drama practice, and fighting with my friends, things have been hectic. Well im glad I finally finished this and I hope you like it! Shorter than usual, I know, but what can ya do? Well I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-


	4. Lie Down And Fuck Me

**A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! READ FIRST! **Here's what I want you to do BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!

1-get a piece of paper. Now..trust me

2-get a writing utensil. Now...trust me

3-trust me and do as I say, it will save you much time!

4-write down the "Sequence" list below.

5-do not question this, JUST DO IT! I PROMISE IT WILL MAKE SENSE AS YOU READ! JUST TRUST ME! PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME! NOW!!!

**4**

**Lie Down and Fuck Me**

**Sequence: Axel**

**Roxas**

**Demyx**

**Axel**

**(You'll get it once we get going, I promise! When you see **xxxx** separating parts of the story, go to the next person on the list. I know its kinda confusing, but it makes sense.)**

_I walked into the dorm room and almost dropped my books in surprise. The first thing I noticed was that the room was much dimmer than usual. There were red sashes over the shades of all the lamps. What was going on? I knew it was valentines day, but did Demyx have to go all out? Ew. This was kinda creepy. I wondered where Roxas was. Hearing a cough, I looked to my right and found Roxas stretched out on his bed, a cat-like look on his face. His hair was spiked in his usual manner, but his apparel was quite different._

_He was clad in a slinky red dress that glittered in the faint light. He was holding a box of chocolates and had a rose between his teeth. Upon closer inspection, I noticed he was wearing eyeliner and a small amount of red eyeshadow. He looked like a fucking red angel. That's when I dropped my books._

_Before the books hit the floor, I was at Roxas' bed, still unable to believe my eyes. He looked so...hott. This was more than kinky, this was like...wow. I couldnt even think of the word for it. Amazing, yeah. This was Amazing with a capital A. Taking a deep breath, I sat on the edge of Roxas bed, leaning back so my head was resting on his stomach. The material of the dress felt funny under my head. Smiling, Roxas opened my mouth and popped in a chocolate. I chewed slowly, letting the caramel and rich creamy chocolate float over my tongue. _

_Leaning over me, Roxas touched his lips to mine. The small sweet kiss was ended as I broke away long enough to take the chocolates from the blonde's hands and set them on the floor. Then I whipped around and once again claimed him in a long, passionate kiss. He moaned a little, parting his lips enough for me to get my tongue in. We played a rough, wet game of tonsil hockey until it got too erotic for me. I couldn't last much longer._

_Reaching up, I pulled the red strap off Roxas' shoulder, trailing my tongue over his collar bone, tracing his shoulder. Coming back up with my tongue, I reached his ear, delving in and tracing the small piece of flesh. He sucked in a breath, apparently unable to last much longer than I._

_With a tug here and a push there, the dress was on the floor. I quickly noticed he wasnt wearing anything underneath. It was than that I noticed my shirt was being bunched up at my chest, the small blonde apparently trying to get it off me. Pulling back just long enough, I tugged the shirt over my head. Roxas ran his hands lightly over my bare chest and I shivered. This was amazing. _

_Resting my hands on his shoulders, I resumed probing his mouth with my tongue. I felt his cool hands on my hips as he traced around to my stomach. Reaching the top of my pants, he began to undo the button, his hand shaking a little. Managing it, he pulled down on them. I stood, taking him with me. Soon my tight black jeans and silky black boxers were in a pile on the floor. We both fell over onto the bed, our limbs getting tangled in the process. _

_I rolled over until I was above Roxas, his hands pinned over his head my one of my hands, my other hand teasing his erection. Roxas sucked air through his teeth, squinting his eyes shut. Hearing a knock on the door, I growled. Who would dare interrupt my best valentines ever._

"_You better get that." Roxas said between clenched teeth. "It could be the tooth fairy, the mail should be coming about now." _

_I nodded, understanding completely. Climbing off Roxas, the blonde tried to regain his breath. Striding to the door, I pulled it open, still naked. Outside was a tall Demyx in fairy wings._

"_Mail's here!" I called over my shoulder to Roxas._

_Taking the bundle of envelopes from the sparkling Demyx, I shut the door. Coming back to the bed, I sat down, handing half to Roxas. He opened the first one, and scanned it quickly. _

"_It's from Sora. He just wanted to write and let us know that his nine months of horror are over and he and Riku had a very healthy baby. It was kinda furry, but than again, most goats are."_

_I nodded my agreement._

"_Waffle you." Roxas whispered in my ear._

"_What?"_

"_Jersey."_

"_Huh? Your not making sense Sugar Lips."_

"_League." Leaning down, he stuck his nose in my ear. God that was sexy..._

Sitting up quickly, I inadvertently smacked my head on the lamp attached to my headboard. Groaning, I looked at the clock. Rubbing my tender scalp, I realized it was 3:44am, valentines day. Ew. I hated valentines day. Nice dream though. Laying back down, I couldn't fall asleep. It was kinda hard to sleep with a hard on the size of a small country.

xxxx

_Squinting in the bright sunlight, I pulled a pair of sunglasses out of my pocket and stuck them on. Going to the building on the other side of the lawn, I jangled the handcuffs on my wrists like bracelets. Going through the door into the building, I was in a giant room. Everything was huge. The table was about two feet above my head and the top of my head just barely brushed the bottom of the chair seat. Using a ladder, I made it into the seat and waited. A few seconds later, the door I came from opened. In walked Sora, wearing a billowing black cape and large boots. _

_Stomping over to the chair in which I sat, he towered over me, glaring. He must have been st least eleven feet tall. In a loud booming voice, his next words startled me. I had always been so close to my brother._

"_We don't want you anymore. Because of what you have done, you are henceforth shunned and are sentenced to death."_

_Looking shocked, I finally recovered myself and jumped down off the chair. Running, I burst through the door, giant Sora chasing after me. Gasping for breath, I looked down. The handcuffs on my wrists had become snakes and I skidded to a halt to shake them off. _

_When they finally came off, I looked over my shoulder to see the giant Sora coming closer. Taking off at a run again, I skirted behind the tall school, seeing a fir escape within my reach. Maybe if I could just get in the school, I would be safe. Grasping the cold ladder, I climbed quickly. The climb seemed to take forever. _

_When I reached the top and jumped off onto the roof, I looked behind me and saw Sora. He was my size now, but still terrifying. Looking back, I went to climb back down the ladder, but it was gone. Looking in every direction, I looked for an escape. Sora came closer and closer, reaching for me. Just as he was about to wrap his long fingers around my neck, I was scooped up and was in the air. Looking at the thing that was holding me, I saw familiar red hair and emerald eyes. Axel was holding me close to his chest, acting as though I weighed nothing. Smiling down at me, we flew on. Reaching a small deserted cottage, he set me down._

_Looking down at me, he bent his head, his lips coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes in anticipation, but than I was grabbed from behind and hoisted into the air. It was giant Sora again! I reached for Axel, but he had disappeared. No one was here. The last thing I saw was Sora's blue eyes before I was dropped into his mouth like a grape._

Sitting up in bed, I was gasping for breath, sweat breaking out on my forehead. The dream had seemed so real, it was awful. Looking across the room at Axel's bed, I saw him lay back, rubbing his head. I sniffled slightly, trying to stop myself from crying. Axel heard me and immediately sat up, looking over. Seeing the tears I couldn't quite stem, he got up and moved to my side of the room.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream." suddenly I felt stupid for crying. It was no big deal, but a dream, it wasn't real.

Axel looked at me, concerned. As though he didn't think it was as stupid as it really was. Grasping my shoulders, he pulled me into a sitting position and pulled me to his chest. I let him hug me, wanting some form of comfort after my dream that he would leave me and Sora would eat me. Sniffling again, I let the tears flow unchecked.

Pulling back a little, I looked him in the face. He still looked worried, like he wasn't sure I was really okay. I tried a weak smile and that seemed to satisfy him to some extent. For a moment, his face changed to an expression of what looked like indecision. Looking me in the eye, he sucked his lip ring into his mouth. Reaching up, I grasped the small ring and pulled it from between his teeth. Smiling up at him shyly, I brought my face up until we were only a few centimeters apart.

Taking a deep breath, inhaling his scent, I leaned forward just enough that our lips touched in the lightest of kisses. I felt him smile against my lips and I pushed a little harder. He kissed me back, his lip ring tickling my lower lip. Very cautiously, I slid my tongue from my mouth to touch the thin ring. Axel instantly froze and I pulled back, afraid I had gone too far. Than he looked me in the eye, smiling. Feeling devious and sexy, I had an idea. Hell, it was valentines day. Axel caught my mischievous smile and looked slightly weary.

I leaned forward until our faces were yet again, only separated by a few centimeters. Sticking my tongue out slightly, I hooked the tip through his lip ring, I pulled ever so lightly so his lips crashed into mine. My plan had worked perfectly. His lips were against mine and slightly parted. I slipped my tongue between his lips, apparently surprising him if the way he jumped slightly was any indication. He relaxed, realizing he wanted this as much as I did.

Taking a hold of my waist, he pulled my into his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist, still sitting in his lap. Winding my arms around his neck, I pressed closer as our tongues explored each others mouths. Sucking his bottom lip into my mouth, I worried his lip ring and lip between my teeth. He moaned into my mouth, obviously enjoying himself. Releasing his lip, I smiled. Scooching closer, I molded myself to his chest. Knowing we were going to far, Axel pulled back, taking a deep breath.

"Wow." he breathed. I nodded.

He released me and I crawled out of his lap. Curling under my covers, Axel made to stand up. Grabbing his wrist, I tugged him back down.

"Stay with me, please." I pleaded, not wanting him to leave my side. I felt as if he left, more bad dreams would come. If he stayed, he could protect me.

Smiling slightly, he answered by lifting the covers and pushing me over a bit. Laying on his back, I curled into his side, an arm thrown over his stomach so he couldn't leave. We stayed motionless for a while, not speaking, but not sleeping either. Tomorrow was Sunday, we could sleep in. Smiling slightly, I drifted off to sleep, but not before I felt Axel drop a feather light kiss on my forehead.

xxxx

Tip toeing down the hall, I reached my brother and Roxas' room. Cracking the door open, I stepped in and almost dropped the tow cards in my hand. Axel and Roxas were laying together in Roxas' bed. Axel was almost curled into a ball, Roxas molded to the body behind him. Their hands were intertwined on top of the covers. It was so cute, I almost cried. Creeping in, I set the cards on Roxas' bed stand, hoping they found them in the morning. Leaving, I shut the door quietly behind me.

Going back to my room, I opened my door to find Zexion sitting up in bed. He must have noticed my absence.

"Where did you go?" he asked, coking his head to the side like a puppy. I smiled.

"Just went to deliver valentines goodies." Zexion smiled, apparently pleased that I wasn't going to sex up someone else or something.

Sitting on the edge of our bed (we had pushed both twin beds together to make one big bed in the corner of the room. It was easier than sharing one twin bed, right?) I pulled my shoes and robe off. Curling next to Zexy, he covered me with the blankets and planted a kiss on my forehead. Than he smiled his evil little grin, climbing on top of me. He may follow me around all day like a meek little puppy, but he was the seme all the way in bed. Smiling back, I couldn't wait. This was going to be just like valentines last year, sweaty.

xxxx

Yawning, I went to stretch my arm and found that I couldn't. Looking to my left, I saw a mess of blonde hair in the vicinity of my chest. Roxas was curled up against me in as small of a ball as possible. Our fingers were laced together, resting atop my hip. Looking at the clock on his bed stand, I saw the numbers were blocked by two bright red envelopes. Pulling my free hand out from under my head, I reached for them, freeing the glowing red numbers that read 9:52am

Looking down at my side, I saw a pair of sky blue eyes peering back up at me, looking innocent as a baby lamb. Smiling, I brushed the blonde spikes out of Roxas' eyes and held up the envelopes.

"Look what the tooth fairy left us." I said.

He smiled back up at me and took the one with his name on it. Carefully sticking a finger under the flap, he opened the envelope and pulled out the card inside. 'Happy Valentines Day' it read in big letters. Inside was a piece of chocolate and a little message, signed Demyx. Opening mine, I knew it said the same thing, and I pulled out the piece of chocolate. Mmm, Demyx knew caramel was my favorite.

Looking back down at the blonde, I saw a tear run down his face. Wiping it away, I put down my chocolate, concerned. What could possibly be the matter?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Its just that, no one has ever done something like this for me. Ever since my father, my mom didnt celebrate valentines day. My friends are almost all guys and didnt really care. Namine went to a different school. I was the only one that ever gave out chocolates. I don't think I've gotten anything since I was about eight." sniffling, another tear made its way down his cheek.

Smiling, I reached down and brushed away the tear. "Well than, it seems like you deserve it."

Leaning down, I kissed his forehead lightly. Sitting up, I threw the blankets off my legs and stood. Going to my side of the room, I pulled out some clothes for today and gathered them up in my arms along with my bathroom stuff.

"Im gonna go take a shower, you coming?"

"I'll be there in a sec." smiling at me, the blonde propped his card up on his night stand.

Smiling at him, I left, going towards the bathroom. Upon reaching it, I set my stuff down and stepped into a stall. Stripping off my clothes, I turned the water on and stood under the hot spray. Pulling the door closed behind me, I cleaned up. After rinsing my hair, I stood under the spray, eyes closed. The hot water cascaded down my face and body, relaxing all the muscles. Taking a deep breath, I shut the water off. Stepping out, I dried off and got dressed. Pulling my shirt over my head, I stepped out, taking my stuff with me. Going to the sink, I noticed Roxas was already there, gelling his hair. I put a little gel in mine, just so the red spikes wouldn't frizz. After I brushed my teeth, I got my clothes and toiletries together and left the bathroom.

When back in my room, I threw my bathroom stuff on my dresser and my dirty clothes down the laundry chute. Turning, I saw Roxas enter the room behind me, mimicking my actions. Turning to face me, he smiled. I smiled back, feeling happy like I had my first day of high school. Playing with the zipper on my sweatshirt, I looked up at Roxas again. Seeing him shiver a little, I cocked my head to the side and stared at him in a curious manner.

"Cold?"

"A little. But my sweatshirt is dirty."

Smiling at him, I reached behind me and grabbed my sweatshirt with the chains at him.

"Here, put this on. It'll keep you warm." Smiling at my, he caught it as I threw the sweatshirt and pulled it over his head, ruffling his spikes a little.

He had to push the sleeves up quite a bit and the hem cam to about mid-thigh, but he looked comfy. Reaching up, I pulled th small ring out of my lip and set it on the table. Looking in the bowl I kept on my night stand, I beckoned Roxas over. Coming to stand by my side, he too looked into the bowl. It was full of small lip rings, every color and shape.

"Pick one." I said simply. I wanted to wear whichever he wanted me to today. Looking up at me curiously, he blinked.

"Huh?"

"I want to wear one that you pick today."

"Oh, okay." he looked a little nervous.

Sticking a finger in the bowl, he moved them around some, looking. I sat on the side of my bed, waiting. Finally, he stepped back. His hand closed around one. Looking at me shyly, he stepped forward.

"Can I put it in?" he asked, blushing a little. Laughing, I nodded.

He stepped forward, revealing a black hoop with silver candy cane stripes. It glittered a little in the dim light. Opening my mouth, I watched him slide the hoop through my piercing and push the ends together so it would stay. Smiling a little, he looked me in the eye. Even sitting on the bed, he wasn't taller than me. Smiling back, I reached forward to wrap my arms around his waist. Looking startled, his jaw dropped slightly. Pulling him closer until he was standing between my legs, I batted my long eyelashes at him. He melted like butter.

Giving me a soft smile, he leaned down and took my lip ring between his teeth. I took a deep breath, more turned on than ever. He smiled, knowing what it did to me. Leaning forward more, he released my ring and captured my lips in a long, luxurious kiss. Smiling against his lips, I pushed harder, wanting him to part his lips. When he did, I eased my tongue in, feeling around, recognizing things from last night.

The way his tongue felt against mine, the way he sucked in when I pushed on the roof of his mouth. Pulling back for air, I looked him in the eye.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to push you."

Smiling down at me like I was a small, confused child, he pushed me back until I was laying flat on the bed.

"Did you forget who started this? I should be asking you that question."

Smiling back, I pulled him down on top of me.

"Don't worry about me honey, you'll get no complaints."

_Watch the stars turn you to nothing. _

_Now blush and smile as they whisk you away. _

_Part your lips a bit more, I'll swallow your fear. _

_I will show you how all the bite marks _

_impress a need to be here, _

_a need to see city lights, like rain, _

_dance and explode,_

_fall upon debutante's reeling from nights _

_that kiss and control all of your broken hearts._

_Velvet burns the wrists while restraining. _

_You blushed and smiled and said you would stay. _

_One more time steal my breath_...

**A/N: **im so sorry this chapter was late! I started it like the beginning of the week and im not posting it till now! I really am sorry! Everyone in my house has been sick and I am literally wearing a doctors mask! I cant afford to get sick! We had a snow day yesterday and today so I got some time to work. Thank you soo much for putting up with me and ill see you in the next chapter!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-

PS- a BIG thanks to my new editor...Myde...LOVE YOU HONEY!!!!

-hug-


	5. Ultra Sex

**This is the un-edited version. I will post the edited one as soon as I get it, but I figured yall would want it anyways. Please don't yell at me for errors, ill get it fixed, promise! **

**A/N: **hey everyone! I cannot believe I forgot to tell you the song at the end of last chapter! -dies- it's Kiss and Control by AFI . Good song there...I just watched Chicago last night and I LOVED IT!!!! lol. Well enough of my babbling for now, let us commence with the story, ill babble at the end!

**Disclaimer: **keep forgetting this. XP. I don't own anything. Not the songs or characters. I only own my MP3 player and the CD I save my stories on...-sad-

5

Ultra Sex

Sequence: Axel

Roxas

Axel

"Don't worry about me honey, you'll get no complaints."

Grabbing him shoulders, I rolled over with him until I was on top. Smiling down at the blonde, I leaned over until our faces were almost touching. Looking desperate, Roxas covered the small space between our faces and crushed his lips to mine. Sliding my tongue back in, the blonde on top of me moaned softly.

Still smiling, I let my hands trail from the blonde's shoulders to his hips, running my fingers lightly around his waist. Reaching the top of his pants, I popped open the button, only to have Roxas freeze on top of me. Pulling away, a blush crept up his face and his stood. Buttoning his pants, he looked at me, embarrassed.

"I...I...I cant. I'm sorry." he backed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. I propped myself up on my elbows, at a loss for what to do. The door burst open, Demyx bursting over the threshold.

"The hell?!" was the first thing out of his big mouth. "I was coming down the hall, coming to wish you guys a happy valentines day when I see Roxas run down the hall. What the hell happened in here? He looked like you pulled a knife out of your pants and was going to stab him."

My mouth opened and closed like a fish. What the hell had just happened here? I had no idea myself. Shrugging, I sat up.

"I think I went too fast for him. But he told me too." Demyx looked at me like a concerned parent looks at a kid that didn't understand the "birds and the bee's" talk.

"Honey, that may not have been what he expected. And even if it was, he may not be ready, even if he though he was. Go talk to him. Find him."

I nodded, slowly standing up. Reaching the door, I left, Demyx coming out behind me. We parted ways at Demyx's door. He turned around and smiled an encouraging smile at me and closed the door behind him. Treading lightly down the hall, I looked in every room I came to. When I finally reached the art room, I found Roxas sitting on the plush couch in the corner, a sketch pad in his lap and head phones in his ears. He was drawing. Just a simple pencil sketch. Quietly coming up behind him, I peeked over his shoulder to see what he was drawing. A beautiful landscape was staring back at me. I wondered how long he had been working on it. Rolling hills, a meadow of beautiful daisies. A small pond sat in the middle, surrounded by lilies. Tall pine trees surrounded the meadow, towering and almost menacing, but soft in a way. Smiling, I watched him sketch big puffy white clouds being hit by the rays of sun. With just the pencil, he filled the scene with color. I could almost feel the sun on the flower petals and could see the shadow of the trees on the grass.

I leaned forward slightly, resting my chin on his shoulder. I felt him jump a little, than relax when he realized it was me, then tense up. Setting the sketch pad and pencil on the cushion next to him, he pulled the head phones out of his ears and slung them around his neck, the music still blaring from the small ear pieces.

_This is what I brought you_

_this you can keep._

_This is what I brought_

_you may forget me._

_I promise you my heart_

_just promise to sing,_

_kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

Recognizing the AFI song, I smiled a little more, sitting up. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I began to knead them, giving the blonde a light massage. Looking over his shoulder at me, he smiled shyly.

"Sorry for leaving like that."

"Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing. Im sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you like that. Im really sorry, I really am." he smiled up at me.

"It's alright. It was just, when you did that, I got really scared. Bad memories, you know." I nodded. I understood completely. "Wanna hear why?"

"Only if you really want to tell me. If you don't, that's alright." the blonde thought for a moment.

"No, I think I wanna tell you." Coming around to the front of the couch, I sat next to him. Looking at me, Roxas crawled in my lap, pulling my arms around him. I smiled and pressed a small kiss to the smaller boys forehead. Frowning slightly, he began.

"After my father...mom didn't like being lonely. She would date anything that was male, walked on two legs, and breathed. Some of them were pretty nice, some of them were never there, and some of them were bad. Real bad. I think two sold drugs, one sold mom, and one beat her. I remember one time, when I was twelve, there was one that was a real bad drunk. He would go out, get completely smashed, then come home and beat mom, sometimes rape her. One time, mom wasn't home and he beat me. It was awful." Roxas shuddered slightly and I held him tighter.

"You really don't have to tell me honey." I said, adopting Demyx's pet name for everyone.

"Yes I do. So he beat me. Then he...he...When mom came home, he was gone and she started looking for me. She called for me, but I didn't answer, couldn't answer. She finally found me in her closet, still bleeding a little, my clothes in a ragged pile next to me. I hurt everywhere. The next day I was almost all black and blue. We moved the next week."

After that, he buried his face in my shoulder, silently crying. I rocked him back and forth, muttering sooth sounds in his ear. He looked up at me, tears streaking his face. Leaning down slightly, I kissed away the tears. Wiping the moisture away from his cheeks, I lightly pressed my lips to his.

"I'll never push you. Never. I promise." kissing him lightly, I pulled away and cradled him against my chest, feeling a mixture of hate for the man who would to that to Roxas and pity for the man who was that desperate. We stayed that way for a long time.

xxxx

The rest of Sunday passed by quickly and before I knew it, I was waking up Monday morning next to Axel. Smiling, I sat up. Looking down at Axel, an evil grin crossed my face. The red head was curled on his side on the edge of the bed, sleeping like and angel. Getting up on my knees, I sat right behind his back and braced my hands on his back. Shoving with all my might, he toppled over the edge of the bed and disappeared out of sight with a loud thump. Snickering, I quickly laid back down as a very groggy Axel sat up.

"Whoozer?" he asked, slurring his words. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop laughing which sorta ruined my facade. He pounced back on the bed, fully awake, and rolled me over. Tickling me, my laughter broke out full force. When he finally stopped, I collapsed, trying to catch my breath. When I opened my eyes, Axel was looking back down at me, content. Pressing two fingers to my lips, I tapped them lightly on his forehead, and wiggled out from under him.

Opening up my dresser I pulled out my clothes for the day. After I got dressed, I looked back at the bed and saw Axel was gone. Straightening up after putting my shoes on, I went to turn when I felt a pair of arms around my stomach. Axel blew lightly in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"We need to get ready for breakfast." I managed to choke out. The pyro immediately released me, zipping up his sweater and tossing me the one with the chains again.

I pulled the sweater over my head and when I finally managed to find the opening, I popped my head out, meeting Axel's lips in a very surprising kiss. When we finally detached ourselves from each other, I smiled a lazy smile. Taking a step back, I went back to my dresser and grabbed my hair gel. Going to the small mirror on the wall, I fixed my hair and wiped my hands off on the small towel hanging by the mirror. Putting the gel back, I made to leave the room. Axel opened the door for me, smiling. Closing the door behind us, he grabbed my hand, apparently waiting for me to protest. When I didn't, his smile only got bigger.

When we reached Demyx and Zexion's room, the came out to join us in the hall. We were early so no one else was even really up yet. When we made it to the cafeteria, Axel led us all over to a small table in the corner, away from everyone else. We sat down, Axel and I sitting on one side and Demyx and Zexion sitting on the other. The rest of the gang didn't seem to like the fact that me and Axel were 'together' so they didn't hang out over here anymore. I kinda felt bad, but at the same time I didn't.

We had art first and I wanted to get there early. I ate quickly, finishing before everyone else. Standing up, I looked towards Axel.

"Im gonna go to class early. I wanna get a head start on that picture I was working on. I'll save you a seat." Kissing his cheek lightly, I left.

Walking down the multi-colored hallways, I turned left towards the guys dorms. After grabbing my sketch pad, I left the room, locking it behind me. Flipping open my sketch pad, I opened it to a picture I had been drawing of Axel. Smiling to myself, I didnt realize I had come to the end of the hallway. Still trapped in my musings, I didnt see Larxene until I ran into her. She had been reading a book and didnt see me either. I looked up, flipping my sketch pad closed and she closed her book, marking her page with a slip of red paper. Looking down at me (she was a head taller than I was) she shot me a look of pure loathing.

"So where's your little boyfriend?" she sneered.

"Uh, in the cafeteria..?" I replied, feeling a little uneasy.

"Oh really. Well thats good."

"It is?" I said, my uneasy feeling increasing.

"Yeah, its is. Cause that means he wont be able to see my do this." she socked my in the stomach, hard. I went down on my knees, trying to catch my breath.

When I looked up at her, question in my eyes, she just glared back. Pulling her arm back, she punched me in the eye even harder. Sucking in my breath between my teeth, I glared up at her.

"What the hell?" I rasped, not knowing why she was doing this to me.

"You deserve it you twerp." with that, she left to go to class.

After a time, I don't know how long it was, I finally stood and headed back to the dorm. I hoped I wouldn't get in too much trouble for skipping class. I collapsed on my bed as soon as I entered the room. Heaving a sigh, I lifted my hand to my face. Gingerly touching my eye, I sucked in a sharp breath. It hurt like hell and started throbbing. In the distance I heard the bell ring. I knew Axel would come as soon as he could leave. No less than an minute later, the door burst open. My head throbbed painfully as the door banged against the wall. I winced and pulled a pillow over my head. This was gonna suck.

xxxx

The kiss Roxas left on my cheek tingled until the bell rang. I smiled, standing up and looking at Demyx. He smiled back, happy to see me happy. We walked to art together, our first block. When we entered the room, I quickly scanned the room.

_Where's Roxas? He said he was gonna come here early to work on something, where is he? Maybe he went to the bathroom or something, oh well. _

Sitting down in my usual corner, Demyx sat near me, leaving an empty seat between us for Roxas. A few minutes later, the bell rang and still no small blonde. Where the hell was he? I was starting to get worried. Olette suddenly appeared at the door, claiming everyone's attention at once. No one wanted to get yelled at again. She cleared her throat once and began.

"Today we will be doing portraits. Everyone is going to pair up with a partner and your going to draw than paint each other. Now than, everyone find a partner."

Everyone paired up, leaving me and the non-existent Roxas as a team. When Olette came over, she noticed Roxas' empty seat and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. Shrugging back, she smiled at me and moved to the front. Sitting down at her own easel, she motioned for everyone to begin. She than turned to whatever she was working on and ignored us. I sat there, at a loss for what to do. Looking at my blank canvas I smiled blandly to myself.

_Look at this nice white canvas. It's a portrait of Roxas. Or at least the Roxas I see now. Look Olette, im done! Aren't you proud. _I laughed weakly to myself at my own joke. Poor taste, ah well.

The little voices inside my head began a raging battle. The little Roxas in an angels costume and the little Roxas in a devils costume. _Why was my conscious Roxas?_ I wondered vaguely. I listened to their little battle, paying no attention to the conversations going on around me.

"_What are you doing sitting here?!" bad Roxas yelled. "You should get your ass up and go find me...him...whatever! Don't just sit here, he could be in danger. His brother could be killing him now for all you know!"_

"_Don't listen to him, he's silly." good Roxas said sweetly. "Just sit through this class and you can go find him...me...after. You'll have plenty of time to find out what's going on, just be patient."_

"_Don't listen to that crack for brains, get up!"_

"_Don't listen to him, he just wants you to go so you can get this whole thing over with and get in Roxas' pants. I mean can you expect any less. His brother IS Mr. Hore Omone."_

"_I wouldn't be talking. Your friends with E Rection."_

"_I am not. He's just someone I met in college!"_

"_Whatever! Liar." bad Roxas muttered._

"_Shut up, both of you!" Mini Axel walked on the scene. _

I was startled awake by the bell. _I must have fallen asleep, damn! _Jumping up, I raced to the door, Demyx and Zexion right behind me. When we got to the dorm (this is where we assumed he was) I went to open the door. It was locked. Pulling my key out of my pocket, it unlocked it and slammed the door open.

Roxas was curled up on his bed a pillow over his head. I saw him wince when the door banged into the wall. Striding over to the bed, I sat on the edge, carefully placing my hand on his hands which were intertwined on his chest. I reached a hand up to pull the pillow off his face. A hand at my wrist stopped me. I tried to pry Roxas' fingers from around my wrist, but he wouldn't let me. Gently taking both his wrists in one hand, I pulled the pillow from his face andsucked in a sharp breath.

His eye was almost swollen shut. It was large and purple and the bruise extended from his eyebrow to the bottom of his cheekbone. Realizing my mouth was open, I closed it and composed my features into what I hoped was an unreadable mask. Outside I looked composed, inside I was seething.

"What happened?" I questioned calmly.

"I got punched in the eye and stomach." lifting his shirt, I caught sight of a fist-sized bruise to the left of his belly button. The kid sure did bruise easily.

"Who did this?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly in anger.

The small blonde just shook his head. He wasnt gonna tell me. Fuck. Without looking over my shoulder, I knew Demyx and Zexion were still in the doorway.

"Demyx, please go get me some ice for his eye." I heard receding footsteps as Demyx and Zexion left. Looking back down at Roxas, I sighed.

"Please tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause. I don't want to." he set his chin stubbornly. He wasn't gonna budge.

"Fuck me sideways."

"I always hated that expression." Roxas looked up at me, trying to make me smile. Demyx came back and handed me a small pouch full of crushed ice. Setting the pouch gingerly on the younger boys swollen eye, he winced. I winced too, his pain was hurting me. I hated seeing anything happen to me. I really hated not having anyone to take my hatred out on. Gritting my teeth, I took a deep breath. I was _going_ to get to the bottom of this.

_I'm gonna live_

_I'm gonna survive_

_Don't want the world to pass me by_

_I'm gonna dream_

_I aint gonna die_

_Thinking my life was just a lie_

_I wanna be loved_

**A/N: **sorry it took so long to repost! I know this chapter was like wicked lame and short, but o well. Sorry again it took so long, I've had a lot of shit going on, cried twice in like 3 days, whatever. Lot of stuff. Well I dunno how long its gonna be before I post again, but ill try to make it soon. BTW, the song at the end is "I just wanna be loved" by Bon Jovi

Hugglesnuggleglomplick

-literary license-

PS thanks as always to my lovely editor, Myde! Love you honey! -hug-


	6. Blow Me

**A/N: **hey yall. Were back for another thrilling segment! I know last chapter sucked, but im hoping we can make this one MUCH better. We shall see. Well I'll shut up now so we can get on with it. I'll talk to you guys at the end! Adios!

PS! It may take me longer to re-post than usual. I have practice almost every day this week (drama competition is the 9th and 10th ) Plus my BFF Leod is coming over tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nothing at all. Not even my soul, Jessie AKA Satan owns my soul...I DO own my MP3 player though...love that thing...-sigh-

6

Blow Me

Sequence: Larxene

Axel

Sitting in my room alone, I sighed. My roommate was out and it was really quiet. Too quite. I was sick of the silence. Getting up, I pushed off the bed with my hand and groaned. Looking down at my knuckles, I saw they were still slightly bruised. That kid sure did have a hard head. Standing up, I slipped on my sneakers and padded out the door. Reaching the end of the hallway, I turned left to go towards the rec room. Turning right again, I went through the swinging door and entered the brightly colored room.

Looking towards the big screen TV, I saw that Star Wars was on. Star Wars was okay so I went to sit down in one of the chintz armchairs in front of the TV. Sitting down, I saw someone to my left stand up abruptly. Looking over, I saw it was that Roxas kid. His eyes were wide and glistening and his whole body was tense. A large purple bruise formed from his eyebrow to his cheekbone. Giving me a deer-in-the-headlights look, he scurried off, apparently not wanting to be in my presence for more then a few seconds. Kid probably thought I would kill him. Smirking to myself, I turned back to the movie.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I looked behind me and my heart skipped a beat. Standing behind me was a tall red head with sparkling green eyes. Looking me in the eye, he half smiled. I tried to breath, but couldn't.

"Have you seen Roxas? Short, blonde, black eye." he asked me. He was speaking to me again. Wow. Taking a deep breath, I formulated a reply in my head.

"Uh. Yeah. He just left." blinking, I stared at his emerald eyes. The were so captivating.

"Thanks. See ya later." with that, he left, striding through the swinging doors.

Letting out the breath I wasn't aware I was holding, I though back to our conversation.

_Of course he was looking for that stupid blonde. What did a girl have to do to get the attention of a stupid guy. Oi! Boys are so stupid sometimes. But still so hot. Do I have to throw myself at him just to get him to notice me? Apparently._

I was startled out of my musings by the ending theme of Star Wars. Damn, I missed my favorite part. Sighing, I stood up. Id rather be in my quiet, lonely dorm than sitting in here. It was too god damn noisy. Unconsciously, I rubbed my knuckles lightly.

xxxx

Poking my head in my room, I looked for Roxas. Where could he have gone? We were watching Star Wars, when I went to get snacks. I come back, and he's gone. The hell? Leaving, I went to check the only other place I could think of. The art room. Upon entering the multi-colored room, I spotted Roxas at his corner easel, working on something. He had his headphones plugged in, like he always did when he drew or painted. Coming up silently behind him, I peered over his shoulder. Smiling, I caught sight of what he was painting.

It was me and him. We were on a beach, stretched out together on a brightly colored towel, our legs tangled and our arms wrapped around each other. The waves crashed against the rocks along the shoreline and there was a small house on a hill peeking out of the woods in the distance. It was beautiful. Like a dream come to life. Everything was all sketched out, but it looked like he had just started painting. The only thing painted was the waves. The beautiful waves with their white crests.

Sighing, I leaned my chin on his shoulder, having to bend almost all the way over in order to do so. I felt him jump a little, than relax when he knew it was me.

"Beautiful painting." I breathed in his ear. He shivered.

Pulling the earphones out of his ears, he let them hang around his neck. Pulling the skinny cherry-red ipod out of his pocket, he turned the volume up so I could hear the song playing. Smiling, I recognized the AFI song. It was one of my favorites.

_Warn your warmth to turn away._

_Here its December every day._

_Press your lips to the sculptures _

_and surely you'll say, _

_love like winter..._

Kissing Roxas' cheek lightly, I slipped the ipod from his fingers and scrolled through the play list and changed it to a song I put on for him.

_We should get jerseys,_

_cause we make a good team._

_But yours would look better than mine_

_cause your outta my league._

_And I know that its so cliche_

_to tell you that every day_

_I spend with you is the new_

_best day of my life._

_Everyone watching us _

_just turns away with disgust._

_Its jealousy they can see_

_that we've got it going on._

_And im racking my brain_

_for a new improved way_

_to let you know your more_

_to me than what I know how to say._

_Your okay with the way this is going to be_

_cause this is going to be_

_the best thing we've ever seen._

_If anyone could make me _

_a better person you could._

_All I gotta say is I musta done something good_

_came along one day_

_and you rearranged my life_

_all I gotta say_

_is I musta done something right_

_musta done something right._

_Or maybe im just lucky_

_cause its hard to believe,_

_believe that somebody like you'd_

_end up with someone like me_.

_And I know that its so cliche_

_to talk about you this way_

_but ill push all my _

_inhibitions aside._

_So very obvious_

_to everyone watching us_

_that we have got something real good_

_going on._

_And im racking my brain _

_for a new improved way_

_to let you know your more_

_to me than what I know how to say._

_Your okay with the way this is going to be_

_cause this is going to be_

_the best thing we've ever seen._

"I musta done something right." I sang along with the last bar.

Looking down at Roxas, I saw his open eye was glistening as a tear fell. He smiled up at me with all the brilliance of a hundred watt lightbulb.

"When did you put that song on there?" he whispered, barley able to form a coherent sentence.

"Valentines day. After you fell asleep." grinning down at him, I kissed away his single tear. Unable to resist, I leaned over a little further and kissed his full, pink lips.

Roxas responded instantly. Taking his shoulders, I pulled him to a standing position and slipped the ipod in his back pocket. Keeping my hand there, I slipped the other hand into the other pocket. Using my newly positioned hands, I pulled the blondes small body flush against mine. Smiling onto his lips, I felt him bring his hands up to my neck, running his fingers through my hair. Pulling away slightly, I took a deep breathed. With my eyes closed, I leaned my forehead against Roxas'. When I opened my eyes again, I looked into his bright blue...one...(the other was still bruised and a little swollen) Smiling down at him, I kissed the tip of his nose.

Coming up on his toes, Roxas took my lip ring (I still had the one he picked in) between his teeth and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. Running his tongue along the inside of my lip, I shuddered. Sighing, I pulled my lip from his mouth and planted a hard kiss on the blondes mouth. When he parted his lips, I sighed in relief and ran my tongue across his teeth. When he finally allowed my probing tongue entry, I slipped in to play a friendly game of tonsil hockey.

Taking my hands from the blondes pockets, I grasped his hips and lifted his small form so our faces were even. I felt Roxas' legs wrap around my hips as he settled in. Turning with him still in my arms, I walked until Roxas' back met the wall. Sandwiching Roxas between the wall and myself, I pulled away slightly to take a breath. Wrapping his arms around my neck, Roxas looked me in the eye and smiled.

"We should finish this somewhere else." he whispered hoarsely with a mischievous grin.

Grinning back, I removed my arms form his waist and he slid seductively down me, his feet finally touching the floor. Sighing, I grabbed his hand and raced for the door. We sped down the hallway, racing past people and I think we hit a wall at some point. Demyx was just coming out of his room when we raced past. I could hear his laughter as I crashed into our unopen door. Roxas broke out into laughter as I scrambled in my pockets for my key. Finally grasping it, I tried to get in into the lock, unsuccessfully. When I got the door unlocked, I pulled the still laughing blonde in and closed the door. Pushing Roxas against the now locked door, I crushed his lips under mine, cutting his laughter off instantly.

I felt Roxas' cool hands at the hem of my shirt, pulling upwards. I pulled away from the shorter boy long enough to rip my shirt off than continue my thorough inspection of the blonde mouth. Roxas pulled back, taking his shirt off slowly. I began to drool a little in my mouth. When he finally divested himself of his upper clothing, he grinned seductively and popped open the button at the top of his jeans. I gulped as the zipper came slowly down. He was trusting me. Wow. When his pants were gone, he was standing in front of me, clad in nothing but red boxers. Taking a deep breath to calm my pounding heart, I took both the blondes wrists in my hands and pulled him to his bed. Laying him down, I leaned over him until he was forced to lay down.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly, torn between wanting him to say yes and not wanting him to do something he wasn't ready for.

"Yes. I love you." smiling at him, I hooked a finger through the waistband of his boxers and slowly inched them down. When they were in a pile on the floor, I lowered myself completely over Roxas, kissing him softly. Reaching down, I toyed with him, hearing him moan in response.

"I love you too."

He moaned again, throwing his head back in rapture. Smiling, I took hold of his erection and slid my hand up and down, making him gasp at the new sensation and tighten his hold on my neck.

"More Axel, more." he gasped. Closing my eyes, I gave him what he wanted. Opening my eyes, I saw him squint his shut, brow furrowed and lips puckered. Leaning over to place a kiss on his lips, I absorbed his moan of pleasure as he came. Feeling the sticky warmth on my stomach, I let out a pent up breath and pulled away slightly. Looking down, I waited for the small blonde to open his eyes.

When he did, they were hazy and unfocused. When he trained his eyes on my face, I smiled a little, letting him see I was happy too. Taking a deep breath, I tried to will my massive hard on away. I was rewarded with...nothing. Damn, so much for that approach. Leaning away so I was off him, I leaned over his stomach and licked away the cum on his stomach. I felt the blonde shudder a little at my actions and when I was done, he looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"What's it taste like?" he asked innocently. I smiled and leaned down. Kissing him lightly, I waited until his tongue slipped tenitevley in to brush the sides of my mouth. Pulling his tongue back, he shrugged. Placing a hand on my right shoulder, he shoved until I was laying on my back. Leaning over me, he licked the cum off my stomach as I had with him. Smiling, I waited for him to finish. When he did, he crawled back up to sprawl across me.

"How did it taste?"

He shrugged. We soon fell asleep, both content for now.

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime he's near  
I wanna never let him go  
Confess to him what my heart knows  
Hold him close_

Why don't you kiss him  
Why don't you tell him  
Why don't you let him see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause he'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

**A/N: **gag! My chapters are getting progressively shorter!!! this is bad!! -sounds alarm- im running out of ideas!!! I do not hold any of you responsible for my death, for I deserve it. I seriously have no idea what to do next though you guys! I know that's like the LAST thing you want to hear, but what can I say?! Well on the plus side, my BFF Leod drew some fan-art for this story. I will post it...somewhere and give yall the link. If you have any ideas for the story, please let me know! Maybe what you want to see happen or something, I dunno! Let me know though. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and all. I really am stuck and I didn't want to keep you all waiting too long. I love you all sooooo much, you have no idea! Well I will hopefully hear from you all soon. Please don't hurt me too bad -puts on hard hat and sheild- sees ya! BTW!! Lyrics at the end were changed a little. Its REALLY the song Why Don't You Kiss Her by Roxas (AKA Jessie McCartney for those of you who don't know...)

Hugglesnuggleglomplick

-literary license-


	7. Man Sex, Where!

**A/N: **I made a promise to myself dear readers! I promised to make this chapter longer and I intend to keep it. I have grand plans for this one. Its really a filler, but its important. Well ill save the babbling for later. Here we go, chapter 7.

**_ADDED NOTE 3/8/07 - _OMG YOU GUYS I AM SOOOO SORRY!!! I TOTALLY KNEW WHO SANG 'BOSO'. THERE WAS AN MCR SONG THERE SO I WAS SCREWED UP. I AM SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE -cries- thanks for telling me so I could fix!!!!!!!!!**

**7**

"**Man-sex." "Where?!"**

**Sequence: **Roxas

Sitting in Worlds History the next day was not my idea of fun. It gave too much time for thinking. Thinking was bad, very bad. I felt awful about the whole Larxene thing. I wanted to go and apologize, even though I know I didn't do anything. Reaching up, I felt the small bump around my now-opened eye. It wasn't so swollen I couldn't open it, but there was still a light bruise and if you looked close enough, you could see that it was in fact swollen a little. The skin on my stomach was still slightly darker from my injury there. Damn easily bruised skin.

Thinking more, (thinking really wasn't good for my mental health) I was suddenly swamped with guilt. Yesterday I had missed two classes (I should probably get that work to make up) and when me and Axel...well...it wasn't fair. I got all the benefits and he got none. That thought made me feel so awful, I couldn't even look at the red headed pyro on my left.

The bell rang, signaling the end of Worlds History and the start of break. It was now or never. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to where Larxene was stacking her books in a pile at the front of the class. Touching her arm lightly, I waited for her to look at me. When she did, her face went from curiosity, to fury, to an unreadable mask.

"What." she hissed. Flinching slightly at the venom in her tone, I took another deep breath and gathered my courage.

"Can we talk?"

"We are talking dipwad, tell me what you want and leave me the hell alone." picking up her books in one arm, she picked up a rolled up poster in her other and strode to the door.

I had to practically run to keep up with her. Looking behind me, I saw Axel give me an inquisitive look and I shot him a forced smile, hoping he bought it. Turning back, I followed Larxene down the hall to the Calculus room. She dropped her stuff and leaned against the wall. The room was empty. Surveying my nervous stance, she raised an eyebrow and pushed away from the wall.

"So what is it loser? Tell me what you want than go away." looking her in the eye, I began.

"I just wanted to come to you and say im sorry. Im sorry that my going out with Axel hurts you and im sorry that you felt the need to take that hurt out on me. I don't think I deserved it, though you seem to think I do. Im sorry you feel that way and im sorry that I can drop him just so you can continue to pine over him in a corner." finally taking my eyes away from her's, I surveyed her stance. She was upright and rigid, hands fisted at her sides. Her face was a violent shade of puce and she looked about to burst into tears. Slowly, she composed her face and relaxed slightly. The taller blonde uncurled one hand and raised it as if to slap me. Closing my eyes, I waited for the blow that never came.

Opening my eyes, I gasped. Axel was standing next to a shocked Larxene, holding back her wrist from slapping me. His face was a mask of fury.

"A-Axel. What are you doing here?" I swallowed the golf ball in my throat.

Looking back at me, I watched realization dawn on his face.

"She's the one that did that to you." he was obviously talking about my eye.

"Yes, but I've got it under control so let her go." I heard Larxene hiss in pain as Axel clutched her wrist tighter. Turning to face the taller blonde, Axel glared with all the anger inside him.

"You did that to Roxas?" she nodded. His hand visibly tightened its hold on her wrist.

"Axel stop, your hurting me." she whispered.

"Axel, let her go now." I commanded. He did and I saw a red burn line before she went down on her knees, cradling her burnt wrist.

"Do you actually think you have a good reason for this?" he hissed in the direction of the crumpled blonde. She nodded.

"What?!" I heard a slight mumbling coming from Larxene. "I cant hear you." Axel fairly growled.

"I love you." I heard her whisper. Axel was taken aback.

"You...uh...what?" Axel looked at the blonde girl with utter horror.

"I..I...never mind." pulling away sharply, Larxene left the room, face shining. Watching her leave, I rounded on Axel and glared with all that I was.

"How could you do that to her? She's still human you know. That was awful shitty of you. God, you can be such a bastard some times." looking untterly confused, Axel rounded on me and gaped like a fish.

"So that's what I get for stopping her from kicking your ass. She may be a girl, but she wont stop at anything. She's one tough bitch."

"Yeah, but you hurt her you insensitive bastard!"

"What! How do you figure?!"

"She tells you she likes you and you just look at her like she's some mutant. Your such a jackass!" smacking the tall pyro aside the head, I picked up my books and stormed off. How could he do that to someone, anyone. It just wasn't fair. Dropping my stuff off in English, I went to the window and glared out. The sun was shining on the small pond in the back of the school. A few ducks sat in the pond, surrounded by lily pads. The lilies would bloom soon. I loved lilies. Sighing, I pulled away just as the bell rang. Taking my seat next to where Demyx would soon sit, I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and stuck the ear buds in. Turning the volume up, I closed my eyes and lost myself in the pounding beats.

_I watched the proverbial sunrise_

_coming up over the pacific end._

_You might think im losing my mind,_

_but I will shy away from the specifics._

_Cause I don't want you to know_

_where I am. _

_Cause than you'll see my heart_

_in the saddest state its ever been._

_This is no place_

_to try and live my life._

_Stop right there_

_that's exactly where I lost it_

_see that line, well I never should have crossed it_

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I paused the song and looked up. Demyx was standing over me, a grim look on his face. Indicating to the ear bud still in my ear, I pulled them out.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you?" he said wearily.

"I suppose." looking at the clock I saw we had about ten minutes before class really started.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's about Axel."

Sighing, I closed my eyes for a moment. I figured that was what he wanted. Opening my eyes, I looked across the table and caught sight of the pyro wrapped in his dark coat. His overlarge headphones were covering his ears and his hood was up over his face. All I could see was his lips moving silently to the words of whatever song he has listening to.

"What about Axel."

"Well that whole thing with you and Larxene really threw him for a loop." surprise covered my face.

"I was outside the room, I heard everything. You need to realize something about Axel. After all he's been through, he finds it hard that anyone could love him or would want him for anything other than sex. That's one of the reasons he was so surprised when you left that time. He thought that's what you were after. When Larxene said she loved him, he was horrified that she would pick him to love of all people. He sees himself as a bad person. You have to understand. He didn't hurt her intentionally. He still is unsure about you. He's not sure if you really like him, or just want to use him like everyone else. He's never had any real friends other than me and Zexion. Please try to understand. It just surprised him. After class, please just talk to him. Please, im begging you." With that, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

Taking a deep breath, I flipped open my sketchbook and plugged my ear buds back in, tuning out the teacher with Dir En Grey, some Japanese band Demyx had suggested. I had yet to listen to them and I figured now was as good a time as ever. The sounds of some song called 'Spilled Milk' flowed through me as I opened my sketch pad to the appropriate page. Looking down at the half finished landscape, I shook my head and flipped to a clean page. Searching around for something to draw, my eyes were drawn to Axel's still form.

His chair was pulled out to face the window, his long legs stretched out in front of him. His long, black, hooded trench coat was billowed out around the chairHis skinny 'emo' jeans were plastered to his thin legs and his boots came over his pants to about mid-calf. The black t-shirt he was wearing sported the HIM logo in pink. He had a black ribbon choker and the black and sliver lip ring. The silver hoop in his ear glittered in the shaft of sunlight. Some stray chunks of hair stuck out from under the hood. The shadow of the low hood extended to just below his pointed nose, showing only the boys pale lips and chin. His hands were buried deep in his pockets, never moving.

Arching my hips slightly, I pulled a pencil from my pocket and began to sketch. I was putting the finishing touches on the shading of the floor when the bell rang. Standing, I put the pencil back in my pocket and flipped the pad closed. Looking to my left, I saw Demyx watching me.

"Good drawing. See you later." blushing slightly, I nodded.

Slipping my ipod in my back pocket, I picked up my books and left. Reaching my room, I opened the door, expecting to find Axel, but not like this. The pyro was sitting in the middle of the floor, surrounded by a ring of fire, his back to me. Every time one threatened to go out, he lit it back up. Setting my books on the foot of my bed, I pulled buds out of my ears and turned the device off. It was than I noticed the music blaring through the room. The Used blared from the speakers, the words of 'Box Of Sharp Objects' hitting my ears at an almost painful level. Squinting my eyes slightly, I wrapped the earphone cord around the ipod and slid it into my pocket.

Watching the flames dance around the read head, I stood entranced. The orange and yellow glow captivated me, pulling me in. Stepping closer, I reached to touch it when a cool hand grasped my wrist. Jerk out of stupor, I looked into a pair of piercing green eyes.

"Don't touch." he said quietly. Turning his back on me once again, he resumed playing with the fire.

Striding to the CD player, I turned it off. Turning to look at Axel, I saw him squinting at his fingers. Small flames shot up on the tip of each finger. Wiggling his fingers, the flames danced across the stage of his palm. They melded together to form one flame in the center of his palm. Pressing the fingertips of both hands together, he brought them to his mouth and blew. Flames shot out from between him hands, bouncing off the walls to come back to him. Catching the fire ball, it extinguished. Watching all this with fascination, I closed my mouth and composed my face as the ring of fire finally went out.

Going to him, I sat down in front of Axel, crossing my legs.

"Can we talk?" he shrugged.

"Im listening." taking a deep breath, I started.

"Im sorry I got so mad at you. I was just irritated. I thought you purposely hurt Larxene so she would leave you alone. I know what she did made you mad, but I can understand why she did it. You don't have to forgive her, because its not your thing to forgive. Its mine and I forgive her, no matter what you say. So please, I understand that you just want to protect me, but I need to do this on my own. I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" eyeing him, I finally looked him in the eye. After a moments hesitation, he looked at me, his face softening.

"Alright."

Leaning forward, I wrapped my arms around the skinny pyro and squeezed lightly. He squeezed back, apparently just happy to be back in my good graces. Smiling, I pulled back enough to look in his face. Smiling up at him as he pulled me into his lap, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Smiling down at me, he snickered.

"Hey, I have a question."

"Hmm?" I asked, content.

"Will you go out with me?"

**A/N: **what a bad way to end the chapter...HAHAHAH!!!! anyways...have you guys seen my new story...not the one shot, the RP? If not, check it out...its pretty cool I think! Well let me know what you guys this of this chapter, sorry its short again. I havent had much time on my hands and if I tried to make it longer, it would take forever! So...shorter chapters it is! Well I'll talk to you later!!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-

PS we need people for our RP. We have Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Leon, and Namine. We would love a Sora, Riku, Cloud, and Zexion. Let me know if your interested!!! MSN required!

Contact: 


	8. Ring Around The Ambulance

**A/N: **hey everyone, sorry its been so long! First competition, than the next weekend we had cabaret so I've been really busy. Than when I got this chapter ALMOST done, my computer like crashed or something and I lost everything and had to start over! After cabaret this weekend, I will finally have free time to work. Well I would like to dedicate this chapter to my second biggest fangirl. LMAO!! Twould be none other than my friend Matty...AKA Demyx. LOVE you Matty! (And yes I DID call you a fangirl, what now?!) Lol. Well were we go, chapter 8, much longer I hopes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the paper I used to write the lyrics to the song in this chapter. 'Seize the Day' is owned by Avenged Sevenfold...-sigh-**

PS : I got bored of pervy titles so im reverting to song lyrics and other random things XD

8

Lets play ring around the ambulance

Sequence: Axel...thats all...heehee

Sighing heavily, I plopping into my chair at the back of the room. Looking at the door, I waited for my short blond to walk in. We had this block together and it was a double period, gag. Sighing again, I squirmed down in my seat until my face was almost level with the top of the desk and folded my hands on my stomach. Closing my eyes for a minute, I thought about Roxas.

_The way his hair falls in his face. The way he bites his bottom lip when he draws. The way he closes his eyes when he sings. The way he mouths the words to whatever song he's listening to. The way he curls into a ball when he's scared. The way he plays with my lip ring when we kiss. The way I can read his emotions on his face like an open book._

Said blonde came in, laughing at something the mulleted boy behind him had said. Roxas' tinkling laugh filtered over me, washing over my mind with rapture. I loved the sound of him laugh. It was so infectious, it made everyone around him want in on the joke so they could laugh too. Smiling, I waved the two blondes and Zexion over.

The bell rang, telling us that music class was about to begin. As always, the teacher was absent. All he ever left were instructions on the board. Looking at the board, I read the carefully printed words as Roxas sat beside me on the piano bench.

_**As you all know, the school-wide music department concert is in one week. Everyone needs to contribute in some way. Whether its singing, playing an instrument or whatever, do something! Please commence with practicing. You are being monitored. **_

Smiling to myself, I looked over at the short blonde next to me. He caught my eye and smiled back. Standing, he kissed my cheek lightly and flounced off to the recording studio. (Yes I know were a delinquent school, but that doesn't mean were low on money by any standards.) I saw Demyx enter the instrument closet, coming back out with an electric guitar, Knunzio, around his shoulder. (Yes, we all name our instruments. Roxas has a alto saxophone named Grr and I have bass named Spencer. What can I say, were band geeks) Turning to the piano, I lifted the cover over the keys and ran my fingers over the small black ones.

Looking at the blank sheet music in front of me, I matched it with the lyrics I had written a few days ago. I remembered that night.

_Roxas was curled up on the bed next to me, fast asleep. I couldn't sleep. Picking the notebook up from my bed side table, I pulled the pen out of the spiral binding and opened to a blank page. Maybe I should write a song for the concert instead of just playing something. Than I could sing and play. Maybe I'll write a song for Roxas. Lowering the pen to the paper, I began to write, my strokes quick and sure. I wrote as the words came to me and about an hour and a few touch ups later, it was perfect. Setting the notebook aside, I snuggled into Roxas' back and fell asleep._

Smiling at the memory, I turned to the blank sheet once again. I had lyrics, now I just needed music. Picking out a few random chords on the keys, I waited for something to hit me. I wanted something soft, flowy. Humming to myself, I waited for inspiration to strike. Looking around the room, still humming, I looked to see what others were doing. Demyx and Zexion were in a corner. Demyx playing his guitar (they didnt have a Sitar here, his instrument of choice) and Zexion seemed to be writing the notes of what Demyx was playing. I wondered if Demyx was gonna play or sing too. Roxas was in the sound booth, singing, with Riku at the switchboard. That girl with the purple hair, I think here name was Kairi or something, was playing a flute in a corner. Marluxia was playing with a set of bongo drums and laughing at something some blonde haired kid was saying. Looking closer, I recognized the blonde as Tidus, last years new kid.

It was than that my eyes came across Larxene. She was sitting cross-legged in a far, dark corner of the room, music laid on the floor in front of her and her clarinet in her lap. She seemed to be reading the music, trying to figure out a difficult part. Bringing the clarinet to her lips, she gave an experimental blow before launching into what seemed like a particularly difficult piece. Smiling, I went back to my piano, inspiration having struck.

Pulling a pencil from behind my ear that I hadn't realized was there until just now, I stuck it between my teeth, playing a few bars before jotting the notes down. Filling up about a page, I heard the bell ring a vowed to come back as soon as possible. Shoving sheet music into my folder and sticking the pencil in my pocket, I stood and made my way to where Roxas was just coming out of the sound booth. He spoke quickly with Riku, than spotted me and left.

Holding up a finger to signal me to wait, he went into the instrument closet, coming back out with what looked to be his saxophone case. Upon reaching me, I glanced at the case and back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I just have some stuff I wanted to work on than record as my own background music."

Nodding, I stuck my folder under my arm and held the door open, waiting for him to proceed me. We reached our room a few moments later, Demyx and Zexion still behind us. I had class now, but Roxas had free period. His teacher was out sick. Setting my folder on our now joined beds and picking up my books, I left, leaving a quick peck on Roxas' cheek. Demyx followed, Zexion on his heels, still chattering about something that sounded like it had to do with waffles.

xxXxx

I walked up to my room one period later, reaching in my pocket for my room key. Pausing, I listened to the music filtering under the door. Turning around and clamping a hand over Demyx's mouth to stop his incessant chattering, I pressed and ear to the door and listened to the smooth saxophone. Demyx leaned an ear to the door as well, pulling my hand from his mouth. We listened as the piece came to an end, both stunned by the magnitude of Roxas' genius playing. Remembering to breath, I took a deep breath when I heard a clear voice singing a perfect alto. The familiar words flowing through me, I pressed my ear closer to the door to hear better.

_Seize the day_

_time regretting the time you lost._

_Its empty and cold without you here,_

_so many people to recover._

_I see my vision burn._

_I feel my memories fade with time._

_But im too young to worry..._

I didnt notice the voice had stopped, too wrapped up in the beauty of it all as I was. I _did_ feel when my head collided painfully with the floor when the door I was leaning on opened unexpectedly. Demyx hit the floor next to me and I looked up into a pair of curious blue eyes. Getting up into a sitting position, I smiled at Roxas.

"I didnt know you could sing _or_ play like that. That was amazing." Roxas just smiled.

"Thanks." Demyx was still laying speechless on the floor. Demyx jumped up, going over to the saxophone on the bed and picking it up with care. He was sorta a music prodigy so when he went up and down the scale a few times fairly fast, I just stood up while Roxas' jaw hit the floor. Going over to Demyx, ripping the saxophone from his hands, I set the instrument down and lifted Demyx bodily from the room while he made a squawk of protest. Slamming the door in my little brothers scowling face, I locked it and turned to my blonde prodigy.

Roxas was standing in the middle of the room, eyes sparkling, trying not to laugh. All of a sudden, Roxas couldnt hold back. The laughter burst forth, the force of it causing him to double over. Roxas went down on his knees on the floor, laughter spewing out of his mouth, causing me to join in. At first it started with just a few chuckles, than it progressed into full blown laughter. I suppose the picture of me carting Demyx out of the room was pretty funny.

Our laughter soon subsided, ending with us laying on the floor, gasping for breath and holding our sides. I slowly sat up into a sitting position, crossing my legs Indian style. Smilging at Roxas, I grabbed his arm, literally dragging him over to me. Lifting him into my lap, he wrapped his legs around my hips and his arms around my neck. Smiling at me, he let loose one more giggle before I silenced him with a press of my lips.

The pressure of our lips together was intoxicating. I ran my tongue along the crease of his lips, asking for permission to enter. His lips parted invitingly, accepting my warm tongue. I searched and probed, rasping my tongue against his. The small blonde pressed his body flush against mine, causing my mind to spin. Lifting Roxas slightly, I unfolded my legs and stood, taking him with me. The blonde unwrapped his legs from my waist, pushing me back on the bed. Climbinh atop me, he smirked down at my face.

"Last time, it was my turn. Now its yours." leaning down, he pressed his lips to my neck, nibbling softly. I had no idea what he was talking about and I really didnt care. His hands slowly ghosted down my chest, pulling my shirt up to my waist and settling on my now revealed belt. Unhooking the Jack Skellington buckle, he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants.

_Oh. Now I get it._

A hoarse moan escaped my throat as the tight jeans were dragged down my legs, finally reaching the floor. Roxas trailed kisses up my leg, making my squirm in response. Reaching the elastic of my boxers, he took it between his teeth and slowly inched them down. His teeth lightly grazed my erection, making my hips buck up in response. When the boxers reached the floor, the small blonde crawled up my body, pressing his lips to mine once again.

_I dont like playing uke, I'm always seme. Oh the things this kid does to me._

Roxas' lips moved down my body again, his tongue tracing a trail from my lips to my ear. His tongue moved from my ear to my shoulder, sending shivers through my body. _From my shoulder to my chest. From my chest to my abdomen. From my abdomen to my, oh god._ Sucking in a breath between my teeth, my hips bucked up again. I filled his mouth and than some. What his mouth couldnt reach, his hand took care of.

_Oh god. This is amazing. Oh wow. Is this what I've been missing out on? If it is, I'll play uke for Roxas anytime! _Another moan fought its way from between my lips.

"R-r-r-ox. Please. Oh god." another moan escaped.

I could feel the pressure building in my stomach. _Where the hell did he learn this? _A spring being coiled tighter and tighter until-

I groaned, finally finding my release. My hold on the sheets loosened as Roxas' warm tongue lapped up what his mouth didn't catch. Crawling back up, he curled up into my side, pulling the covers over both of us. I rolled onto my side, pulling the blonde as close to my chest as was humanly possible. Sighing, I looked into the big blue eyes looking cautiously up at me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, smiling contentedly.

"Was I okay?' Roxas whispered. 'I've never done that before."

"Oh god Roxy, you were better than okay. You were wonderful. Feel free to practice on me anytime." that last comment got me a light punch in the shoulder. I dropped a kiss on Roxas' shoulder, listening to his even breathing. Looking over at the clock, I turned back to Roxas.

"Its time for dinner."

"Im not really hungry."

"Me neither."

Squeezing the blondes shoulder lightly, he looked up at me. Scooting back slightly, he sat up. Taking both my hands in his, he looked at my ever present gloves.

"Do you always have to wear these?" I nodded.

"Why?"

"Well, my hands are really hot because of the fire. The only time I can really take them off safely is when im asleep. They usually keep from anyone I touch from feeling too much warmth, but if I get really mad, like that time with Larxene' Roxas mouth turned down at the corners at the mention of that incident 'the gloves arnt much help."

"Why only when your asleep?"

"Cause thats when im calm."

"Oh. Can you take them off now. I want to feel." I sighed.

"Alright, but don't touch for too long, its kinda like a...a...curling iron. You can touch it for a second, until it starts to burn. I have no idea how hot my hands are now, I cant feel them. My whole body has an abnormal temperature of about 101."

Roxas picked up my left hand, looking at it curiously. Grabbing each fingertip, he pulled lightly. Giving a final tug, the glove came completely off, revealing my long, slender, pianists hands. Holding my hand up, I watched as Roxas' index finger came close, flinched away, than came close again. Touching my palm slowly, he left his finger there for a few seconds.

"Their not hot. Their really warm, but not hot. Kinda like fresh bread."

Bringing his hand close to mine, he pressed our hands together, palm to palm. My fingers were several centimeters longer than his, but the contact felt good all the same. Twining his fingers between mine, he used his other hand to fold my fingers over his. Squeezing slightly, he laid back down, scooting close again. Resting our joined hands on his hip, he closed his eye contentedly. Even though it was only 6:30, we both fell into a light sleep, happy and calm if my hands were any indication.

**A/N: **yesh im really sorry its so late but there wasnt much I could to about it so XP!!! sorrieez. Well I have a good idea so the next couple of chapters should be pretty close together. Sorry about mistakes, my editor like died on me SO I NEED A NEW ONE!!!! if thou art interested, let me knows. Well ill see yall later!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-


	9. Just another spitty reed?

A/N: hello everyone. This is yet another angsty emo chapter where I almost make Roxas cry..WOO HOO!! (Sorry, I had a bad day and wanna make SOMONE cry. What can I say...) This time though, the chapter title actually has something to do with the chapter -gasp!- lol. Anywaaays. I would like to take a second to dedicate this chapter to my new editor (yes I have one) Andrew. THANK YOU LOVE!! -hug- well anyways...ill stop wasting your time as I can see you are eager to read this chapter. I really hope you like it my loves and I would love reviews, they make my day and keep me going knowing SOMEONE out there loves me, even if its only for my writing XP. SHUT UP RIKA!! -slaps self- okay, here we go, chapter 9...

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I OWN ANDREW!!!! -gets slapped- okay...so I dont..-sigh- I do own the picture of Roxas Leod drew...bwa ha haaaaa...I need to post that somewhere OO...

9

Just another spitty reed?

Sequence: Axel

Demyx - OOHH!!! New One!!!

Axel

Sitting on the bed, I attempted to concentrate on the music Roxas was playing. The only problem was, my thoughts were too consumed with the gorgeous blonde playing the saxophone to pay any attention to anything going on around me. A nuclear Demyx could go off and I would never even know it. Roxas, ever oblivious to his surroundings when he had Grr in his hands, didn't even notice that I wasn't paying attention.

When the piece finally ended, he looked up, his eyes sparkling.

"How was it? What did you think? Cause I made this little mistake on measure 21 and–" I cut him off, pressing my lips to his.

"You were amazing. Wonderful. So much in fact, I think I could jump you right now." Smiling at him, I slipped the neck strap over his head and took Grr from him.

Setting the saxophone on the end of the bed. I pushed Roxas back with one hand until he was laying on his back. Slinging a leg over him, I settled down and kissed him lightly on the nose. Smiling lazily, his eyelids at half mast, he looked up at me.

"Mmm...if this is my reward, I'll play sax for you anytime." laughing, I kissed him again with a little more force.

Swinging his legs around so they were resting fully on the bed, I heard a thump as something hit the floor. Breaking the kiss, Roxas moved his head to look over my shoulder. Spotting Grr on the floor, he shoved me off him and leapt off the bed. Picking the saxophone off the slightly padded floor, he examined it for damages. I sat back on the pillows, a little huffy now that the moment was lost. Taking a deep breath, I controlled myself, realizing I was jealous of an instrument. Laughing inside, I looked up to see Roxas' face drained of all color, twisted into a mask of horror. My laughter fading instantly, I sat up, running a hand through my hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously, having no idea what about an instrument could make him react like this.

Sitting down on the bed, I watched Roxas take the mouthpiece off. Removing the now broken reed, he set the instrument aside, looking for all the world like someone had just died. Standing and squatting down in front of him, I lifted his chin so our eyes met.

"Honey, its okay, its just another spitty reed. We'll get you a new one, don't worry." smiling what I hoped was a comforting smile, I stopped when I felt him tense.

His once sparkling eyes shot daggers at me and his mouth straightened to a line so thin, it almost disappeared altogether. His face flushed with anger, he stood stiffly. Wrapping his fingers tightly and protectively around the piece of bamboo, his eyes glittered with unshed tears and he marched to the door. Flinging it open, it banged against the wall as he left the room at a jog. Poking my head out the door, I saw him turn a corner and disappear from sight.

Was it something I said?

Peering down the hall as I was, I didn't see Demyx slip into the room past me. Figuring I would wait for him to come back rather than chasing after him when he was apparently mad at me, I closed the door and turned to put some music on.

I yelped with surprise when I found my little brother taking Grr apart and setting him neatly in his case. Closing and snapping closed the lid, he set the case in a corner and eyed me with mixed curiosity.

"So what did ya do?" he asked, blunt as always.

"Nothing that im aware of." shrugging, I turned the CD player on and flipped through the CD's until I found something suitable. Popping the Avenged Sevenfold CD in the player, I clicked through the songs until Seize the day floated softly from the speakers. Turning back to Demyx, I found him sitting on the bed, his legs folded under him and his hands resting in his lap.

"So what do you propose I do? Chase after him and bother him until he tells me what's wrong?" raising a sceptical eyebrow, I sat in a plush chair on the other side of the room.

Demyx pondered this a bit, tapping his fingers on his chin. Resting his elbows on his knees, he looked up at me.

"I'll go talk to him, see if I can find out what's up, than come back and talk to you., okay?" Standing, he left before I got a chance to reply. Shutting my mouth, I stared at the door where both Roxas and Demyx had left. Silence filled the room as the CD ended. Flopping over, I rested my forehead on my knees as my arms dangled at my sides. Sighing, I closed my eyes as the room slowly darkened with the night sky.

xxXxx

Where am I suppose to find a petite blonde who's having a mental breakdown? I asked myself as I trudged down the hallways. Looking into every room as I went by, I looked for Roxas and turned up nothing. Coming to the band room, I looked in the window and found said blonde sitting in the middle of the room, bent over something, his back to the door.

Opening the door quietly, I crept in. Clearing my throat at the door so I wouldn't startle him, I saw the blonde jump a little, but never one glance over his shoulder. Stepping up to him, I took his shoulders and peered over his head.

It looked like he was doctoring a reed. A roll of tape and two reed pieces lay in front of him. The reed looked to be about halfway done, held together by three centimeter wide pieces of tape. Roxas was meticulusly cutting the tape and afixing them to the reed. Moving to squat beside the blonde, I tilted his chin up until his eyes met mine.

"Honey, you cant fix it. It's broken. You'll have to throw it away and get a new one."

Roxas pulled his chin from my hand, he glared at me.

"I don't want a new one! This one's just fine. I'll fix it and it will be better. It will!"

At this point I heard the door open and looked behind me to see Larxene enter with her clarinet case. Looking at me, she tilted her head to the side as a sign of confusion. Shrugging, I sighed and stood up.

"Blondie and his boyfriend break up?" she asked smugly.

"No. He broke his reed and is flipping out over it. He's trying to fix it but the damn things broken in half. It isnt fixable but he insists it is. He wont listen." taking a deep breath I leaned against the wall and eyed the blondes back.

Setting her case on the floor, Larxene went over to the other blonde and squatted in front of him. I couldnt hear what she was saying but before long, she was sitting on the floor with Roxas in her lap, his face nestled in her shoulder. His muffled sobs could be heard through her jacket. My heart almost tore in two at the sound of the boys muffled cries. Swallowing over the lump in my throat, I saw Larxene motion for me to leave. I left, breaking into a run as soon as I made sure no one was around.

Bursting through the door of Axel's room, I found him sitting on his bed, flopped over so his hair made him look like a deformed mop. Going over an setting a hand on his head, he lifted it, looking up at me with tortured eyes.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Axel questioned.

"He will be. He's in the band room, with Larxene." Axel jumped up at that.

"You left him alone with that crazy bitch?!" Axel exclaimed.

"Calm down. He's gonna be okay. I think she really felt bad for him."

"Calm down?! Your telling me to calm down when Roxas, my Roxas, is closed up in a room with a masochistic bitch who tried to beat the shit out of him?! Are you insane? Do you have a brain defect?"

Pausing for only a moment, I did the only thing I could think of. Pulling my hand back I slapped Axel across the face. Shock registered for only a moment before anger took its place.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That. For?"

"You needed to calm down." I said simply.

Taking a deep breath, Axel waited before saying anymore. Closing his eyes for a moment, he waited to re-open them. When he did, he looked me in the eye and sat back down on his bed. Smiling in relief, I sat next to him.

"It's all gonna be okay, you'll see." I patted his knee as what I hoped was a sign of comfort. Heaving a sigh, I stood up.

"Well this has been...fun...but I better get back. I have a room to clean and homework to do. Im sure Larxene will bring him back soon and if find out you left this room even ONCE to go look for him, I'll kick your ass." Smiling down at him, I left.

xxXxx

After Demyx left, I stood up, going to the CD player to play...something. Flipping aimlessly through my CD's, I couldnt find anything that caught my interest. Picking a CD at random, I popped in The Used and cranked the volume up as loud as it would go. Maybe if I was lucky, the beats and lyrics would drown out my thoughts.

So deep, that it didn't even bleed and catch me

Off guard, red handed

Now I'm far from lonely

Asleep, I still see you lying next to me

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me, I...I need something else

Would someone please just give me

Hit me, knock me out

And let me go back to sleep

I can laugh

All I want inside I still am empty

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me, I...

I'll be just fine

Pretending I'm not

I'm far from lonely

And it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine

Pretending I'm not

I'm far from lonely

And it's all that I've got

I guess, I remember every glance you shot me

Unharmed, I'm losing weight and some body heat

I squoze so hard

I stopped your heart from beating

So deep that I didn't even scream

"FUCK ME", I..

I'll be just fine

Pretending I'm not

I'm far from lonely

And it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine

Pretending I'm not

I'm far from lonely

And it's all that I've got

And it's all that I've got

Yeah, it's all that I've got

It's all that I've got

It's all that I've got

It's all that I've got

So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me

So deep that I didn't even scream "FUCK ME"

I'll be just fine

Pretending I'm not

I'm far from lonelyAnd it's all that I've got

I'll be just fine

Pretending I'm not

I'm far from lonely

And it's all that I've got

And it's all that I've got

It's all that I've got.

A/N: hey everyone. I know its shorter than usual, but I really wanted to meet my deadline and still give you a decent chapter. This one is gonna be split into two parts so be patient. Thank you so much for those of you who comforted me after that bout of nasty comments. Its alright, ill live. Please comment so I can have something good to look forward to and make my day better. Me and Andrew fought with this chapter before it finally came to me. Let me know what you think and I'll see yall in the next installment!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-


	10. Just Another Spitty Reed Part Numero Dos

**A/N: **wow, what are we on now, chapter 10? Holy crap! This is going by faaast! Well anyways...sorry about last chapter. I finished it, got it edited, but than this site wouldnt let me on! I was like RAWR!!! I almost killed my computer. Lol. Well here we go, on to chapter 10. Hope you enjoy muchly! This chapter is dedicated to my secret lover, Andrew. I love you honey! It's also dedicated to...hmmm...someone else...Mommy! I dedicate this chapter to my mommy cause she's the bestest. Love you mom!...and she owns the computer OO

PS: the song in the last chapter is called "All That I've Got" by The Used..okey..BERT MCCRACKEN IS THE SEX!!!! sorry...im better...my friend got to go to Taste of Chaos this weekend. I am sooooo jealous! OMG, she touched the lead singer of 30 Seconds To Mars!!!! -gasp, I should use one of their songs...- soooooo jealous...rawr...I MIGHT GET TO GO TO AN MCR CONCERT!!! EEEK!! Sorry, im done.

**Disclaimer: Me: **Hey Andrew...do the disclaimer, im too lazy...

**Andrew: **We are not responsible for any pie stolen from your window. We also do not own KH unless someone stole it and gave it to us. Also, Sir Poopington, you can go screw yourself. If you don't like this story, you don't have to read it.

**Me: **Thank you love, but that last bit was a tad uncalled for.

**Andrew: **Too bad. Post it anyways.

**Me:** -sigh- alright. ONWARD!

**Andrew: **Now can you bake me a pie?

**Me: **No! Now SHHH!!! We need to get on with the story!

**10**

**Just Another Spitty Reed? Part Numero Dos**

**Sequence: Axel**

As the CD came to an end, I debated about wether I had the energy to move in order to put a new CD in. After about three minutes, I decided it was too quiet and moved to the stereo. Opening my CD case with my favorite CD's in it, I put The Used back in its little plastic slot and flipped through the pages. Pulling a Red Jumpsuit Apparatus CD out, I popped it in and flipped through the songs until it came to one of my favorites, False Pretense.

Closing my eyes and leaning my forehead against the cool windowpane, I didn't hear the door open behind me. Standing up straight, I turned back to the bed and was startled so bad, I fell over backwards. Sitting up from the floor, I eyed the blonde sitting on our bed, watching me with dull blue eyes. I was so used to seeing those beautiful eyes sparkling, I almost didn't recognize him.

He looked like hell. His clothes were wrinkled and ruffled, and his hair was in a disarray. Tear marks were still evident on his cheeks and his eyes were dull and apathetic. He just sat on the edge of the bed, his hands folded limply in his lap. Blinking, he looked at me and sighed.

With the sigh, his facade seemed to crumble and something akin to anguish coated his features. Standing, I went to stand before Roxas. The small teen leaned forward until his face was buried in my stomach and his arms came around me. I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly as he nestled into my shirt. Not a sound escaped him as he held me tighter, like and anchor.

We stayed like that for a while, never moving, never speaking, just together. Music filtered lightly through the air in the background. When Roxas finally lifted his head to look me in the eye, I gave him what I hoped was an encouraging smile.

Not even bothering to try to smile back, the blonde blinked his eyes slowly and took a deep breath.

"So I suppose you want to know what im so worked up about a stupid reed. Its just a reed you know. Just a stupid, stupid reed." I shook my head at him.

"No its not. Its not stupid to me at all if its not to you. If you think its special and have a reason to get worked up over it breaking, even if you don't have a reason, I still don't care. Its important you and that makes it important to me. Im sorry, I must have said the wrong thing earlier. Wanna explain it all to me?"

"Sure." nodding, I encouraged him to go on.

"Well, and I know this is silly so please don't laugh, but it was from someone special. You know how I came here a bit after Christmas?" I nodded. "Well me mom and Sora don't have a lot of money. We each had our own job and all contributed just to make ends meet. We all put in our share for groceries every week, the light and electric bill, even the water and house payments. But it was alright, we didn't mind. Well for Christmas, we each got each other only one thing, it was our pact. Well Sora got mom a picture frame and me new saxophone cleaner. I got Sora a new apron, cause he loves to bake, and I got mom some really nice smelling candles. Mom got Sora a really nice cookbook and got me a set of really expensive reeds. I loved them." smiling a bit at the memory, I nudged him in the shoulder to continue.

"Well there were only two reeds in the pack cause they were so expensive. I had one, but it broke in band. I made sure to take really good care of the other so it would last. And now its broken and I have nothing left to remind me of mom." a tear trickled down his face. "I don't have any pictures, no letters, not phone calls, no presents.

They wouldn't let me bring more than was necessary here in the first place. So now I have nothing. All my letters get sent back, all my phone calls go unanswered. I have no one, no one at all. Im alone. What am I gonna do after I get out of here? Where will I go? I have no other family. Oh god." the small trembling blonde buried his face in my chest and sobbed quietly.

Taking a deep breath, I rubbed his back until his sobs quieted. Pulling his head back, I made him look me in the eye.

"You have us. You have me and Demyx. We'll always be here and im sure mom will love you. We all get out after next year and when we do, we'll all move in with mom until we can get a place of our own. Demyx wants to go to college but we don't have to. We can get a little cottage in the woods, just for us. No one can bother us or anything. You can even have Demyx and Zexion over for tea of you want." that made him laugh a little. Smiling down, I continued.

"If your mother and brother abandoned you, they obviously don't love you. Don't waste your time on someone who isnt willing to waste their time on you. (AN: that's my motto XP ) Just take a deep breath. Don't think of all the things your missing, but focus on the things you have. You have me, Demyx, Zexion, and mom comes this weekend and you can meet her than. You'll lover her and I know she'll love you. Just wait and see. Feel any better."

Roxas nodded solemnly. Sniffling, he wiped away the last tear and took a deep, rattling breath. Letting it out again, he blinked a few times and got himself under control. Finally looking at me, he smiled a weak, tired smile.

"I would love to meet that from which you've sprung." I laughed.

"Alright than. She's gonna be here Saturday, and today is Thursday, which mean she's gonna be here in about a day and a half." grinning a cocky little half smile, I dropped a kiss on the small blondes nose. He laughed, obviously feeling better.

Finally sitting down on the bed next to him, I pulled him into my arms and cuddled him close. He just went limp, allowing me to coddle him. Laughing, he pulled out of my arms and stood up. Going to the CD player, he opened my CD case and started flipping through the CD's. Pulling one out, he flipped it upside down so I couldn't see. Taking out The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, he flipped the new CD in and put the other back. Flipping through the songs until he found what he was looking for, Roxas hit play and plopped back down on the bed.

Waiting silently, I listened for the beginning of the song. Laughing, I sang along as Boat by Random Encounter came on. Rolling over, I hugged Roxas to my chest and sang in a really bad falsetto in his ear.

"Gah!!! Get away from meeeee! Your awful and your killing my ear drums! Oh my poor musicians ears! (AN: I say that a lot during American Idol XP)" laughing, I rolled over until I was sitting on his hips, his hands pinned up over his head, singing in his ear like an idiot.

Laughing, he pretended to pass out, not succeeding well due to the fact that he was still laughing uncontrollably at my horrible singing. As the song finally came to an end, another random song came on. Demyx had made me this mix CD forever ago so who knew what was on it. Listening intently, I waited to see if I knew the words. Snorting, I started to sing along to the Irish Pub Song by Flogging Molly, barely containing my laughter at the look on Roxas' face.

Stopping suddenly in the middle of my 'solo', I bent down until I was nose-to-nose with the squirming blonde. It made him quiet immediately. Kissing him lightly on the lips, I inhaled his scent. Closing my eyes, I deepened the kiss, meeting no resistance whatsoever.

Roxas kissed back, hard and soft at the same time.

"Awww! Look Zexy, their so kee-ute!" I groaned as I heard Demyx in the background.

Roxas' face was almost as hot as my hands as he looked over my shoulder and realized who was speaking.

"Aww! And look Zexy, now he's BLUSHING!" Demyx cooed.

"Demyx, get out!" I wined.

"Come on Demyx, lets leave them alone. I want to...show you something. Back in our room you know." Roxas jumped as that had only ever been the second time he'd heard Zexion speak. He was a man of few words.

Smiling coyly, Demyx linked arms with Zexion and skipped out of the room.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he hollered over his shoulder. Groaning, I flopped down on top of Roxas, getting a grunt in return.

Roxas began to laugh, rolling me off him. Standing, he went to his dresser and pulled out some lounge pants and a t-shirt and stuff. Grabbing his bag, he opened the door, hollering over his shoulder something about being right back.

Going to my dresser, I pulled out some pajamas and changed. Stepping into black silky night pants and pulling a Nightmare Before Christmas t-shirt over my head, I flopped back down on the bed and laced my fingers under my head. The next song on the CD surprised me, it was The Used. I sang the first few words.

"So deep, that it didnt even bleed and catch me. Off guard, red handed now im far from lonely..." trailing off, I though about the blonde I happened to share a bed with.

Standing up, I pulled the covers back and crawled into the warmth of the electric blanket I sneaked in. I though to the days ahead, the visit with mom in particular. I was sure she would love Roxas and I knew he would love her. I really wanted to talk future on Saturday.

_Im sure mom would let me and Demyx back and Im pretty sure she'll accept Roxas as well. But what about Roxas' family? Maybe I should try to call them, say im a friend. Encourage them to visit or at least talk to the kid. Maybe mom would do it. I'll have to ask her._

Roxas re-entered at that moment, throwing his dirty clothes into the basket and his bag on the dresser. Crawling under the covers, he snuggled into my side and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. Taking my other arm, he took my hand in his and examined it. Going to peel off the glove, I watched his face. He pulled each finger tip off a bit until he had done all five fingers. Taking all the tips in his hand, he tugged until the whole thing came off. Setting it aside, he touched my palm cautiously with the tip of his index finger. Finding it only mildly warm, he laced his fingers through mine and I closed mine over his.

Smiling up at me, the small blonde looked happy. Unlacing his fingers from mine, he brought my hand close to his face and began to examine it. Sitting up, he closed my hand between his.

"Make fire, please."

"You kinda have to let go first. I don't want to burn you. What do you want me to do?"

"Uhm...light your thumb." snapping my fingers, I held my thumb up for his inspection.

A small flame was poised on the tip of my thumb, not seeming to have any effect on my skin whatsoever. Licking his finger, Roxas reached over and tried to put the small flame out. When it didnt go out, he tried again. All the time I tried to contain my laughter.

"Its not as easy as that Roxy. My flame dosn't just 'go out' unless I want it to, or your use large quantities of water for a long time." Smiling, Roxas didnt seem put out at all and just leaned a bit closer.

"Wanna loose an eyebrow?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jerking back, he looked shock for a moment before he figured out I was joking. Laughing, he looked up at me, his eyes twinkling. His gaze going back to my thumb, he gasped as the flame went from orange to blue, to green, to purple. Keeping it a purple, Roxas grabbed my hand and stared, mesmerized.

"Like fire do ya?" laughing, I pulled my hand back a little before he burned himself. Extinguishing the flame, I took Roxas' shoulders in my hands and pulled him down so his head was laying on my chest. Breathing deeply, I smiled, content. It took awhile, but Roxas finally feel asleep and as soon as he did, I slept too. Happy, content, calm. For now.

**A/N: **hey yall! Wowieeze this was a quick update! Yay for me and the return of my muse!! As always, thank you Andrew for letting me vent. I would like to add three more thanks. Thank you to Leod for letting me use your sax for this story. Thank you Dodge (my music teacher) for letting me steal your phrase! ("Don't do anything I wouldnt do!" She says that to us at the end of every class XP) And last but not at all least, thank you Onee Chan for providing me song titles for the chapter. Without you, I would be like...blarg. I love you all and thank you again. Well until next time my loves!

**E/N: **Yo Wassup people. My names Andrew, and my screen name is aydlee. I like pie, music, and did I say pie? I play trumpet in my own band. My hobbies are sleeping, procrastinating, and anime XD. Things I do on my free time? Weeeelll… Writing this note for one. ANNYYYYHOWZ, Peace!

PS: REVIEW!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license- / Andrew


	11. Love, Hugs, and Axelberry Pie

**A/N:** hey everyone! Thanks for all the positive reviews for chapters 9 and 10. They really made my day. Well I know how excited you all are about Roxas meeting Axel's mom, so im just gonna skip ahead to that part...plus I don't want to bore you with all the little things that happen in between. Something may be mentioned, i dunno. I don't pre-write these chapters, I just go with it! Sometimes I make a rough outline if I have a good idea, but most are just instant brain children XP. As always, thank you Andrew love for putting up with me. Well, on to the story shall we?

**PS:** about the title...it was a brain child of mine I had during a discussion with Andrew about pie flavors...

**PSS:** I HAVE AN OFFER FOR YALL!!!! IT'S A DRAWING CONTEST...WOO HOO!! Here the contest. Chapter 13 is the school-wide contest for Axel and Roxas. Now Roxas is gonna sing a rock/punk song. Im not sure what yet, but I would LOVE ideas (thats not the contest) The contest is, I want YOU to create his outfit. Now my friend Leod created one idea that was my brain child (I cant draw worth crap!) I will get it up...somewhere ASAP. I want you to draw Roxas, post it somewhere (myspace, deviant art, ect) and send me the link. The winner will have their outfit used as Roxas' in the chapter. Hurry hurry and draw away! Remember, it should look like something out of Hot Topic or Torrid or something. Im looking for goth/emo/punk thing. Good luck all, I look forward to your drawings!

**Disclaimer:** Me: meh, I cant think of anything. Andrew, any ideas?

Andrew: We don't own KH, but we do own... this pie I made... and my mp3 player... and... Hey look! A distraction! Annnyyywaaays, hope you enjoy the story.

**11**

**Love, Hugs, and Axelberry Pie**

**Sequence: Axel**

**Roxas**

Friday came and went in the blink of an eye. Before I knew it, it was Saturday; time for Roxas to meet mom. Waking up Saturday morning, I opened my eyes, took a deep breath, and sat up. Roxas was already awake, reading in the chair on the other side of the room. His legs folded beneath him, blonde hair flopping over into his face, he turned the page of the book he was reading. Watching him, I noticed the page never turned again. It was almost like he wasn't even reading. Im sure if I was closer, I would see that his eyes never moved.

He must be nervous. I wonder what he's thinking.

"Penny for your throughts?" Roxas jumped, dropping his book on the floor. Realizing it was only me, he smiled a nervous smile and picked up his book.

Marking his page and setting the book under his chair, he unfolded his legs and stood. He strode to the side of the bed, plopping himself down next to me. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pulled him down next to me and wrapped my body around his small, cold form.

"You really think she'll like me?"

"I've told you a million times already. I know she'll like you. Stop worrying. So much. You sound like my mother!" Smiling, I burrowed my face into his coconut-scented hair. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I inhaled the sweet scent.

"Mom's gonna come back for the school concert." I said, suddenly remembering.

All was quiet for a while except for the old The Used album playing softly. The lyrics to Blue and Yellow floated through my head as I drifted back to sleep.

Should have done something

but I've gone it enough

by the way your hands were shaking

rather waste some time with you.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I felt a light brush along my lips. Opening my eyes and looking down, I saw Roxas' index finger running along my lips. Parting my lips slightly, I waitef for the finger to brush by again. When it did, I sucked it in my mouth. Bathing the tip with my tongue, I felt Roxas squirm slightly. Pulling my head back and forth, I sucked on his finger as erotically as possible.

Pulling his finger out, Roxas flipped over and faced me, his face a mere half inch from mine. Kissing me on the nose, he smiled and got up. Sitting up, I stuck out my tongue at him and flung the covers off. Gathering a stack of clothes, I toddled out the door to the bathroom.

About ten minutes later, I walked back through the door, toweling off my hair. I caught sight of Roxas pacing the length of the room. Cute is What We Aim For played in the background. Roxas must have changed the CD. They were pretty good. Listening for a second, I recognized the song as Curse of Curves.

Throwing my towel in the laundry basket, I shook my head until my spikes flopped into their natural position. Taking Roxas by the shoulders, I steered him to the bed, sitting him down on the edge. Going to the dresser, I took to bottle of gel off and squirted a little into my hand. After rubbing my hands together, I ran my fingers through my hair so it wouldn't frizz and wiped the remaining gel on my discarded towel. Crossing the room to the bed, I stood in front of Roxas and pushed him backwards on the bed.

Straddling his hips I pressed my lips to his, determined to take away his fear of meeting my mother. Since talking wasn't doing any good, this was the next step in my mind. I heard the door open in the back of my mind, but chose to ignore it. When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I pulled away from Roxas. The small blonde was panting slightly beneath me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Demyx standing there with a smug look on his face.

"You do realize its time to go, right? Mom's here." Smiling, I just stood up and held out a hand to Roxas. Roxas took my hand, apparently needing my assistance up if the way his knees almost gave out was any indication.

Lacing my fingers through his, I pulled him along behind me. Closing the door behind us, we followed the big burly guard down the hall. Demyx and Zexion trailed behind us, talking in hushed tones. Leading Roxas along, we walked out the front door and headed to the out building. Upon entering it, we were led to a large room at the end of the hall. The four of us filed in as Roxas got his first sight of mom.

xxXxx

Clutching Axels hand tighter, I took a deep breath and entered the room behind him. Looking around, I caught sight of who must have been Axel's mother.

Tall and blonde, she stood on the other side of a wooden table that looked bolted to the ground. She came around the table and Axel let go of my hand long enough to engulf her in a hug. Demyx and Zexion came up from behind, both wanting hugs too. When everyone else had successfully been hugged, she came up to me.

She was a good four or so inches taller than me with long blonde hair. Her hair, the same color of Demyx's , reached midway down her back and hung in soft waves. Up close, I saw her bright green eyes sparkle and her smooth cheeks glow. Her mouth was turned up with a smile and her white teeth shined. She was clad in bellbottom jeans with random patches organized in an ornate style. Her white tank top came to the top of her hips with a grey tank top over it. A black butterfly was stretched across the grey and she had a wide spike belt around her hips.

Smiling her warm smile, she stood in front of me.

"Hello. My name is Celes. You must be Roxas." nodding my head, I looked up into her eyes. "I've heard a lot about you between Axel and Demyx. Wanna sit? I promise I don't bite. At least, I don't bite harder than Axel." I couldn't help but laugh at that, instantly put at ease.

Going to where Axel was sitting on the table, I stood between his spread legs and felt him wrap his arms lazily around my shoulders. Zexion was sitting next to us in a chair with Demyx in his lap. Celes pulled a chair in front of us all and sat down, pulling her legs under herself Indian style. Eyeing Axel, she tried to restrain a smile.

"So what possessed you to suck the poor virgin soul out of this little blonde so he could join your guys' evil cult?" she raised an eye brow.

I felt Axel's deep rumbling laugh before I heard it.

"Jeeze mom, don't give me all the credit. Demyx over here helped." Demyx laughed.

"I mean first you guys get poor, poor Zexion. He was an alright kid before you two got ahold of him, he even got good grades, no offense Zexy love." Zexion just nodded, clearly amused by the going's on. "Now you come to me with this shrimpy blue-eyed blonde who looks like an angel, no offense Roxy love." I just smiled, thinking this was all very entertaining. "This poor kid is probably in here for no more than a small misdemeanor, when here come you three deciding your gonna take his poor virgin soul. Im ashamed to call you my sons." Sighing an over-exaggerated sigh, she shook her head and closed her eyes.

Laughing, Axel wrapped his long legs around my hips and pulled me close against him.

"It's too late mother, we've already conformed him to our will. And better yet, he's pregnant." Axel smiled his evil smile as he rested his chin on my shoulder. Celes burst out laughing.

I looked down, poking myself in the stomach. Looking over at Axel, I did my best impression of an indignant glare.

"Are you calling me fat?" I questioned. Axel laughed, kissing my cheek. Smiling, I looked over at Celes to find her smiling at Axel and I. She looked happy. Looking at me, her smiled sofened.

"Thank you Roxas love. Thank you for making my sons happy. When their happy, I'm happy. So thank you for making me happy. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. When you get out, you'll always have a home with us. Axel told me about your mom and I'm sorry. I cant see how any mother would do that to her son. Im not proud of my sons for getting themselves in here, but nothing could ever make me love them any less. I love them from the bottom of my heart." pulling myself away from Axel, I went to kneel in front of Celes. Looking her in the eye, mine began to water.

"Celes?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes love?"

"Will you be my mom, since mine is gone?" she smiled a warm smile.

"Of course I will honey. Of course I will." smiling, she leaned down and engulfed me in a tight hug. Hugging her back, I reveled in the feeling. Hugging mom or Sora had never felt like this. This was warm and full of love and caring. Mom's hugs were brief and kind. That was all. Smiling, I squeezed back. Finally releasing each other, I stood and walked back to Axel.

Axel smiled, re-wrapping himself around me. Feeling secure and loved, I leaned back in his embrace, content.

Clearing his throat, Demyx got everyone's attention.

"I would just like to officially welcome Roxas to the family. What say all, group hug?" what started out sweet, by the end I was grimacing. Oh god, a group hug. The other three advanced on me and Axel, engulfing us in their warmth. Laughing, I squirmed until they backed off.

"So am I now one of you? Is my virgin soul officially owned by you all? Will it have its own little glass case?" laughing, I smiled at them all. We all laughed together, totally at ease.

A knock came at the door and the guard come in the door.

"Roxas, come with me. There's someone here to see you." looking puzzled, I stepped away from Axel. Looking around at everyone, I must have looked nervous.

"Come with me all?" they all nodded in agreement as I led the procession out the door. Following the guard to a smaller room at the other end of the hall, we all squished in and I faltered slightly.

Sitting on the side of the table opposite the door, was none other than my mother. Her face the picture of calm, she sat next to three boxes full of what I assumed was my stuff. Stopping completely, I felt Axel grab my hand from behind, squeezing it lightly to let me know he was there.

Taking a deep, but shuttering breath, I stepped forward to face my mother.

"Hello Roxas. And who are all these people?" facing me calmly, she regarded Axel and the others. Pointing them out one by one, they waved in turn.

"Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Celes. Their my. Their my." drawing strength from Axel's hand surrounding mine, I took a deep breath and tried again. "Their my family."

Mom looked startled for a moment, but recovered her composure almost instantly. Pointing at the boxes on her left, she started.

"Here is all your stuff. I don't want it anymore. After today, you will please stop calling and writing. I don't want to hear from you anymore. When you get out of here, don't come back to my house, I don't want you there. It will be as if you never existed. All your paper documents are in the custody of this facility and as you'll be of age when you leave, you can lay claim to them at that time. This is everything and if you have nothing more to say, I will leave."

A single tear made its way down my face. She was being so cold, so businesslike. It hurt deeply. Taking gulping breaths, I tried to get enough breath to breath properly, but I couldn't manage it. Staring at her through hurt eyes, she only looked back with her calm, cold, glare. Turning my back on her, I marched military style out of the room. Everyone left but Celes. Once in the hallway, I turned and burried my face in Axel's chest. I could hear the shouting of Celes and mom behind me but I didnt really hear any of it. Wrapping my arms around Axel's neck, I clung for dear life. He was my anchor as my world went spiraling down.

**A/N:** ANOTHER emo Roxy chapter, gotta love em! Love Axel and Demyx's mom. Gotta love Celes! Well hope you enjoyed it and I will now hand the torch to Andrew as im too tired to think of anything else to say other than you should listen to the songs in this story if you don't already. Good luck on the contest and I look forward to lots of entrys. Love you all to pieces!

**E/N:** Don't you just hate Roxas' mother? Gosh... she could've at least said I love you one more time or something... GEEEEZEEEE. Annnyyways read and review.

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license/Andrew-


	12. Fun With GoFish

A/N: hey yall! Im glad you all wanted to kill Roxas' mom! -sorta- that makes me feel as if I've done my job as a writer, yay! I love Axel's mom too! She made me happy. I actually based her a lot on my mom. Things Celes will say are mostly things my mom has said XP! I love my mommy! Anyways! I hope you all think about the contest! I may wait until 14 to do the concert to give yall a little more time for drawing if anyone wants to enter! Well lets move on...

Disclaimer: Me: Uhh...I don't own KH or any songs I may use or mention. They belong to their respective artists and KH belongs to Square Enix...sadly...Anything you feel the need to add Andrew?  
Andrew:I like... eggssssssss.

12 Fun With Go-Fish Sequence: Axel

After the whole ordeal with Roxas' mom, mom went in and 'had a few words' with her. Something along the lines of being an awful parent and stuff. Roxas just went back to our room and curled in the chair in an apathetic little ball of misery. Demyx, Zexion and I brought the three boxes in, than Demyx and Zexion left. After stacking the boxes at the foot of the bed, I tried to distract myself. I wanted to give Roxas some 'alone time'.

After a few hours, he came over to the bed where I was doing math and gave me a big hug.

"Wanna help me go through the boxes?" He asked.

"Sure."

Bringing the top box on the bed, the small blonde next to me lifted the flaps. This box was full mostly with clothes with the exception of the three picture frames flipped upside down on top. Lifting the first one, I saw a picture of Roxas surrounded by a group of teens. It looked to be someone's birthday and judging by the pointed hat on Roxas' head, I assumed it to be his. Pointing at each person, he told me their names.

"This is my 14th birthday. That's my brother Sora there. That's Tidus, Hayner, and Namine. There's Pence in the corner. That's my other friend Andy. He was pretty close with Hayner."

Picking up the next frame, it depicted Roxas, his mother, and a boy I thought was Roxas' brother. They sure looked an awful lot alike.

"That's me, mom, and Sora at the park. That was the first time I had ever had Sea Salt ice cream. It's my favorite now."

Picking up the last picture, I smiled. It was Roxas and Sora with their arms flung around each other. Both sporting peace signs, they were also giving each other bunny ears. They looked happy and carefree, sitting on a low stone ledge in what looked to be a garden. It was hard to believe that this was the kid who disowned his own brother.

"That's at Namine's house. She told us to do something funny." Setting the pictures back in the box for the moment, he set the box aside and picked up the second one. It was much heavier and harder to open.

When we did get it open, it was full of random articles one would find in a teenagers room. The breakable items on top were wrapped in newspaper. Unwrapping them, Roxas revealed a small box with a porcelain top, a bottle of sea glass, a small glass saxophone, and an all glass frame with a picture of Roxas and Sora after what looked to be a chocolate and sprinkles fight.

Under the breakables were others of Roxas' belongings. A few posters, four CD organizers, a bunch of video games, a portable CD player that looked a bit worse for wear, an alarm clock, a studded belt, MP3 speakers, about a dozen DVD's, some books, a calender, folders filled with random sketches and papers, two notebooks, a few sketch pads, some pencils, and a few other little things. Re-packing everything, Roxas set this box on top of the first and tried lifting the last.

It was the heaviest. It took both me and Demyx to carry it in. Upon opening it, we saw a TV, DVD player and VCR combo, a new looking game consol, four controllers, and an antenna.

"Help me Ax!" it took a little while, but about half an hour later, we had everything hooked up. Lounging on the bed, I half watched Howls Moving Castle. Roxas was on the floor going through the box of clothes. I turned my head at the girlish shriek that came from his general direction. Pulling a thin, rectangular object from the box, Roxas squealed with glee and jumped on the bed.

"My laptop! She packed my laptop!" setting the device on the bed next to him, he dove for the box and came back up with a digital camera.

"And my digital camera! Sweet! I cant believe she packed ALL my electronics! I saved up for YEARS for them. Except the laptop, that was a gift from Namine when she got a new one that could accommodate her drawing. But that's beside the point!" smiling, he hopped back onto the bed next to me and pulled bot devices into his lap. Booting the computer up, he whipped around and took a picture of me with my tongue out. Laughing as he reviewed the picture, he shut the camera off.

All of a sudden, Demyx had burst through the door, a deck of cards in his hand and a Zexion trailing behind. Turning the TV off, he smiled and looked at Roxas' startled expression. I was used to my brother popping in unexpectedly.

"Im bored, so I had an idea..."

"This cant be good." I commented dryly. Roxas laughed and Demyx pouted.

"Like I was saying! I had an idea. Who wants to play..." he held up the cards. "Strip Poker!!!" I busted up laughing as Roxas' face went red.

"Alright." I agreed.

"I don't know how to play poker." Roxas murmured.

"Hey Dem, remember that time we played strip Go-Fish? What about that instead?" I said. Demyx nodded his agreement and Roxas sighed.

The smaller blonde set his laptop and camera on the floor as I popped in a random CD from Roxas' collection, which was pretty similar to mine. Pain by Three Days Grace played in the background as Demyx bounded onto the bed and Zexion sat down, crossing his legs. Shuffling the cards, Demyx eyed all of us and dealt.

About half an hour later, Zexion was the only one still fully dressed. Demyx was down to his shirt and boxers. Roxas still had his boxers, a sock, and his wristband. I had only boxers and my gloves. Roxas laughed at some really perverted comment Demyx made about getting laid while Zexion was still dressed. It was Roxas' turn.

"Demyx, got any threes?"

"Go fish buddy." Roxas sighed, picked up a card, and threw his wristband on the floor. Zexion's turn. (A/N: OMG ZEXION IS GONNA SAY SOMETHING -gasp- XP)

"Axel, do you have any fours?" I tossed one at him. Demyx's turn.

"Roxas, got any queens?"

"Go fish." Demyx picked up the last card and threw his shirt at Zexion. My turn.

"Zexion, got any kings?" he shook his head. Switching my cards to my left hand, I pulled my right glove off with my teeth and threw it at Roxas. It hit him in the face. Roxas' turn.

"Demyx, got any aces?" Demyx shook his head sadly. Roxas stripped off his sock. Zexion's turn. (A/N: HE GONNA TALK AGAIN!!! lmao)

"Axel, do you have any kings?" I threw one at him and stuck out my tongue. Demyx's turn.

"Roxas, got any jacks?" Roxas chucked it at the mulleted boys head. My turn.

"Dem, got any tens?" he handed my his. Roxas' turn.

"Ax, got any nines?" he pleaded with me with his eyes. I shook my head, an evil smile spreading across my face. Roxas blushed, realizing he had only one item of clothing left. Plucking at the waistband of his boxers, he took a deep breath.

xxXxx

Laughing, I threw a pillow at Roxas' head the next morning as his Mario shoved my Link off the edge of the platform. The case for Super Smash Brothers lay on the floor. He threw the pillow back but his aim was way off and it hit the wall. I laughed harder and tackled the small blonde.

He laughed, flailing everywhere. Both controllers were tossed to the floor as I pinned Roxas' hands above his head. Straddling his hips, I clicked the TV off with the remote. Setting the remote on the bedside table, I hit 'play' on the CD player and just let it play whatever happened to be in there. Rain by Breaking Benjamin came on. Smiling down at my blonde counterpart, I kissed the tip of his nose lightly.

Laughing softly, Roxas smiled and kissed my chin.

"You missed." I said laughingly.

"Did not! I was aiming for your chin. Now allow me to aim for your mouth." laughing as the mere cheesiness of his line, Roxas cut off my laughter with a kiss.

When he pulled away, I was still laughing.

"I think that was about the worst thing to ever come out of our mouth. And that includes those awful frozen peas you were munching on the other day." I made a face and Roxas laughed again.

"Frozen peas are good!" he protested.

"They taste like...like baby puke!"

"What?! How would you know?"

I shrugged.

"They taste better than you!" Roxas shot back.

"You know, they taste like you."

"So I taste like baby puke? Are you saying I taste bad?"

"A bad baby, baby." Roxas busted up laughing at that. I smiled my suave smile.

Leaning down, I licked from his cheek to his ear.

"Actually, you taste pretty good. Like a tropical smoothie. I like it." grinning, I trailed my tongue lazily back to his lips and kissed them lightly. Just as I went to pull away, he lifted his head and captured my lips in a harder, more passionate kiss. Leaning down until my body was pressed against his, I let go of his struggling wrists and placed a hand on either side of his head. Roxas reached his arms up, wrapping them around my neck. Pulling back slightly, I smiled down at his sparkling eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. Leaning back down, I was glad I had him, all to myself.

xxXxx

There were new kids coming today. They made an announcement at breakfast saying there was going to be an assembly. Taking Roxas' hand, we walked to the auditorium. Demyx and Zexion trailed behind us. Sitting down, Roxas sat in the aisle seat with me next to him. Demyx next to me and Zexion after him. Larxene came rushing up to us, squatting next to Roxas' seat and conversing with him in low tones. I heard them both laugh before she scampered off to find a seat before the curtain opened.

Taking my ipod out of my pocket, I unwound the headphones from the player and smoothed them out. Handing one to Roxas, I plugged mine in my ear and turned the ipod on. Scrolling through my play lists, I picked my favorite and hit play. Ohio is For Lovers by Hawthorn Heights blared in my ear as Cid came on stage. Pausing the music long enough to make sure it was just new students, I hit play again. Roxas elbowed me in the side and pulled the earphone out.

"Listen." he whispered. I stuck out my tongue, but turned the ipod off and wound up the headphones. Cid stepped up to the microphone and turned it on. Clearing his throat, he began.

"We have two new students joining us today. Let us commence with the arrival ceremony." Stepping off to the sides, the curtains opened to reveal two teenage boys sitting on the stage. One was blonde and tallish with s sweatband around his head. The other was slightly taller with dark hair and dark features. They looked vaguely familiar. That was weird. I looked over at Roxas. His jaw was almost hitting the floor and his eyes were wide as saucers.

The blonde stood and stepped up to the microphone.

"Hey. My name is Hayner." now why did that name sound familiar? "Im here cause I helped my buddy Andy here..." that name sounded familiar too. Where the hell have I seen them? America's most wanted? "Steal a bunch of school property and draw graffiti on the cafeteria walls." smiling, he sat back down. The darker one stood up to the mike.

"My names Andrew. You can just call me Andy. I planned the stealing of school property and bought the paint for the graffiti. It was kinda fun." smirking, he sat back down. The curtain closed as Cid stepped back to the mic.

"That is all. You may all go back to your rooms. Dismissed." I stood , looking down at Roxas. He was looking in shock at the now-closed stage. Thinking, it clicked.

That was Hayner and Andy from Roxas' 14th birthday picture. He knows those guys. They went to his school. Their his friends. Holy. Shit.

Ruffling Roxas' hair, I pulled him from his trance.

"Its okay. We can talk to them later. Come on, lets go back." helping Roxas up, I took his hand and led him up the aisle. Sighing, I dragged him down the hall to our room and shut the door.

Rain, rain go away.  
Come again another day.  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

To lie here under you,  
is all that I could ever do.  
To lie here under you is all...

Rain, rain go away.  
Come again another day.  
All the world is waiting for the sun.

All the world is waiting for the sun...

A/N: OOOO!!!! Hayner and Andy are there!!! -gasp- yesh, Andy is based on my editor Andrew. I said I would include him somehow, and here's how! Well I look forward to your comments and thank you all for commenting on 11. You guys keep me writing, you are all my muses. Leod drew a picture for Roxas at the concert and I'll post it HOPEFULLY on deviant art. The link to my account will be on my page so you call can see that AND the picture of her B-E-A UTIFUL drawing of Roxas in the slinky red dress of Axel's dream. XP. Well I hope to see yall next chapter and this chapter is dedicated to Phaz...my #1 fan. I love you honey!!! -huggle- and yes those are the lyrics to Rain by Breaking Benjamin...good song that...

E/N: Yes thats me. I hope they have a tennis court at this school... Read and Revieeewww.

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-/Andrew 


	13. Cause and Effect

**A/N: **hey everyone. I decided, that instead of making this chapter into like three parts, I would just make it one really long chapter so thats why it took so long. Sorry about that. Well I don't really have much to say so, lets move on, ill say at the end what and whom everything belongs to XP. This chapter is dedicated to Leod. For always being there no matter what and helping me with this story. Love you soooo much!

**PS: I just wanted to say, whomever is leaving nasty comments on every chapter, please stop. If you don't like my story, don't read it. I really don't want to hear that you think I should commit suicide for such bad writing. I really am sick of it and I really wish you would stop. So if you are reading this, please don't comment on my stories anymore. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: **I dunno...I don't own anything...the songs from the concert don't belong to me, I'll put a disclaimer for them at the end...the characters don't belong to me...hmmm...also, the names of the instruments don't belong to me, they belong to my friends. -le sigh- only Knunzio esh mine...and some of Axel's lines on pages like 4 & 5 belong to Lucky Meryl..I stole them from our RP XP...recognize them love? Haha!

**13**

**Cause and Effect**

**Sequence: Sora**

**Axel**

**PS: YES THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY IS FROM SORA'S POV!!! I KNOW I MADE HIM SEEM LIKE THE BAD GUY IN THE BEGINNING, BUT HOPEFULLY HE CAN REDEEM HIMSELF IN THIS CHAPTER!!! -cough, cough-**

**Sora: IIMMM SOORRYYY!!!**

**Me: This is your last chance hun.**

**Sora: I'll take it!!! I'll be better, I promise!!!**

**Me: -sigh- fine, good luck convincing Roxas though**

**Sora: -pulls out key blade- he'll take me back...**

**Me: NO VIOLENCE UNLESS ITS TOWARDS AXEL OR DEMYX WHEN THEIR BEING STUPID!!!**

**Sora: -sigh- fine...**

**Heehee...long enough note...thing?**

I sat quietly on my bed, staring at the paper between my hands. It had become permanently creased in two places from being folded and unfolded so many times. I still wasn't sure. Should I stay or should I go?**(A/N: haha! That's a song!! Sorry...im interrupting..back to the story) **I just couldn't decide. Mom would _freak_ if she knew. I blew a chocolate colored lock of hair out of my eyes.

_Who gives a damn what mom thinks! Im tired of being the good, obedient son who ditches his brother, his best friend, just because 'mommy said so'. This sucks and im tired of it! I mean, there wasn't even any proof he really DID anything! It could have just been a 'wrong place wrong time' scenario. Seriously...it hurt so much to just leave him there after I said all that awful stuff to him at the school. If I had stayed any longer, I would have broken down. I hated doing that._

With that, I stood. Pulling on my sneakers, I felt around in my pockets for my keys. Not finding them, I looked around the room until I spotted them caught in a plastic tree in my fish tank.

_How the hell did they get there?_

Shrugging, I fished them out with the little blue net and dried them with a shirt hanging off my desk. Running down the stairs, I penned a hasty note to mom and left, slamming the door behind me.

_**Mom, **_

_**Went to the mall and than to Pence's house. I'll call later tonight. My cell is dead so don't bother. Love you and see you later.**_

**_Sora_ **

xxXxx

Sitting the still slightly shocked blonde on our bed, I got down on my knees so we were face to face. Tilting his chin up until his eyes were level with mine, I looked unto his unfocused eyes.

"Roxas, Roxy, Rox. Hellooooooo. Anyone home?" snapping my fingers in front of his face, he turned shocked eyes to my face, finally focused.

"Hnn? Oh. Sorry." he smiled apologetically.

"You gonna be okay? Those were your friends right, Hayner and Andy..?"

"Yeah, those were my friends. Stealing instruments, graffiti. It just doesn't seem like them. I mean sure, Hayner was always really, um, how should I say this, a bit pushy. Andy, he never hid his feelings, but I mean, wow." standing, the blonde walked to the door, still in a slight daze.

I followed after him, afraid he was gonna walk into a wall or something. Catching his hand, I walked him down the hall towards Demyx's room. Demyx was always informed about new students, don't ask me how, and their whereabouts. Knocking on their door, I shoved it open. Flinging my free hand over my eyes, I stormed into the room.

"IS IT SAFE!?" I heard Demyx laugh.

"YEAH." he yelled back, still laughing.

Removing my hand from my eyes, I surveyed the room spread out before me. Two twin beds were pushed together in the back left hand corner. A desk with a shiny new laptop sat in the opposite corner. The floor was covered in a thick black shag rug that looked in need of a good vacuum and to my right was a complex stereo system that I was always afraid to touch. On my left was a guitar stand with a long blue guitar that looked freshly polished. Demyx was very OCD when it came to Spencer. It was the same with Zexion and his complex stereo system. Two huge metal CD towers stretched from floor to ceiling next to the stereo.

I think between the two of them, Demyx and Zexion owned just about every CD by every band or singer ever produced in the 80's. They didn't really seem like it at times, but they were hardcore 80's junkies. Bon Jovi, Guns and Roses, AC/DC, Green Day, Berlin, Duran Duran, Blondie, U2, Motley Crew, Dokken, Eagles, Depesh Mode, Violent Femmes, Madonna, and Van Halen. Added to this massive collection, was Demyx's shelf of every CD or single Jimi Hendrix had ever produced. It was insane.

Covering the walls was a random assortment of band posters, all from the 80's. (**yay for the 80's! I had to get my moms help for this whole segment of the chapter! Oops! Im interrupting again, sorry!) **There were also many colorful posters of Demyx's favorite Japanese bands like Orange Range and Miyavi. The walls were painted a royal blue with black shiny trim.

Demyx was sitting upside down in a squishy black mushroom chair against one wall, playing a light blue bass he liked to call Silent Bob. Zexion was sitting cross-legged on the bed, folding laundry by the looks of it. _Pansy. _Grinning, I pushed Roxas in the room by the small of his back and closed the door behind us.

"Hey. What can I do for you?" Demyx asked, flipping his feet to the floor, never messing up a single chord. Zexion looked up from his diligent folding.

"Just wanted to know if you could help up out a bit." Demyx nodded for me to continue.

"You know those new kids who came today, Hayner and Andy?" Demyx nodded. "Well they just so happen to be some old school friends of Roxas' and we're wondering if you knew where they were staying. Just wanted to drop in and say hi. You know."

Demyx gave me a smug look.

"Course I know where their staying. I know everything." I rolled my eyes. "Room 658. Just down the hall. The old residents graduated last month. I heard that it's new tenants are only temporary. Just staying until their court dates roll around." standing up, Demyx set Silent Bob in the chair.

Nodding, I saluted Demyx and laughed when he curtsied back, pulling the sides of his long chained sweatshirt out. He, Zexion, and I had matching sweatshirts. It was our 'gang symbol' as mom liked to call it. She had one too.

_We should make one for Roxas._

Laughing, I dragged Roxas out the door. Looking up and down the hall, I saw no one. I took Roxas by the shoulders and pushed his back against the wall. The small blonde looked up at me, slight sadness in his bright blue eyes. Smiling, I pressed my lips gently to his and pulled back. Giving me a gentle smile, Roxas pulled me into a hug. I hugged the smaller boy back, sighing in contentment. When we finally broke apart, we walked hand in hand to room 658.

Upon reaching the door, I knocked lightly. Just as the door opened, Roxas pulled his hand from mine and shoved it into his pocket.

"Hey, what can I do for– Roxas! Andy, its Roxas!" the short, lanky blonde who looked like he was ready to go for a jog, motioned to someone behind him. Opening the door wider, another head popped in.

"Hey Rox! Long time, no see! How ya been?" Roxas smiled sheepishly.

"Hey guys. Not too bad. This is my...uh...roommate. Axel."

"Hey Axel!"

"Hey! How are ya?"

I looked at Roxas, confusion and hurt flickering across my face. Composing my features, I turned from Roxas and smiled at the lanky blonde and the shorter Asian kid.

"Hey, im Axel. Nice to meet you. Your old friends of Roxas'?" I waved with forced enthusiasm and played dumb.

"Yeah." The blonde answered. "We all used to go to school together. Than Roxas got sent here after–." Roxas clamped a hand over the kids mouth.

"Can we not talk about this now, Hayner." Hayner shrugged and Roxas released his friends mouth.

"Well we've got some unpacking to do. We'll see you guys later?" Andy asked. Roxas nodded.

"Bye Roxas! See you later Axel!" Hayner shut the door.

Pulling my ipod out of my pocket, I plugged the ear bud's in my ears and flipped through the songs until Far Away by Nickelback was blaring in my ear. I began to walk in the general direction of somewhere other than my room. I stopped when I felt a sharp tugging on the back of my sweatshirt. The movement made the sweatshirt chains clink together.

Pausing my music, I turned around and glared at the determined blonde still holding my shirt.

"What!"

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere else. What do you care? Im just your roommate."

"You know that's not true!"

"Than why did you tell them that? I will NOT be a closet boyfriend. Got it memorized?!"

"And you wont be!"

"Than when are you gonna tell them, hmm?"

"Uhh..."

"I'm not going to hide. And I'm not letting you hide either."

"Well...I--"

"You have to tell them. I'm not going to hide my love for you forever. I understand it being hard, but you still need to tell them. If they're really your friends, they'll understand."

Turning back around, I headed to the music room, leaving my blonde other-half standing in my wake.

xxXxx

Running my fingers lovingly across the black and white keys, my ipod abandoned on the seat next to me, I closed my eyes a picked out a familiar tune. Playing the beginning of The Black Parade, I smiled slightly. Opening, I broke into a complicated piece and didn't look up when I heard the door open and close. In fact, I didn't look up at all until I felt a sharp tug on my hood, resulting in cutting of my air supply. I stopped playing, gasping for breath, and turned to see who my attacker was.

A tall, slim blonde was glaring at me with chocolate eyes. Her hair stood up slightly on each side in long gelled strands. Anger seemed to radiate from her every pore as Larxene stared me down.

"Uhh...can I help you with something?" I asked, a bit uneasy.

"Yeah! You can help me with a little something! You can explain why the hell Roxas was just in my room upset. I presume this is your fault seen as he's not getting comfort from you! Care to explain?!" I cringed slightly at the force of her lecture.

"Uhh...all I said was...wait! Why am I explaining myself to you!? I don't have to explain anything to you!"

She glared at me, the fires of hell in her eyes. Pulling up her sleeve, she shoved her wrist in my face. A slightly raised ring all around her wrist showed up quite clearly.

"Don't you think you owe me?" she whispered.

Gulping, I looked into her eyes. Filled with guilt, I poured out the whole story. She sighed, handed me my ipod which I slid into my pocket, and sat on the bench next to me. Leaning back on the piano, she looked at me with, could it be!, compassion.

"I see your point, but you need to see it from his point of view. His life has always been structured. His friends live very conventional lives and so did he. They were like story book families, like the kind you see on TV commercials. When he got sent here, everything went to hell. No one expected this kind of thing from good ole' Roxas. He was always the good kid. Good grades, good friends, good looks, he had it made. For him, being gay is like another slam. He doesn't see it as a bad thing, but after his mom and brother abandoned him, he's afraid if he causes any more shock, everyone else will abandon him. He's scared to take that risk. So cut him some slack, give him time. He'll take care of everything in his own time." Larxene flashed me a smile, stood, and left, closing the door behind her.

I sat in silence, my head resting on the now closed lid over the piano keys.

_What should I do? Should I go apologize? But it didn't do anything wrong! Maybe I should just go talk to him. Yeah, I'll go talk to him._

I stood, pushed the piano bench in, and left the music room.

Walking down the silent hallways seem somewhat symbolic. It was like, the silence represented the hidden chaos in everyone's lives. Behind every closed door, there were problems. But here in the hallway, it was silent, like the outsides of people. It was a strange revelation. Reaching my door, I opened it and closed it behind me.

The first thing that hit me was the music. Best I Ever Had by Vertical Horizon was playing loudly. Scanning the room, I looked for Roxas. I saw him sitting in the middle of the room, playing with matches. Smirking slightly, I watched him light a match, than drop it on the floor. It burned for a moment, before going out. A small pile of burnt matches was forming in front of him. I watched him add another match to the pile when I got an idea. Pulling off a glove, I formed a small ball of fire and tossed it. It landed in front of the blonde, startling him so bad he dropped the box of matches.

A few things happened very fast, but somehow I was able to take it all in quickly. First he dropped the box. Second the box landed in my small fire ball. Third, the box full of matches seemed to create a bigger fire. Fourth, Roxas caught on fire. Roxas froze, apparently having forgotten stop, drop, and roll. Leaping over to the blonde, I ripped off my other glove and pressed my hands to the fire, absorbing it. His clothes were burnt and there was a bright red burn on his leg, but Roxas seemed alright.

All of a sudden, like he had just realized what happened, Roxas hissed in pain and clutched his burnt leg. Leaning over him, I detached his hands from the injury and took both his wrists in one hand. Holding his wrists away from the burn, I examined it closer. Guessing it was about a second degree burn, I stood, pulling the blonde up with me. Still holding his wrists, I set him on the bed.

"Don't touch it, alright? I've got some stuff here that will make it better, but if you touch it, it will just hurt more." he nodded up at me, blue eyes sparkling.

Going to my dresser, I dug around in my junk drawer until I came up with some, medical tape, gauze, and a special ointment. Going back to Roxas, I set to work. Setting the items on the bed next to the blonde, I reached up to undo his pants. The blonde sucked in a breath, but I didn't think he was thinking about the injury anymore. I smiled a crooked half smile up at him.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" he laughed.

Pulling the pants down his legs, I was extra careful at the calf. When the pants were gone, I looked at the wound again. It was an angry red blotch that looked like it might blister. Looking up at Roxas, I saw him looking pointedly at me. Picking the ointment up, I squirted some on a folded piece of gauze.

"This might sting, though it wont hurt anywhere's near as bad as the burn itself did."

"Alright."

I smoothed the purple ointment over the burn and cringed as his eyes squinted in pain. They soon relaxed as the cooling agent in the ointment kicked in. Smiling, I got a fresh piece of gauze and taped it to his leg. Winding the tape all around the blondes calf, I made it secure.

"That should do it." I packed up the equipment and put it away. "Fell any better?"

"Yeah. Why do you have all that stuff?"

"Do you have any idea how many times I've burn Demyx and Zexion? I always keep some stuff just in case. You have to with a pyro around." I smiled and he smiled back.

Going to his dresser, I rummaged around until I came up with a pair of black silk lounge pants.

"Wear these. Their lightweight and wont put as much pressure on the burn as another pair of jeans will." Roxas nodded and slipped the pants on.

Crossing the room until I was standing in front of him, I put my hands on his hips and leaned down to kiss him.

"Im sorry. For everything."

"It's alright. Just forget about it."

"Nah, I really am sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course! Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"I dunno, I've kinda been an ass lately."

"Only a little bit."

I laughed, he smiled back, and I knew all was forgiven.

xxXxx

_**This is your last practice before the concert so use it wisely. Anyone who doesn't contribute to the concert in some way will fail this semester. Please commence with practicing. You are being monitored. **_

I read the message on the chalkboard for the billionth time. I had nothing to do. My lyrics were written, I had finished the music last class, and I had it down. Technically I could play and sing the whole thing without any music, but I was gonna bring it with me anyways as a precaution.

I turned my attention to the soundproof booth and watched Roxas sing. He looked like he was rocking out, clutching the headphones to his head like a lifeline. I saw Riku at the controls, drumming out the beat to some unknown song on a stool with a spare pair of sticks.

Tearing my gaze from the booth, I scanned the rest of the room. Demyx had Spencer hooked up to a small amp, the sound down so low only he could hear it. _Wonder what he's gonna do for the concert. Now that I think about it, he hasn't mentioned it at all. _Zexion, I knew for a fact, was in the auditorium supervising the lighting for the show. Marluxia sat, as usual, with Tidus in a corner, playing with a set of bongo drums. The purple haired girl was doing something fancy with her flute. Spotting Larxene in a corner, I took a second glance. Instead of playing her clarinet as usual, she was sitting cross legged with a bass guitar in her lap. The guitar was white with black plating. The strap black with white music notes disappearing over her shoulder.

Shrugging, I passed it off as another unusual thing to add to my list of unusual things in my life. Turning back to my music, I decided to play the song through once more.

When I finished, I looked up at the clock, glad to see that class would be over in about five minutes. With that realization, I heard the door to the sound booth open. Whipping my head around, I smiled as Roxas exited and walked over to the piano. The small blonde sat next to me, kissing me on the cheek. I froze in shock, amazing that he did something in public. Over coming my shock, I smiled at him.

"Play something for me." he requested.

Opening the lid on the keys once again, I cracked my knuckles.

"What do you want me to play?"

He thought for a moment.

"That piano song by The Used. You know, the one Bert plays."

I opened my folder to shuffle through my sheet music until I came up with the requested song. Setting the music on the stand, I positioned my fingers over the keys.

I was only about halfway through the piece when the bell rang. I stopped, closed the lid and put the music back. Picking up the folder, I stashed it under the bench and took Roxas' hand. The blonde smiled, obviously happy at this sign of affection.

Heading down the hallway, I saw Hayner and Andy coming our way. I immediately let go of Roxas hand and he looked up at me, confused. Nodding towards the chatting boys, Roxas just smiled and took my hand again. I looked down at him, asking if he was sure. He only nodded.

When Hayner and Andy reached us, they paused, looking at our conjoined hands.

"Roxas?" Andy questioned, raising and eyebrow. Roxas smiled.

"When I first introduced you to Axel, I didn't tell the whole truth. Sure, he's my roommate, but he's also more. He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" the kids asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. As in, were dating. You know, make-out buddies and whatnot."grinning, the blonde dragged me down the hall, babbling something about art class and being late. I flashed an apologetic smile at the two stunned teens and scrambled after Roxas.

xxXxx

Tuesday, the day of the concert, dawned bright and sunny. Dragging a nervous Roxas backstage, I entered one of the dressing rooms. Mom walked up, hugging us both.

"Demyx told me you snuck back here." I smiled.

"Yeah. I cant stay long, I need to get back. I just wanted to wish all my sons good luck and let you know that im watching and recording all this for future generations. Good luck you two." kissing us both on the cheek, she slipped silently out the doorway. Pulling Roxas to me, I gave him a fierce hug as I heard Cid leave the stage and the Kairi girl start playing her flute. Knowing I was up next, I dragged Roxas over to Demyx and sat him down.

"Im going on next. This song is gonna be for you, alright?" he nodded. Leaning down, I kissed him lightly as I heard the flute solo come to an end. Following the piano being wheeled on-stage, I grabbed my music and went on-stage.

The auditorium was full to bursting. Sitting down on the bench, I arranged my music on the piano in front of me. Opening the lid, I positioned my fingers on the keys and played the slow beginning melody. Taking a deep breath, I began to sing in a soothing alto.

_I'll be with you my darling_

_till morning is nigh._

_And the whispers of the night wind_

_go past, with a sigh._

_For my heart I with you always_

_as my thought drift to home._

_And the memories I hold near me_

_wherever I roam._

_I'll come home someday._

_Just to have you by my side._

_For my dreams pull me back there_

_like the moon pulls back the tide._

_For I will love you dear_

_until the seas run dry._

_I am yours now and forever,_

_till the stars fall from the sky._

I played a small melody before the song picked up again.

_I'll be with you my darling_

_when sunset fills the sky._

_And the echos of the mountains_

_are hushed, by and by._

_For as darkness fills the evening_

_and my thoughts drift to home._

_I'll remember you are with me_

_wherever I roam._

_I'll come home someday._

_Just to have you by my side._

_For my dreams pull me back there_

_like the moon pulls back the tide._

_For I will love you dear_

_until the seas run dry._

_I am yours now and forever_

_till the stars fall from the sky._

_I'll be with you my darling..._

_Till the stars fall from..._

_The sky..._

Playing the last little bit, I closed the lid on the keys and set my hands in my lap. The room was silent for a few moments before the crowd erupted in clapping and cheering. Smiling a small smile, gathered up my music and headed backstage.

Roxas was sitting where I left him, mouth slightly agape and eyes sparkling. Looking at me, he closed his mouth.

"Did you write that...for me?"

"Yup. Every word and every note." smiling, I kissed his forehead.

"Oh...wow...Thank you so much." he tilted his head back to receive my kiss. Smiling, I pulled back.

"Im gonna go sit with mom so I can see you perform. I'll see you after the show." Roxas nodded and returned his attention to the stage where Marluxia and Tidus were doing some sort of interpretive dance with the bongo drums.

I entered the dressing room my stuff was in, changing back into my tight black jeans, red shirt with a black rose, and my chained sweatshirt. Slipping my feet into my converse, I hear Cid announce some other band kid. Recognizing the sounds of a tuba, I rolled my eyes and shoved my stuff in my back. Slinging it over my shoulder, I left backstage. Entering the back of the auditorium, I couldn't spot mom. Finding a free seat about halfway down the aisle, I sat down and sat through the rest of the tuba act. When the tuba and a few other acts finally finished, Cid came back on-stage, a microphone in hand.

"Now we welcome to the stage, a small school band named-" a short kid raced up to him from backstage, whispered in his ear, and rushed back off. "Human Wreckage."

I looked up at the stage in confusion. It was Roxas' turn. The curtains opened to darkness. A guitar struck a chord, sounding distorted. The second chord was when the singing started and I froze in my seat.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut._

_My weakness is that I care too much._

_And my scars remind me that the past is real._

_I tear my heart open just to feel_...

The drums and bass kicked in as the lights came up. There stood Roxas, center stage with Demyx to his right. Larxene was on his left playing bass and Riku was behind them all at the drums.

_Drunk and I'm feeling down._

_And I just wanna be alone._

_I'm pissed cause you came around._

_Why don't you just go home?_

_Cause you channel all your pain._

_And I can't help you fix yourself._

_You're making me insane._

_All I can say is..._

It was than that I noticed what Roxas was wearing. If I thought my jaw couldn't drop any lower, I was sadly mistaken. The blonde's hair was styled in a fo-hawk, a leather dog collar around his neck. He was wearing a skin tight red muscle shirt, black fish-net sleeves running from his shoulders to his wrists. Black fingerless leather gloves with shining buckles glinted in the stage lights. A pair of baggy black jeans flared out on his lanky frame. Chains and red straps crisscrossed their way all across the front and back of his pants. When he walked I could see glimpses of black and red converse.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut._

_And my weakness is that I care too much._

_And our scars remind us that the past is real._

_I tear my heart open just to feel._

_I tried to help you once._

_Against my own advice._

_I saw you going down._

_But you never realized._

_That you're drowning in the water._

_So I offered you my hand._

_Compassion's in my nature._

_Tonight is our last stand._

I took a deep breath and realized how much I didn't deserve this guy.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut._

_My weakness is that I care too much._

_And our scars remind us that the past is real._

_I tear my heart open just to feel_.

The females in the crowd went wild.

_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down._

_And I just wanna be alone._

_You shouldn't ever come around._

_Why don't you just go home?_

_Cause you're drowning in the water._

_And I tried to grab your hand._

_And I left my heart open._

_But you didn't understand._

Demyx echoed and overlapped Roxas' last phrase.

_But you didn't understand_

Demyx died out.

_Go. Fix. Yourself._

Roxas took a breath and slowed down.

_I can't help you fix yourself._

_But at least I can say I tried._

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life._

Things sped up a little.

_I can't help you fix yourself._

_But at least I can say I tried._

_I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_.

Roxas picked the pace back up. _I think im getting a hard-on._

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut._

_My weakness is that I care too much._

_And our scars remind us that the past is real._

_I tear my heart open just to feel._

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut_

_My weakness is that I care too much._

_And our scars remind us that the past is real._

_I tear my heart open just to feel..._

When the song ended, the whole crowd erupted in cheers. The band had been amazing. Shaking myself from my shock, I stood, grabbed my bag, and raced backstage. Reaching the stage, I burst into the dressing room that 'the band' shared.

Spying Roxas pulling off the last sleeve, I ran over to him. Turning him around, I caught his surprised look before crushing his lips beneath mine. Picking him up, I set him on the vanity counter. Kissing back, Roxas wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my hips. Pulling himself as close as possible, he deepened the kiss.

I vaguely heard Demyx in the background making gagging noises, but they didn't register. Pulling the blonde closer, I clawed at the shirt separating us.

"Gahh!! Zexion, make it stop! Make my brother stop ravishing poor little Roxas." I assumed Demyx looked again. "Make little Roxas stop ravishing my brother! I cant watch! Zeeeexxxiiiiooonnn!!!!" Demyx wined in the back of my subconscious.

I felt a light tugging on the back of my sweatshirt, which I ignored. When I was ripped violently away from my 'make-out buddy' , I payed attention.

"Your making Demyx wine." Zexion stated simply.

I pouted, but knew he was right. We had to stop. We'd finish this later. I looked pointedly at Roxas.

"Remove those clothes and I'll never speak to you again." Roxas squeaked, but nodded.

At that moment, and not a moment too soon, mom burst in.

"You guys were all awesome! Axel love, you made me cry. Demyx and Roxas, you guys made me scream. Zexion, the lights were amazing." she gave us hugs, smiling all the while.

While mom was talking to Demyx and Roxas, I heard a knock at the door. Crossing the room, I opened it.

"Uhh...R-R-Roxas. You might want to come here."

"What is it Axe-" Roxas stopped as he caught sight of who it was at the door.

"Sora?!"

**A/N: **ho jeeze! A cliffhanger! What now?!?! hahaha. I promise that all will be revealed in the next chapter. I cannot believe I got this chapter done so fast! Wow! I TOLD you all it would be longer! 15 pages, go me!! Longest yet I believe! Well I've decided to give you all a choice. I want you all to vote. Do you want longer chapters, but longer time between posts OR shorter chapters with shorter time between posts? Your pick. Let me know in your reviews that you will hopefully leave. -cute pouty face- I looooove youuuu!!!!! XP. ANYWAYS!! Hope you enjoyed and I look forward to a lot of reviews. I am very proud of this chapter and happened to like it a lot. I hope you did too! Love you all and thanks soooooo much for reading!

**E/N:** Oh yay for cliffhangers!(Sarcasm). Daaaamn this is a long chapter. Review review review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Blah blah blah blah what she said. Anyone who reviews gets a (insert prize here.). Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-/Andrew

**End Disclaimer: **Axel sang/played 'Till The Stars Fall From The Sky' by Sally Albracht. (Were actually singing this song in out chorus class XP) Roxas sang 'Scars' by Papa Roach (as if you hadn't already figured it out!) Neither of these songs belong to me and neither do the flute and tuba mentioned (sorry, im not a fan of tuba's BUT DON'T TELL MY MUSIC TEACHER. She plays one)

_**Side Note!!! No Axel's were permanently denied sexual release in the making of this chapter. Roxas and Axel had hot crazy man sex after this chapter was made, so don't worry. Have a nice day. **_


	14. An Interrupted Juxtaposition

**A/N: **Be warned, THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG AUTHORS NOTE, I HAVE A LOT TO SAY!!! XD anyways...

I just want to start by saying that If anyone started drawing a picture for my contest, I still would REALLY like to see it. I was gonna wait to post to see if anyone entered, but I got too excited, like Axel when Roxas strips.

Axel: HEY!!

Me: its true...

Axel: yeeaaahhhh...

-Leod Enters-

Leod: poor Axel, Rika's so mean

Me: Am not!!!

Leod: Are so! -gives Axel sea salt ice cream and a pack of pink condoms-

Axel -skips away merrily-

Me: -rolls eyes-

Leod: you know you LUUFFF MEE!!!

Me: pretty much yeah...you have my pancreas, spleen, and half my soul...

Leod: your point...?

Me: -shrug-

Leod: WAFFLE!!!

Me: waffle you too hun...-grabs Leod and goes to make sea salt ice cream

Leod: WEE HEE!!

Well..anyways...uhmm...I just wanted to thank everyone for their loverly reviews, they really made my day. That mean person didnt comment again (thank you for all your threats XP) Uhhm...there was something else I wanted to say...now what was it...? -thinks-...OH YEAH!!! I just wanted to let yall know that the rest of the chapters are gonna be posted pretty fast (hoping I have lots of time to write) what I mean is that I have all the remaining chapters planned. YES I SAID IT!! THE END IS NEAR!!! There will be 21 chapters and their not changing that seen as I already slaved over a piece of paper and a phone -talking to Leod- so I could get organized and actually write -too many ideas in my head, had to get them out- I have the rest of the story planned. There WILL be TWO MORE PLOT TWISTS!!! They will be in chapters...-looks at notes- this one (haha!) And 16. Here's the thing, I have a challenge for yall. It will all make sense in chapter 15, but I want you all to guess why Roxas is at the school to begin with. I gave you a VERY small hint in chapter 2. I also gave you a little hint in chapter 13. I may drop a few in this chapter, but I will DEFFINETLY drop some next chapter. I want to see if you all can guess, it really isnt that difficult, lol. You just need to piece things together. Roxas will tell his story in chapter 16 and im betting you will all feel a mixture of shock, and stupidity cause you think ' I should have thought of that! Omg it all makes SENSE now!!!' after you read chapter 16, I want you to go back to the hint chapters I mentioned above and see how it all fits together perfectly. Wow, thats a long note! Well ill shut up now and write. Lets see where we can go with this. I love you all and please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character's, much as I wish I did. I do own Chain of Memories and a copy of Rent, but thats about it. And I've been thinking of making my own Organization coat thing...anyone know where I can get a pattern...? Twould be helpful if ya did...

**14**

**An Interrupted Juxtaposition**

**Sequence: Roxas**

**Axel**

"Sora?!" the brunette in the door smiled nervously, eyes looking anywhere but me.

"Hey Rox. Uhm, great performance back there." he looked over my head.

"Uhh..." my mouth hung slightly agape.

I felt something on my shoulder and looked to see Axel's hand resting there. Looking up at the red head, I turned confused eyes to him. He sighed. Pulling me back out of the way of the door, he slammed it shut. That got me going.

"Axel! What the hell! You just fucking slammed the door on my brother!" shoving his and away, I opened the door again to see Sora about to leave. Grabbing my brothers arm, I turned him around. Smiling, he finally looked at me and smiled back.

"Im sorry. Really really sorry! I didnt want to say all those things I said to you and I wish I could take it all back. Mom told me to do it, but now I realize that I should have just said no. Im really sorry and if you could ever find it in you to forgive me, that would be awesome. I cant stay long though, mom thinks im at Pence's. But if you want, I'll call you later or something. Maybe come down again. That is if you forgive me." he looked at my with hopeful eyes.

Smiling at my brother, I let go of his arm and pulled him in for a hug.

"Of course I forgive you, you're my brother. Of course gaining the trust of the rest of my family might not be so easy." smiling, I let Sora go and looked at his confused face. "Come on, come meet them." I pulled him back into the dressing room.

Celes was at the back of the room, leaning on the counter. Zexion was sitting in a chair, Demyx on his lap, both looking at us with mere curiosity. Axel however, was standing just inside the door, legs shoulder length apart and arms crossed over his chest. A deep frown marred his pale features.

"Everyone, this is my brother Sora. Sora, this is...everyone." I smiled and so did Sora.

"Thats Zexion in the chair with his boyfriend Demyx on his lap. In the back is mom, or Celes. She's Demyx and Axel's mom." I smiled at her as she waved at Sora. Turning, I turned Sora with me.

"And this is my boyfriend, Axel. He's gonna be the hardest to win over as you can see. Their really a very nice group once you get to know them." smiling, I looked around as Sora stuffed his hands into his pants pockets uncomfortably.

"Well it was really nice meeting you all but I better get going." he said, conversing with the floor. Giving me one last hug, he congratulated us all and promised to call. I watched as he closed the door behind him, my old cell phone that he had produced from his pocket, clutched in my hand. Smiling, I turned back to the rooms occupants. Axel was still glaring but his look softened when he realized I was looking at him. Celes was the first to speak up.

"Well I've really got to be going guys. I'll come back soon. You were all awesome!" hugging everyone, she hugged me also and whispered in my ear, "don't worry about Axel, he'll warm up. He's just really protective of you and dosnt want to see you get hurt again." smiling, she left, kissing Axel's cheek as she went. Sighing, my smile fell a but when Demyx stood up.

"Well were gonna head to our room. See you guys later."

"See ya." I waved at Demyx's back.

And then there were two...

I reached over and took Axel's hand. His felt cold in mine. Looking up at him, I smiled, trying to get him to be happy. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder with my free hand and we left for our room. People stared as we made our way down the hallways. I suppose I did stand out a little bit. When we reached our room, I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. Dragging Axel behind me, I shut the door behind us. Taking my hand back, I smiled and pushed against the red heads chest until he sat on the edge of the bed.

Leaning forward, I kissed him lightly, trying to elicit a response. His lips sat motionless beneath mine. Frowning slightly, I had an idea. Pulling back a little, I stuck out my tongue and hooked the tip through the small green and yellow hoop. (He had changed it a few days ago. Now it was green with little yellow lemons) Pulling on the ring, I crashed my lips to his, sucking his bottom lip in my mouth. Kneading the lip and ring between my teeth, I waited for him to respond. Finally, he did, being unable to resist.

Reclaiming his lip, he pressed his lips to mine, his tongue demanding entry. Complying, I groaned when his tongue caressed mine. Pulling back completely, I stepped away. When Axel looked at me confused, I only smiled coyly.

Unbuckling the gloves on my hands, I reached up an seductively pulled each finger loose one by one. When both the gloves were on the floor at my feet, I saw Axel swallow roughly. Reaching behind my neck, I unsnapped the dog collar and set it on the bedside table. Leaning over, I untied my converse and slipped them off too. Running my hands up my legs as I stood slowly, I smirked at the slightly uncomfortable red head in front of me. Crossing my arms in front of me, I grasped the hem of my shirt. I pulled my shirt up over my chest, slowly revealing inch by pale inch. Throwing the red shirt behind me, I smiled at Axel. He was swallowing repeatedly, taking slightly gasping breaths.

Grinning wider, I rested my hands on the large belt buckle resting low on my hips. Axel's eyes were immediately drawn to the spot where my hands rested. Reaching his hand out to grasp my hips, I pushed them away.

No way, this is my turn. No touchy Axel.

"Not yet Axel. No touching yet." he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Unsnapping the buckle I slowly pulled the belt from the belt loops. Tossing the belt to the floor as well, I hooked my thumbs in the top if my very baggy pants. They were hanging even lower now that they didn't have the assistance of the belt. The top quarter of my silky red boxers stuck out, teasing the red head and calling him. Very slowly, I reached for the button. Unbuttoning the top button, I proceeded to unbutton the other two. Reaching for the zipper, I slowly pulled it all the way down. Holding the pants up, I waited. When Axel finally looked up at me with pleading eyes, I dropped them. Standing in front of Axel clad only in my boxers did hell to my hormones.

The results of my little strip tease left Axel quite speechless for a grand total of twenty seconds. When he recovered himself, he stood, hooking an arm behind my knees and swung me up in his arms bridal style. Depositing me on the bed, he joined me, straddling my hips. Looking around for something, he leaned over the side of th bed. Coming back with my belt, he held my wrists above my head and looped the belt over them, effectively attaching them to the bedframe. I raised an eyebrow.

"Kinky much?" he just smiled.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it. Were just getting started." With that, he leaned down and licked my ear, sending a shiver up my spine.

Moving downward, he reached my collarbone, biting, licking, sucking, forming a nice bruise. Closing my eyes, I reopened them when I heard a knock at the door. We ignored it, hoping they'd go away. The knocking became more insistent, as if the knocker really wanted in. Axel growled into my neck, having moved slightly in order to make a new hickey. When the door opened and Demyx walked in, I froze and cut off my moan.

"Well I was bored and I was going to see if you guys wanted to do something, but I see your busy. I'll come back later." and he left, shutting the door behind him.

Axel looked up, rolled his eyes and began to leave small kisses all down my chest. I sighed and closed my eyes. When Axel nipped at the top of my boxers, I groaned, rotating my hips. Chuckling, Axel took the top of th shorts in his mouth, pulling them slowly down over my hips. 'Accidentally' hitting my overly large erection on his way, he laughed when I gasped. Ridding me of the offending undergarment, he came back up and kissed me lightly. Nipping at my lip, I parted my lips to allow his probing tongue entry. Hot, wet tongues lapped and rubbed against each other, enticing a moan from each of us.

Hearing another knock at the door, Axel groaned and tried to ignore it. When the knock progressed all through our five minute make-out session, Axel growled and stood. Ripping open the door, He glared at the person on the other side. I heard Larxene's voice. Sitting up as much as I could, I listened closely.

"Hi Axel, I need to talk to Roxas, where is he."

"This is a bad time."

"Look, I need to talk to him. Just for a sec. Where is he."

"This is a bad time."

"Look Axel, I know you don't like me much, but I really need to –"

"Go away!"

"Stop being an ass. Come on and move, I know Roxas is in there. Roxy! Can you hear me? Is he holding you hostage?" that made me snort. "Ah ha!! I heard him, now move!"

Axel glared at her.

"Go away, I want to fuck my boyfriend in peace. Which means no, you cant watch." he slammed the door.

"Aww now that was mean." I said, trying not to laugh. He shrugged and went to lay back down.

Hearing another knock at the door, Axel roared and flung it open. Demyx stood on the other side. Handing Axel a paper bag, he took the door from Axel's hand and closed it himself. Looking bewildered, Axel opened the bag and looked inside. Busting up laughing, he pulled what looked like a lotion bottle out and threw the bag away.

Coming back to the bed, Axel straddled my hips once more. Putting the bottle between his teeth, his stripped off his shirt. Standing again, he pulled his pants and shoes off. Sitting back down, he smiled.

"So, you gonna tell me what that is?" I questioned.

Turning the bottle around so I could read the label, I busted up laughing. Printed in bold letters, the bottle read:

Strawberry Flavored Lube

Opening the spout, Axel turned it upside down. Drawing a heart on my chest in the warm lube, he set the bottle aside. Leaning over, he traced the heart with his tongue, lapping up the lube as he went. My stomach contracted painfully. When he was finished, he took the bottle, squeezed a good amount on his tongue and leaned over until his tongue was centimeters from my mouth. I arched up, taking his tongue in my mouth. Sucking all the strawberry syrup off, I breathed in deep through my nose.

Pulling back, Axel took up the bottle and started drawing pictures all over my chest and proceeding to lick them off. It drove me wild. I was panting about the time he was don't with his last picture. An intricate design that wound down lower and lower and lower. Groaning, I pleaded with Axel.

"Come on Ax, enough foreplay. Please, come on!" Axel grinned and squirted syrup all over my throbbing erection. Lowering his mouth, my hips bucked up as his warm mouth made contact.

xxXxx

Sitting on the bed, I flipped through mine and Axel's CD's for the fiftieth. Music ADD much? Closing my eyes, I opened the book at random and pulled a CD out. Popping it in the stereo with my eyes still closed, I hit play. Opening my eyes, I waited for the music to start. I laughed when I heard the Rent soundtrack.

How do you document real life

when real life's getting more like

fiction each day...

Leaning back on the bed, I closed my eyes, waiting for Axel to get back. He had gone to get us some food. I picked up my camera, going looking through the pictures.

Just a matter of seconds the door burst open. Axel rushed in, waving around a white piece of paper.

"Oh my god Roxas! Guess what! They want me, Demyx, and Zexion to go back to court! Their considering shortening our time!" I dropped the camera.

**A/N:** cliffhanger...sorta...anyways. Yes, Axel Demyx and Zexion are gonna go back to court! Woo hoo! Next chapter peoples! Please review, it just might entice me to write chapter 15! Hee hee! Well I'll see yall next chapter. By the way, two things. 1- if you haven't seen Rent...GO WATCH IT IT'S AMAZING!!!! -passes out- 2- This chapter is dedicated to my Axel, luckymeryl. Honey, you make my days, always. Love you soo much! Well I'll hand things over to Andrew and my best friend Leod, she wanted to leave a not for yall since I talk about her so much! XD

**Leod Note:**-just giggles- I LUHUFFF YOU ALLL!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! i know where you liiiiiiiive...-steals Sora's key blade- -runs off skipping-

**E/N:** Yay for cliffhangers!!! If there are any spelling mistakes, sorry because I'm extremely tired after my PE Fitness test, and the fact that im on the track team too. Damn you and ur no yaoi (. Anywaaays, read and review.

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-literary license-/Andrew/Leod


	15. Matches, Gasoline, and Bunny Trunks

**A/N:** hey everyone. Didn't I tell you the chapters were gonna be quick? Haha. Well I promise to make this short, but I just wanted to dedicate this chapter once again to Leod who happens to be coming over. She says hi! Lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, a lot of research went into it. I watched six episodes of Judge Judy with my mom so I could write this XD. Well I'll shut up now, I hope you like!

**PS:** im sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. We just had vacation last week and I was gone for most of it with no computer access -cries- plus this was a long chapter that I kept having problems with. Well hope you enjoy and I really am sorry for the wait!

**P.P.S.:** if any of you were wondering (I kinda was) I found the origin of the cliffhanger! XD and I quote from Wikipedia:

"The term is considered to have originated with the very popular silent film series, Perils Of Pauline (1914), shown in weekly installments and featuring Pearl White as the title character, a perpetual damsel in distress who was menaced by assorted villains, with each installment ending with her placed in a situation that looked sure to result in her imminent death."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I did get a new computer game called Pirates and I own the Rent soundtrack...and my mom owns like a billion episodes of Judge Alex -rolls eyes- Wanna add anything...Leod, Andrew?

**15**

**Matches, Gasoline, and Bunny Trunks**

**Sequence: Axel**

**Roxas**

**Axel**

"Oh my god Roxas! Guess what! They want me, Demyx, and Zexion to go back to court! Their considering shortening our time!" Roxas dropped his camera.

"Their...wha?"

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome! They want us to go to court tomorrow! I was just in Cid's office. He said mom's been notified and she's gonna come get us tonight, we have court tomorrow morning, and we get to spend tomorrow night at mom's also. We come home Saturday. Isn't this awesome?!"

"..."

"Rox, say something."

"Congrats, have fun." his voice was flat.

"Well come on, we have to pack out bags." that got Roxas' attention.

"We?"

"You didn't think I would REALLY leave you here, did you? Your coming with us. Come on, mom's gonna be here in about an hour. Demyx and Zexion are probably already done. Get up, lets go!" he finally smiled.

Jumping up from the bed, Roxas reached under it and pulled out a big duffle bag. It was easier to pack all our stuff in one bag than it was to bring two. After we had packed all our clothes, Roxas threw my ipod, our bathroom bag (we shared one now), MP3 speakers, my notebook, my sketch pads, and a pack of pencils on top. Unzipping the small inside side pocket, I slipped Demyx's 'present' from earlier when Roxas wasn't looking.

When we had successfully packed everything we thought we might need, Roxas closed up the bag and set it on the floor next to his messenger back, which held his sketch pad, a pencil, his ipod, and a few other small things. I pulled my black chained sweatshirt over my head. Roxas tugged a similar black sweatshirt on and smiled at me when his head popped out. I walked over to stand in front of him and grabbed a hold of one of the drawstrings sticking out. Pulling it until it came out, I threw it in the trash can. When the blonde looked at me in confusion, I grinned again.

"See these?" I held up one of my chains. He nodded. "You get them when your apart of our family. I have one, Demyx has one, we gave Zexion one, even mom has one. So tonight, we're gonna make you one. Got it memorized? Your part of our family now." I smiled.

Roxas looked up into my eyes and smiled. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he squeezed tight. Squeezing him back, I rested my chin on his head and took a deep breath. The faint scent of coconuts wafted towards me. Opening my eyes when I heard the door open, I caught sight of Demyx and Zexion, both in their black sweatshirts, Zexion carrying a bag similar to mine and Roxas'. Demyx waved at me.

"Hey you guys! Mom is here, you ready to go?" I grinned even wider, if that was possible, and stepped away from Roxas.

Picking up our bag, he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and took my hand. I laced our fingers together and we were off. Leaving our room, I locked it behind us and began the walk through the school with my family. This was gonna be the best weekend ever. I couldn't wait.

The hour long car ride home was uneventful. Zexion sat up front with mom and Demyx and I sat on either side of Roxas. Mom wore her black sweatshirt too, she was just cool like that. Conversation ranged from family- ours- to Sora. Never once did we mention court or school. It was like an unwritten rule. When we got home, I stepped out of the car, breathing in the scent of the place I loved the most.

xxXxx

Oh. My. God. Axel lived on a farm. When I first met him, I could almost picture him living in an apartment in downtown LA or a hobo. Either way, nothing had prepared me for reality. A two story cedar shingled black farmhouse sat on a large piece of land the seemed to spread for miles. Lush green grass was everywhere except the driveway. A beautiful row of flowers lined the path from the garage to the house and the large two car garage sat a little ways away.

A wide porch wrapped around the entire bottom floor of the house and the two windows on the front of the second story both held a balcony. Small flower boxes sat on each of the railings and a small chair faced the horizon. Following Axel up the path, we entered the house and I was even more stunned. We walked into a mud room cluttered with an old porch swing and some boxes in the back. Leaving the mud room, we went into the main house where the floors were paneled in dark mahogany and the walls were painted a rich forest green.

Entering immediately into the kitchen and dining room, I saw a long counter that separated the kitchen from the dining room. To the left of the counter was the kitchen, and to the right was a large oak table. Further to the right was the living room. Against the back wall was a large entertainment center with a TV, VCR, DVD, PS2, multiple games and movies, and a huge stereo system. To the right and left of the entertainment center were two couches. Across from the TV were two chairs with a small table in between. Next to the stereo system was a door that looked to lead to a back porch. Entering the kitchen, I was able to see even more of the house.

To the far right was a small hallway. Going down the hallway, on my left was a large spiral staircase. Further down on my left was a bathroom and across from the bathroom was a small door that looked to be a closet. Following Axel upstairs, I entered another sort of hallway. To my right was a small hallway with a single door that was open to reveal a large, cluttered office. To my right was a railing that looked down on the living room. Large faux fur rugs were draped over the railing and were soft to the touch.

Straight ahead was the master bedroom. Facing the bedroom, I looked behind me to see two doors on the same wall as the stairs. Axel pointed to the one on the right.

"That's Dem's room where he and Zex will sleep", he pointed to the left room. "Thats my room where you and I will sleep. Lets go get out stuff and we can get it put away." Leading the way back down the stairs, Axel left the house and went out to the car. Opening the trunk, he pulled out our bag and my messenger bag. Handing me my bag, he slung ours over his shoulder and hauled it inside.

Reaching our room, he opened the door and walked in. I followed behind and drunk in the sight of Axel's bedroom.

The walls were painted a dark wine red and the floor was covered in a thick black rug. All the furnishings- the bed frame, the dresser, the mirror frame, the trim, the door, and the closet doors -were all mahogany. The large queen sized bed was clad in a thick black comforter lined in a dark red that matched the walls and curtains. The thick curtains covering the French doors that I knew led to a balcony let in no light. The room was neat and tidy and looked as if it came out of a magazine. There was no dust to be found on the small TV and DVD player at the end of the bed. No cobwebs in the corners, nothing. It looked like Axel had only been gone a few hours, rather than several months.

Looking up at the ornate chandelier hanging amidst the curtained ceiling, I heard Axel clear his throat. Tearing my gaze away, I eyed a nervous Axel sitting on his bed.

"What do you think?" he asked, chewing on his bottom lip and lip ring.

"I think it's all gorgeous!" I smiled at his relief.

Coming to sit on the bed next to him, I took his hand and squeezed. He squeezed back lightly, smiling at me. Leaning down slightly, he pressed his lips softly to mine. Smiling into the kiss, I pulled back and kissed his nose. Standing, I pulled the redhead up with me and dragged him out the door.

"Come on! I want to go explore!" laughing, I tugged him out the door.

Laughing along with me, Axel took the lead and pulled me down the stairs to the living room. Waving at Celes as we went, Axel led me to the door next to the entertainment center I had wondered about. Opening the glass paneled door, Axel tugged me outside onto the back porch. It was a large porch made of, you guessed it, mahogany. It looked just like the porch on the front of the house and you could see it wrap around each corner, but this back portion had an addition. Added onto the porch straight ahead was a six by six square piece of porch. Set into the porch, was a large, circular, hot tub. It was covered, but it looked easy enough to remove. I grinned up at Axel.

"This where were gonna spend most of tonight?" he nodded, a sly grin stretching slowly across his face.

Tugging on my hand again, we took of down the porch, around the house, and off into the yard. Steering be towards the garage, we went around it and I saw a large fenced in field stretched out before me. A small barn was set off to the left, surrounded by trees. Leading me over to the barn, Axel rolled the door aside and entered.

Inside, the smell of hay and leather hit my nose. To my right were three stalls, each containing a horse. The left side of the barn was split in half. The half closest to me held about a dozen chickens, and the far half held a cow. Smiling up at Axel, I walked to the nearest horse stall.

Petting the large grey mare on the nose, he pushed back, wanting more attention. Axel came up behind me and handed me a sugar cube. Holding it out to the horse, she licked it up eagerly and seemed to smile at me. Axel rested his hands on my shoulders.

"That's Cameo. She's the oldest horse we have at twenty four. She's the mother of cute little Butterscotch over there." he pointed to a caramel colored mare in the next stall over.

Moving over to Butterscotch, I ran my fingers through her mane and she puffed a breath of warm air out her nose into my face. I laughed.

Moving down the line, I came to huge, auburn Arabian. When I went to pet him, Axel took my hand and pulled it back.

"That's Ember. He's very picky about who he likes. He only tolerates mom cause she feeds him, but only I can ride him or touch him. He was abused when we got him. The old owner used to whip and beat him. You can see the scars on his back." crisscrossing across the horse's auburn back were thin white scars that stood out against the reddish color.

Taking my hand back from Axel, I stretched it out to Ember tentatively. The horse glared at me for a moment before deciding I wasn't a threat. Getting a little closer, Ember stopped when his nose was about an inch away. Not moving, I waited for him to come to me. The horse took one last step, touching his nose to my hand. Stroking my two fingers from his nose to his ears, back and forth, the Arabian slowly softened under my touch.

Pulling my hand back, I turned to face Axel. The redhead was staring a me, his mouth slightly agape.

"How did you-?"

"I spent four summers at a horse camp. Those were the best summers of my life. I've always loved horses and I think they can sense that." smiling up at Axel, I took his hand and led him from the barn.

A few hours later, we were finished eating dinner. Axel and I climbed up the stairs and changed into swimming trunks. Grabbing towels, we declared to the rest of the houses occupants that we were going in the hot tub and they may not want to come out. That earned us a laugh from Celes and a groan from Demyx. Zexion just smiled.

Going out onto the back porch, I helped Axel take the top off the tub. The red head walked around and pushed a few buttons on the side. The water started to bubble and I stepped into the pool. A shiver ran through my body as my foot was covered in hot water. Sinking down into the bubbling warmth, I sat on the built in bench and sunk down until only my eyes were above water. Axel laughed and joined me. Coming up for air, I sunk back down until the base of my neck was level with the water.

Axel came over, sitting next to me on the bench. Sinking down into the warm water, he kept going until our faces were level. Smiling, he kissed my nose. That made me laugh.

"Are you scared about tomorrow?" I asked him, bringing up the subject of why we were here in the first place.

Axel sighed, seeming to think for a moment. Sitting up until the water hit the middle of his chest, he leaned back on the edge of the pool and looked at me with a calculating eye. I sat up also, the water coming almost to my shoulders. Leaning my back against his chest, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't say I'm scared. More anxious. I want to know what's going on. Like why their calling us back. When we first appeared in court, we said our piece and they sentenced us all to four years in juvy. Now, after all this time, they want us to come back and might shorten our sentence. It all seems kinda weird to me. Plus, if we do get sent home early, what happens to you? I don't want to leave you there. I want us to stay together."

"Ax. Answer me one thing."

"Alright."

"No matter what. No matter what happens tomorrow or any other time, promise me this. We will always stay together. Always. Forever."

Axel gently lifted my chin to look up into his eyes.

"I promise." The older teen slowly lowered his head so his lips could caress mine.

Pulling back, I smiled at Axel, please beyond belief that he would still stay with me, even if he left the school.

My smile slowly slipping away, I sat back down and thought for a moment.

But what would he do if he knew. What would he do if he knew what I did to get where I am. What if he knew that I –

"Rox. What's wrong?"

"Hnn? Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"Well I hope it's about happy things. If not, come here."

I kinda half swam, half floated over to the pyro and snuggled into his open arms. Sighing, I rested my head on his chest. Axel ran wet fingers through my half soaked hair and leaned back against the side of the small pool.

"Rox?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna do?"

"Now, or after tomorrow?"

Axel laughed lightly. The sound resounded in his chest, making it vibrate slightly under my ear.

"Both."

I smiled up at him.

"Well about tomorrow, we'll worry about it when it gets here. We will take things as they come, I don't want to think about it in advance. As for right now, your gonna kiss me."

Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I am?"

"See, you said it."

"You Jedi mind-tricked me!"

"Either way, you agreed so you have to do it."

Axel laughed as I brought my face to his. Staying about an inch away, I pulled back every time he tried to get close enough to kiss me. Getting happily frustrated, Axel finally reached up and took my face between his hands. Already straddling his hips, I just smiled and stuck out my tongue. Laughing, Axel leaned forward and licked my tongue with his. Sucking my tongue back into my mouth, my eyes widened. The red head just laughed again, kissing my lips lightly.

Pressing his lips a little harder to mine, he flicked his tongue over my closed lips. It was my undoing. Opening my mouth, I allowed his probing tongue entry. Pulling back, Axel kissed down my cheek to my shoulder. Sucking lightly on a patch of skin on my shoulder blade, my eyes fluttered shut.

Hearing Axel laugh, I opened my eyes to see him looking over my shoulder. Looking back, I burst out laughing also.

Poor Demyx! He was standing in the doorway clad in bunny rabbit swimming trunks. His face was screwed up in the most hilarious mask of horror and disgust I had ever seen. Leaning back as I laughed, I accidentally fell over. Hitting the water, I resurfaced, sputtering. This just made Axel laugh harder. Glaring playfully, I splashed a huge wave at the redhead. It hit him square in the face and his laughing ceased instantly. Snorting, I turned around to face Demyx.

Zexion had appeared behind the other and stood smiling slightly with his hands on Demyx's shoulders. Pushing lightly, Zexion guided the taller blonde towards the shallow pool. Demyx managed to compose himself as he stepped lightly in the water. Laughing, Axel grabbed my around the waist and pulled me back against his chest. Snuggling up to Zexion, Demyx pouted at us from across the pool.

"Please, no molestation in the hot tub."

"I wouldnt be talking, oh brother if mine!" Axel piped up. "Remember that New Year's when we came home?" Demyx gasped.

"We said we would never mention that again! It wasn't my fault!" Zexion had an evil grin on his face and pulled Demyx closer, almost plastering the blonde to his chest.

Laughing, I just looked around at everyone and sighed, content.

Conversation flowed naturally from there. We talked about everything from art, to music, to friendly bantering and video games. Tomorrow's upcoming event was never mentioned. After about two hours, Axel yawned a bit and poked me in the side, interrupting my debate with Demyx over the best Tokio Hotel song.

"Oh come on! Der Letzte Tag is the best!"

"Nuh uh! Ich bin Nicht is the best!"

"Is not! Yeah Axe?" I asked.

"I'm tired. Wanna go upstairs?"

"Sure." I said, smiling at my red headed counterpart. Standing, we both wrapped ourselves in big fluffy beach towels and headed to the door, saying goodnight to Demyx and Zexion.

Getting inside, we saw Celes had fallen asleep on the couch watching Spirited Away. Grinning, Axel tucked the towel around his waist and walked to the TV. Turning the console off, he pulled a blanket out from under the coffee table. Spreading it over his mom, he kissed her on the forehead and came back over to where I was standing, speechless. Taking my hand, he led me to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry, want some munchies?"

"Sure. Axe..."

"Yeah?" he asked, rifling through the cabinets.

"That was really sweet. What you did for Celes."

"Oh that." a light shade of pink spread across the bridge of Axel's nose. "It was nothing, she used to do that all the time. Be watching a movie and BAM, she's asleep. I don't think she sleeps well when me, Demyx, and Zexion are...away. I guess now that were home, she sleeps a little easier, knowing were here." smiling at the though, he produced a package of flour tortilla's, a jar of peanut butter, and a banana. Raising an eyebrow, I surveyed his choice of 'foot-age', as he liked to call snack food.

Grinning, he started slicing the banana.

"So Rox, lets play a game."

"What game?" I asked, circumspect.

"20 questions! I get to ask you any 20 questions, and you have to answer them! Its like truth or dare, without the dare."

"Alright." I agreed as he spread peanut butter on the tortilla's.

"Hmm. What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite food."

"Uhm..probably lasagna."

"Favorite dessert."

I thought for a moment. "I think I would have to say chocolate mousse."

"Question 4. If you could go anywhere in the world for a vacation, where would you go and why?"

"Does that count as two questions?"

Axel sighed. "Fine."

"Lets see. I would probably go to Holland."

"Why?"

I blushed a little. "Do I have to say?"

"Yes! Come on! It cant be that bad!"

I whispered softly. "I love tulips."

Axel smiled warmly at me as he folded the peanut butter tortilla's around the sliced banana's and handed one to me.

"Than one day, I'm gonna take you to Holland."

I smiled.

"Next question. What's your favorite thing about me?"

I said the first thing that came to my head. "Your eyes."

"Why?"

"Cause they stand out so much against your hair. Its almost like they can see right through you and know everything. Their amazing."

Axel smiled and leaned over the counter, tugging lightly on a chunk of my damp, floppy hair. Leading the way upstairs, Axel took my hand and continued his game.

"What's your favorite video game?"

"Old school Mario©." -the author doesn't want to get sued, hence the copyright symbol-

Axel laughed. "Favorite book."

I really had to think about that one. I didn't think of it until we reached Axel's room. "I think if I absolutely had to pick a favorite, I would probably say Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. I love vampire books."

Eating the last of my wrap, I rummaged through my bag for some dry clothes. Pulling on my favorite silky black lounge pants and a black tank-top, I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on my socks. Axel, who had already managed to get changed, lounged against the headboard wearing just his Jack Skellington night-pants. Climbing on the bed fully, I laid down, resting my head in his lap. Axel ran his fingers idly through my still-damp hair as he voiced his next question.

"Question 10, Who's your favorite band?"

"Thats easy! Tokio Hotel."

Axel chortled lightly. "Favorite song ever."

I looked up at Axel warmly. "Must Have Done Something Right by Reliant K." Axel smiled back.

His grin soon turned into a smirk as he moved on to the next question. "Favorite flavor of condoms."

I took it all in stride. "Lemon."

"Favorite flavor of lube."

"Strawberry obviously."

Axel burst out laughing as I struggled to maintain my composure. When his laughter finally died down, he moved on.

"14, lucky number."

"16."

"Favorite word."

That one threw me for a loop. I had to sit and think about it for about two minutes before I finally came up with it. "Ostentatious."

Axel looked at me curiously. "Why that one? And what's it mean anyhow?"

"It means like flamboyant. Like meant to impress. I like it cause it's the first word that popped into my head when I met you." I grinned evilly.

Axel made a big show of being all offended before I poked him in the ear. He started laughing, leaning down to kiss the corner of my mouth lightly. Smiling, I motioned for him to finish his questioning.

"Hmm."

"Your on 18."

"Am not! Im only on 17."

"Asking the meaning of ostentatious counts."

"Does not."

"Does so! Come on, number 18."

"Uhm, have you ever done anything illegal?"

"Obviously! I'm here aren't I?"

"Good point, but other than that."

"Not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

"Well, I mean not exactly."

"Well what exactly is 'kinda illegal'?"

"Well what I meant was, it was illegal, but it wasn't like really bad."

"Well what was it?"

"That counts as a question."

"Fine than. Number 19, what was is?"

"Well me and Sora went to this New Year's party once. We both got kinda smashed without knowing it and –"

"Wait, how do you get smashed without knowing it?"

"We didn't know there was alcohol in the drinks."

"Oh. Sorry, continue." Axel looked at me, obviously intrigued.

"Anyways. We got smashed and went and TP'ed Mrs. Wilson's house. She's our English teacher and she is like the biggest English nazi ever!"

Axel fell backwards laughing. After a few minutes when he had regained his composure, he asked his final question.

"Okay, the last one."

"And then we can go to sleep?"

"Yes, and then we can go to sleep."

"Alright, ask away."

"Why do you love me?"

"I love you cause you love me."

"What the hell kinda answer is that?"

"A simple one."

"Come on, tell me why you really like me."

I sighed, biting my bottom lip as I thought about it.

"Well..."

"Come on, it cant be that hard."

I said it all with a smile.

"Well let me start like this. I hate the way you try to make everything into a joke. I hate the way you chew on your lip ring when you're nervous. I hate the way your hair hangs in your face. I hate the way you can irritate me so easily."

"So you just hate everything about me? The way I walk and talk and look and act." he raised an eyebrow.

"Not quite all that, but you didn't let me finish. I hate all that about you, but that's also why I love you."

"I don't get it."

"I love you because no matter what anyone says or thinks, your still you. You don't change, you keep your style and personality no matter what anyone says to you. I love you for that, and just because you love me. You love so many things and no matter how rough your exterior is, your warm and loving on the inside. You love your family and everything else, I cant help but love you."

Axel smiled down at me, his smile warm enough to heat me from the inside out. I blushed a bit at the deepness of my little speech. Sitting up, I moved to lay next to Axel as he pulled up the blankets and snuggled down. Pulling the comforter up to my chin, I snuggled into Axel's chest and breathed in his scent. Axel wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer. Almost curling around me, he breathed in my ear.

"I love you too. More than you know. I love you from the bottom of my heart and no matter what happens, tomorrow or in the future, I'll never stop loving you."

I closed my eyes as Axel squeezed me lightly and dropped a light kiss on my hair. Taking a deep breath, I relaxed as Axel's hands ran up and down my back in a soothing motion. Falling asleep, the last thing I heard was Axel singing the song he wrote for me in my ear.

xxXxx

The next morning was hectic, but silent. Hardly a word was spoken, but we were all rushing around like headless chickens. The 'court' time was set for 11 am. It wasn't like a real trial. It was just, me, mom, Zexion, Demyx, and Roxas all sitting with the judge and our lawyer to talk about lowering the sentence. Roxas was just coming as a witness.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I watched Roxas in front of me shove his wallet in his back pocket and straighten up. Looking over at me, he smiled a confident smile and walked over. Standing between my legs, the blonde wrapped his arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around his hips.

Tilting my head back, I accepted Roxas' chaste kiss and smiled when he pulled away. My fingers clenching lightly on his hips, I leaned forward until my head was resting on his stomach. Listening to him breathing and feeling his stomach go in and out, I felt closer to him than I ever had before.

Roxas moved his hands upwards, tangling his fingers in the read hair along my neckline.

"It's gonna be okay. Don't worry." Roxas soothed.

I mumbled up from the general direction of Roxas' spleen.

"Its not the court that im worried about. Im worried about what's gonna happen if our sentence does get cut. I mean if it does get cut, how am I going to see you? How am I going to sleep without you next to me? Who's gonna cheer me up when something goes wrong? Who's gonna yell at me when I do something incredibly stupid? Who's gonna cuddle with me when I need comfort? Who's gonna–" Roxas cut me off suddenly.

"Well, for starters, you can drive up and see me whenever you want. About sleeping, you can pile pillows next to you. I'm sure Demyx will be more than happy to cheer you up and yell at you. As for cuddling, you can hug your mom or your brother or Zexion, though I wouldn't advise it. You have so many others that love you and who you love. You don't need me..."

"That's where you're wrong."

"What?"

"I do need you. I need you more than anything else. Without you, I'm nobody."

Roxas sighed, petting the top of my head lightly. Taking a deep breath I could feel beneath my cheek, he took my face in his hands and lifted up my face.

"Everything will work out in the end, don't worry." Kissing my softly, he pulled me to a standing position. "Come on, we have to get ready to go."

Taking his hand, I led the blonde down the stairs and sat on a barstool with him leaning back against me. Peeling off my right glove, I snagged a pancake from the stack on the counter. Taking a bite, I let it hang out of my mouth as I pulled my glove back on. Roxas reached behind him and snatched the pancake out of my mouth and ate it. I swallowed and started laughing. That's when the silence was broken.

Mom dropped a cup she was washing in the sink. Demyx tripped over a stool and Zexion knocked over a book in the process of catching Demyx. Smiling now that the spell of silence was broken, I hugged Roxas a little tighter and flicked him on the nose.

"You took my pancake."

"Meh, you'll get over it. Get another." He smiled back at me and stuck out his tongue.

Snickering, my laugher burst forth as Demyx ended up falling anyways when he tripped over another stool. We all laughed as Demyx picked himself up and started whining when he realized that his mo-hawk was off to the side. He ran upstairs to fix it as Zexion sat at the table shaking his head

One everyone was ready to go, we piled into moms Ford Explorer and headed towards town. Once we reached the main section of town, we pulled up in front of the court house. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the car and closed the door behind me. As we alighted the steps, I tried to think of anything but the meeting to come.

Maybe later me and Roxas can go horseback riding. Oh! I'll have to see if mom will stop at Walmart when were done, I gotta get something.

Turning to mom who was walking to my left, I poked her in the arm.

"Yeah Axe love?"

"When were done, can we stop at Walmart? I gotta pick something up."

"Sure. I have to stop in anyways and get a few things."

"Thanks mom."

"No prob." she smiled and gave me a one-armed hug.

Entering through the doors, we turned right and walked down a long hallway until we reached the juvenile department. Sitting on a long wooden bench, we waited for our lawyer to show up so we could get this over with.

After about half an hour of waiting, Demyx was leaning on Zexion's shoulder with his eyes closed, I was slouched down low on the bench with Roxas' head on my chest. He was tracing small shapes on the palm of my glove. I had my eyed closed and mom was playing a game on her cell phone.

I cracked an eye open when I heard the click, click of high heels coming down the hallway, the only sound other than the tapping of cell phone keys. When I recognized our lawyer, I nudged Roxas until he sat up and sat up myself. Stretching myself, I fixed my clothes and poked Demyx in the side with my elbow. He sat up straight when he saw her at the end of the hall coming towards us. Coming to a halt in front of us, she set her briefcase down at her feet and looked down her nose. Running accusing eyes over the five of us assembled, she raised a critical eyebrow.

"Theres a new one." she commented, giving Roxas 'the eye'. Roxas cringed a little.

Mom snapped the cell phone shut and slipped it into her pocket. Wrapping a comforting arm around the blonde, she looked back up at the accusing woman and smiled.

"This is Roxas. He will be joining us today." the way mom said it left no room for questioning, comments, or suggestion. Roxas smiled tentatively.

"Right. Well Roxas, allow me to introduce myself. I am Axel, Demyx, and Zexion's lawyer, Tifa Lockhart." She looked away from Roxas and directed her steely gaze to mom. "Well enough chit-chat. I'll go see if the judge is ready to see us so we can get this over with." With that, she picked up her briefcase, striding off down the hall.

"Peach isnt she?" I commented sarcastically in Roxas' ear. He laughed.

Tifa came back around five minutes later and announced the judge was ready to see us.

"We have Mr. Jack today, as he likes to be called. He can be one of the most brilliant judges and ex-lawyers of our time."

"What do you mean 'can be'?" Demyx asked.

"I mean, when he's sober." we all gave Tifa curious looks, but nodded all the same.

Tifa, Demyx, Zexion and me sat at the long table in the front of the room. Mom and Roxas sat behind us in hard wooden chairs. Sitting down, I surveyed the room.

It was about as happy as a guillotine. The dank walls were painted a dark cranberry with heavy forest green draperies. The dark, straight backed chairs and long dark tables gave off an aura of forbiddance. As my eyes strayed to the door at the front right of the room, it burst open and the judge came toppling in.

The tall, long haired, black clad judge tripped over the hem of his own robes into the room. Smiling up at us with a bleary, drunken smile, the beads in his overlong beard clinked together. Laughing uproariously, he collapsed into his spinning chair behind the bench. Raising an eyebrow, I eyed the judge with skepticism.

"This is the guy handling our case?" Zexion asked Tifa.

"Unfortunately. He's the only one available."

"Ah. I see."

The judge, Mr. Jack, jumped up and almost fell over the bench. Pointing at Tifa, he scrunched up his eyes and surveyed her wearily.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sir, I'm the lawyer. Please sit down so we can proceed."

"I have a case?" He took all of us in. "I have a case! They never give me a case!"

"I can see why." Demyx muttered. Celes and Axel snorted.

"Anyways! So what's the charge?"

"Well sir, were here to see about getting these three boy's sentences reduced. They were charged with..."

"What are their attri...artri...attriba...good things about them..."

"Well they have had splendid behavior and..."

"Well! I say we graduate them next year and call it good!" he announced, looking at the file on the bench.

"But sir..."

"I'm the judge here! What I say goes! Court dismissed! Clean up on aisle three!" he rapped the gavel on the desktop and stumbled out of the room.

We all sat stock still in our chairs, mouths agape, unable to believe what we had just heard.

"Well you heard him." Tifa said. "He just shaved off a year. You will be graduating at the end of next year. Enjoy the rest of your day." With that, she left.

We all filed out of the court room and court house in silence. When we reached the car and all packed in, we sat in the noiseless car for about five minutes before the silence was broken by none other than Demyx.

"Wow."

After that, we all seemed to let out a pent up breath and smile. Celes started the car and pulled out of the lot. Turning into the parking lot of Wal-Mart a few blocks down, she parked the car and turned to face the back seat which held Roxas, Demyx, and I.

"Well Axel love, you said you wanted to get something and I need to pick up a few things. Are the rest of you coming or staying?"

"I'll go!" Roxas said, obviously not wanting to be alone in a car with Demyx and Zexion.

Snickering, me and Roxas piled out of the car and followed mom inside. Dragging Roxas over to the hardware section, I strolled up and down the aisles until I found what I was after. Picking up a long chain link strand, I draped it around Roxas' neck as if measuring. He smiled and kissed me on the nose.

_You ask me if I love you  
And I choke on my reply  
I'd rather hurt you honestly  
Than mislead you with a lie  
And who am I to judge you  
On what you say or do?  
I'm only just beginning to see the real you_

And sometimes when we touch  
The honesty's too much  
And I have to close my eyes and hide  
I wanna hold you 'til I die  
'Til we both break down and cry  
I wanna hold you 'til the fear in me subsides

Romance and all its strategyLeaves me battling with my pride  
But, through the insecurity  
Some tenderness survives  
I'm just another writer  
Still trapped within my truth  
A hesitant prize fighter  
Still trapped within my youth

**A/N:** omgomgomgomgomg!!! this took sooooooo long to finish and I apologize from the bottom of my heart! I just want to thank everyone that helped me through my temporary KH mood falling-out (Andrew, Leod, Axel, Bleeding Rosea, Rei, Robyn, and numerous others!) Love you all muchly and I will see's ya next chapter!

**E/N:** Thanks for reading people! Let's all give a hand to Rika for writing this story which was 17 pages. ) Now who wants a lemon condom? -holds up bag of condoms- Read and Review people )

-hugglesnuggleglomplick-

literary license/Andrew

(\ /)

(o.o)

( )o

ESH A BUNNEH!!

Sorry...


	16. Situational Irony

**A/N: **I would like to propose to you all an idea Andrew had. I am putting it to a vote. Im sure most have you have read chapter 1 of my new story, I Was A Preschool Dropout. Here is the choice. I can either work on a prequal idea I had for_ this_ story, or work on that one. Choose wisely and let me know...love you all.

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE ROXAS' PAST IS INDEED REVEALED SO THIS IS THE END OF THE NOTE. LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**PS, **at the end of last chapter was actually a song...XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. All I own are the ideas for this story and any characters or themes in this story are all fictional. Any resemblance to real people or events are purely coincidental. (Though I would have a serious disclaimer for once...damn, it cant be all serious, no fun!!!so...MAN-SEX!!!) -dies laughing-

**16**

**Situational Irony**

**Sequence: Roxas**

**Axel**

**Roxas**

When we all got back to the house, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion confiscated my black sweatshirt and closed themselves up in Demyx's room. Laughing, they told me I couldn't come in cause it was gonna be a surprise. Faking a smile, I let them go. There was something I needed to do anyways, and I couldn't do it with them around. Sighing, I left to find Celes.

She was in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for dinner.

"Hey Cele...mom. What's up?"

"Not much love, just getting stuff ready for dinner."

"What are you making?"

"They boys favorite, homemade beef stew." She smiled, dropping a handful of vegetables in a crock pot. Wiping her hands on her apron, she surveyed me with a motherly eye. "Was there something you wanted love?" She put the top on the pot and turned it on.

"Well, kinda. I just wanted to know if I could talk to you."

"Always. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well...can we do this in private. Im not sure im ready for the rest of the guys to know yet."

Celes gave me an odd, quizzical look.

"Of course, lets go into my office." untying her apron and laying it on a stool, she led the way upstairs. Reaching her office, she opened the door and motioned for me to enter. Closing the door behind us, Celes sat behind a large mahogany desk and rested her elbows on the desk, fingers laced together. Looking around, I took in the cluttered room.

Books were piled everywhere and papers were slung unceremoniously around the room. The wall opposite the door held four wall-to-ceiling windows that let in enormous amounts of sunlight. Sitting in a plush chair across from the desk, I closed my eyes for a moment and basked in the stream of sunlight coming through the window, directly hitting me. Sighing, I opened my eyes and sat up, looking over at Celes.

Her chin was resting on her intertwined fingers, waiting patiently for me to reveal our purpose for sitting here. Taking a deep breath, I began.

xxXxx

Securing the chain in place, I held the now-finished sweatshirt up for my brothers inspection. Zexion smiled silently as Demyx grinned and clapped his hands.

"Roxy will love it!" Demyx squealed, using his new found nickname for Roxas.

"I hope so." I sighed. Giving Demyx and Zexion each a high five, I folded the sweatshirt up neatly and left to find Roxas.

I stopped in the hallway outside Demyx's room. Listening carefully, I was sure I heard Roxas' voice. Taking another step closer, I realized it was coming from mom's office. Pressing my ear to the door, I heard Roxas say something, and mom gasp a little. Turning the knob silently, I placed my ear at the crack in the door and sat on the floor, listening quietly.

Hearing a noise behind me, I looked and saw Demyx and Zexion. Demyx raised an eyebrow at me as I placed a finger to my lips. Catching my drift, they silently listened at the door with me.

xxXxx

"Well I wanted to tell you why I was sent to the juvy school in the first place. After I tell you this, I really hope you wont think any different of me and will understand my reasons for not saying anything before now." Celes nodded.

"Well I guess I better start at the beginning. Before I came here, I lived in a small town called Green River, Utah. It's a really small town, less than 1,000 people. (A/N: 973 to be exact. It's a real town XD!) I only had a few friends, and my brother..."

"Green River you say?"

"Yeah. You know it?"

"Vaguely. Sorry for interrupting, please continue."

"Right, well. I only had a new friends and I went to a really small high school. I was a sophomore. It was really hard. Luckily, I was pretty much ignored. The bullies had fun picking on the freshman so they didn't have much time for sophomores, though I did get shoved into the occasional locker, but thats not the point. There were two new kid that year, we don't get many new kids. Our town is too small, so it was kinda a big deal. The younger brother was in my grade, a sophomore. They were kinda trouble makers. Now Green River is small, but we still had what we called a 'gang'. It wasn't anything like what you would find in New York, just a couple of kids that liked to stir up trouble. They bought drugs from the next town over and tried to scare freshman into buying them. They were all juniors and seniors.

When the new kids came, one of them, the oldest, joined the gang right away. The one my age joined a little later and became really close with one of the leaders. I knew they were all really heavy into drugs and a lot of the other kids liked to talk about the oldest kid. He was 'weird' they said 'a freak'. I kinda wanted to talk to him. I guess you could say I was drawn to him in a way.

One day, some of the kids cornered the younger kid and were calling him a 'fag' and a 'homo'. I walked in on it just as his older brother came in. He freaked out. Threatening to kill everyone involved and stuff. It was awful, everyone was so scared. He injured the leader of the kids and a coach that tried to stop him.

That night I went home. At about nine, I realized there was a book in my locker that I needed for a project that was due. Going back to the school, I went to get the book..."

"How did you get into the school at night?" Celes asked, looking at me.

"I had a key, my uncle was the janitor. Me and my brother helped him out sometimes. He made me and Sora a copy of the key when he got tired of letting us in the school late when we forgot a book or something."

"I see, continue."

"Well I got the book out of my locker and was about to leave when I heard voices. I knew that there shouldn't have been anyone else there. My uncle leaves at 7 and no one else had a key. So I went to investigate. I saw the two new kids and the blue-haired kid from the gang that lived across the road from me. They were talking about something. Getting closer, I heard what they were planning."

"And what was that?"

"They were...planning to burn down the school. I knew I couldn't let that happen so I decided I would try to stop them. We didn't have the money to build a new school. Just as I was about to go in the room, the oldest peeled off the gloves he always wore and in a minute or two, reduced a nearby table to ashes.

I was so scared, I accidentally dropped my book. All three looked up but I closed the door before they could see me. I could feel the heat coming from the room so I started running. By the time I got outside, almost half the school was on fire. As the other three came running after me, we all ran into the police. They thought I was part of it and the others didn't get a chance to deny it. Im sure you can guess the story from there."

We sat in silence for about ten minutes before anything happened. I was examining my shoe laces, embarrassed and ashamed, when I heard a loud bang. The door had been slammed against the wall, resulting in many books and papers toppling over. My eyes widened even more when I saw it was Axel, tears in his eyes. Demyx and Zexion stood behind him, backed away so as not to incur his wrath. Opening my mouth, I went to speak but Axel beat me to it.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Axel yelled. Looking at me for a moment, he turned on his heel and headed down the stairs. I raced after him.

"Axe, wait!"

Reaching the kitchen, the red-head stopped so suddenly, I almost ran into him. "What?! Wanna tell me what else your keeping from me?"

"Axel! Its not like that, if you would just let me explain!"

"Go ahead, explain away, im all ears!"

"I didn't tell you cause I knew you would react like this. I didn't want it to affect our relationship!"

"Effect our relationship?! What an absurd idea!"

"See! I knew you would be an ass!"

"Im not being an ass!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Why didn't you tell me? I bet you knew as soon as I told you my story. That night, you knew that we were connected. You knew it and still you didn't tell me. I cannot believe you kept this a secret for so long. I trusted you Rox, how could you not tell me. I waited so long for you to tell me after I revealed myself. I waited and waited, thinking maybe it hurt you too much to talk about it. You regretted it so much that you didn't want to say anything. But I was wrong wasn't I, I was way off. I just have one question. Do you blame me? Do you blame me for tearing your family apart and sending you off to a kids prison? Do you regret ever meeting me?" He started to leave.

"Axe, wait. Please, don't go, lets talk about this!"

"Im through talking right now." Throwing something at my feet, he left.

Leaning down, I picked up the heap of black fabric. Unfolding it, I ran my fingers over the thin chains hanging down from each side. 'Rox' was printed on the front left corner in blue. The same color blue, I knew, as my eyes. Crumpling up the sweatshirt and pressing it to my face, I cried. After a minute or two, I slipped the sweatshirt over my head, wiped away my tears, and went after Axel.

"Axe." I muttered to myself. "I don't blame you. I like to think of it as we were meant to be together. I could never regret meeting you, never. I love you."

--

**A/N: **sorry its kinda short, but I figured that since the last chapter was so long, you guys wouldnt mind much. Well there you go, you now have Roxas' story. Anyone surprised? Anyone figure it out? Well I look forward to hearing your guy's votes and I will see you next chapter! Please review, the more the better! Love you all muchly, I'll now hand things over to Andrew. Bye's!

**E/N:**

-hugglesnuggleglomplick-

literary license/Andrew

**(\ /)**

**(o.o)**

**( )o**

**What would you do if the bunny achieved world domination...?**

**-giggle-**


	17. You Breathed Your Breath In Me

**A/N: **The other night I drew what I thought would be a good cover for the story. If you want to check it out, which you totally should, go to my page. The 'homepage' link will take you directly to my DA page. Let me know what you thinks!!

**Disclaimer:** uhm...I don't own anything other than the idea for this story, which in reality I only co-own cause Leod owns half the idea...o.O and Andrew has 10 of the stocks.

**17**

**You Breathed Your Breath In Me**

**Sequence: Axel**

Running, running, breath coming faster. My lungs striving for more and more air. Trying to breath at a normal rate. Swallowing, trying to take in the amount of air I need. Air I need to live. A single thought screaming through my head.

_WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!_

Gasping for breath, rain pelting on my face, in my open mouth, up my nose, in my ears, everywhere. Water everywhere. Still gasping for breath, I stopped, panting. Leaning down, I rested my hands on my knees and looked behind me. Seeing a dark figure racing after me in the pelting rain, I sat up and drove on. Still gasping, still unable to breath, I ran.

xxXxx

Down, down, down I fell. Hitting the ground on my knees, I leaned forward until I hit the ground fully. Wrapping my arms around my stomach, I tightened my hold on the sharp pain piercing my stomach. Coughing as my lungs tried to pull in air, I lay on the cold wet grass, rain pelting my mostly still form. Looking behind me, I saw a lone figure racing through the tall grass towards me. Turning back, I pressed myself into the grass, trying desperately to disappear.

Not having succeeded in disappearing, the figure came closer and closer until it was right behind me. I felt warm hands on my shoulders, pulling me into a sitting position. Looking up, I saw the figure was indeed Roxas. Allowing him to pull me to a standing position, I followed him back to the house.

Once we reached the warmth of the house, I shot a glare in the blonde's direction and headed upstairs. Before I could even put a foot on the bottom step, I was tugged back by Demyx. Giving my brother a blank, uncaring look, he was startled into letting go of me.

Changing my mind, I walked away from the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom. Upon reaching it, I slammed the door behind me.

I pulled off my sweatshirt, shoes, socks, shirt, jeans, and boxers and stepped into the huge shower. It could easily accommodate four people. After I turned the water as high as it would go, I closed my eyes and stood under the spray.

For some reason, the scalding hot water could not warm me fully. My skin was once again hot, but inside, I was still cold. Tilting my head back so the spray hit my face, I sighed.

_What am I going to do? Why am I so mad at Roxas? Its not like its that big a deal. I mean..._

My eyes popped open and I was startled out of my musings as I distinctly heard the sound of the door opening. I waited to hear if the intruder was going to reveal themselves.

"Axe...?" it was definitely Roxas. "I'm sorry. I know I should have just told you straight out, but I couldn't. I'm really, really sorry! Can you forgive me? Please?"

Sighing, I closed my eyes again and let the water run over my entire body. The next thing I knew, two arms were snaking around my waist as I jumped about a foot out of my skin. Looking back, I saw a very miserable looking Roxas clinging to me with freezing arms. Pulling his arms from me, I moved him so he was directly under the spray. He winced at the suddenness of the hot water hitting his cold skin.

The small blonde looked so lost, unknowing whether I would accept his apology or not. Engulfing him in my arms, I pulled him as close to my body as was humanly possible. I buried my face in his hair, letting the damp tendrils cling to my face.

Pulling back, the blonde looked my straight in the eye and pushed my back until his face was out of the spray of water. Taking my face in his hands, he made me look at him, our faces only an inch apart.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you and I promise to never keep anything from you again. Will you forgive me?"

I leaned forward, pressing my nose lightly to his. Taking the blondes hands and linking them around my neck, I grasped his hips and pulled his chest flush with mine.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry I overreacted. I love you."

Roxas smiled.

"I love you too."

Pressing my lips gently to his, I savored the kiss. When we finally pulled apart, Roxas detached himself from me and stepped back under the spray. Arching his back slightly, he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his wet hair, further soaking it. Reaching to his right, he pulled a bottle of shampoo off the shelf and lathered up his hair. Arching his back again, he rinsed the soap out of his hair, moaning softly. I took a deep shuddering breath and eyed the blonde with sparks in my eyes.

"You tease." I growled.

Opening his eyes, the blonde shot me an innocent look and fluttered his eyelashes. Laughing when I tackled him around the waist, I pushed Roxas against the wall of the shower. Kissing him hard on the lips, I trailed my tongue down his chin to his neck. As his laughter slowly died down and turned into slight moans, I nipped and licked at his neck.

Roxas sucked in a sharp breath as I bit a little harder than I meant to. Lapping at the bite, I sucked lightly at what I knew would soon be a hickey. Trailing my lips back up his neck, I pressed a kiss to the blonde's lips. Roxas leaned away from the wall, deepening the kiss. Caressing my tongue with his, I didn't notice until it was too late that we had switched places.

Using his hips to hold me to the wall, Roxas pulled back and looked up at me. Giving him a mock look of shock, the look fell off my face as he slowly dragged himself all the way down my body. Getting on his knees on the floor, he ran his teeth all the way down my shaft. Sucking in a sharp breath, I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged lightly. When he took the entire length in his mouth, my knee's started to buckle. Pulling out of his mouth, I pulled him up by his hair until I could crush my mouth to his.

Switching places with the blonde I almost slammed him against the wall. Pressing every curve of my body to his, I slammed his wrists above his head. Letting go of his wrists, I ran my hands down his body until I reached his hips. Grabbing his hips, I pulled him up the wall until our faces were level. Roxas wrapped his legs around my hips and grasped my shoulders for support. Twisting his arms around my neck, he played with the hair along the nape of my neck as I caressed the sides of his mouth with my tongue.

Wrapping one arm around the blonde's hips to support him, I reached the other hand back to his entrance and slipped a finger in. Slowly readying him for me, I pulled away from his mouth and kissed down his chest. Reaching the center, I swirled a tongue around his left nipple.

Adding another finger to the first, I sucked hard on Roxas other nipple to distract him. The blonde arched up, curving his spine in a way I didn't know was possible.

"I didn't know you were that flexible Rox."

"Ugghhh...I did gymnastics. I'm a lot more flexible then I look." he gasped as I slid in a third finger.

Roxas pressed his face into my neck, biting softly.

"Axe...please..." he moaned.

Pulling my fingers out, I stepped even closer.

"Ready?"

"Yes, please! Just...Axe" Roxas moaned again against my neck, licking his favored spot.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly slid my length inside Roxas as he hissed and arched up. Reaching forward, he grasped my face, pulling me into a hard kiss. Sliding in to the hilt, I paused. Leaning down, I pressed my lips to Roxas' ear.

"I love you."

With that, I pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. Tilting my head back, I began a steady pace. I felt Roxas licking and nipping at my neck, forming a hickey of his own. Pulling back, he pressed his forehead to mine, breathing heavy.

"I...Love...You...So...Much..."

"Iloveyoutoo." I breathed. Using my free hand, I stroked the blondes erection in time with my thrusting.

Roxas leaned back, resting his head on the wall. Digging his heels into my lower back, he ran his nails up and down my back as I continued to thrust into him. He moaned, leaning forward and biting my shoulder like he always did when he was getting fucked really good.

Moaning, I turned my head and licked the blonde's cheek. Fucking him in small, shallow thrusts, I rocked back on my heels as I reached my climax. Exploding in the blonde, I rode out my orgasm and panted roughly. Pulling out, I squatted down and took Roxas in my mouth. Flicking the tip with my tongue, he too came.

Panting, I sat down. Roxas slid down the wall, crawling into my lap. Resting his head on my shoulder, we both stopped to catch our breath. Reaching up, I turned off the water and watched water and cum swirl down the drain. Finally gaining control of my breathing, I looked down at Roxas and made a face. Roxas looked up at me and laughed.

Standing up, I pulled the blonde up with me. Leaving the shower, I got two towels and tossed on to Roxas. Wrapping mine around my waist, I waited for Roxas to fix his. Smiling, I picked up the blonde as he laughed. Carrying him to our room, I threw him down on the bed. Flopping next to him, he laughed as my stomach growled.

"Your mom was making beef stew earlier, wanna get some?"

"Sure."

I pulled on a pair of heart-printed boxers and turned to find Roxas waiting for me. He laced our fingers together, strutting in front of me and showing off his rubber ducky boxers. Laughing I followed him to the kitchen. Turning on the light, I pulled down two bowls and a large ladle. Spooning some stew into two bowls, I popped them into the microwave. As the microwave started, I looked back to see Roxas perched on the counter. He smiled at me, beckoning me to come over. Sauntering over to him, I stood between his legs as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I have an idea."

"What would that be?"

"Lets play 20 questions. But this time, it's my turn."

I laughed, and pulled the bowls out of the microwave. Grabbing two spoons, I handed a bowl and spoon to Roxas and kept the other for myself.

"Alright. Shoot." I set the bowl on the counter and leaned over it as Roxas put the bowl in his lap and leaned back against the wall.

"Hmm..What's your favorite food?"

I pointed to the bowl. He laughed.

"If you could get any tattoo, what would it be?"

"Well im gonna get the kanji sign for fire right here." I pointed to the right side of my chest.

"What's your favorite book."

"Interview with the vampire."

"Favorite band."

"Sugarcult."

"One thing out of your bathroom bag that you couldn't live without."

"Eyeliner." Roxas laughed.

Taking the two empty bowls, I tossed them in the sink. Going back upstairs, Roxas followed, bombarding me with questions as they came to him. When he got to the end of his twenty, we cuddled down into bed. Pulling him close to me, I breathed in his scent as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** well that was kinda a lame chapter but ya'll wanted a lemon and a shower scene so I 'killed two birds with one stone', lol. Sorry about the ending, I had kinda a bad night when I was finishing it. Well I hope you like and don't forget to check out the LLW cover page I drew, I really am proud of it. I love you all and I'll see ya next chapter!

**E/N:** I shall be selling axelberry pie for 1 billion dollars per square centimeter D. But the author gets it for free. Support bunny by writing a review for Rika )

-hugglesnuggleglomplick-

literary license/Andrew

What would you do if the bunny achieved world domination?

(\ /)

(o.o)

( )o


	18. I Cross My Heart and Hope To Die

**A/N: **hey yall! I am sooo sorry that it took so long for me to update! I really am! I apologize from the bottom of my heart. For those of you who read the explanation, you kinda know what's going on. Well me and mom replaced the CD-ROM drive but it still didn't work so we assume that something is just wrong with the computer. So here I am, retyping it. Well I will shut up as I know how eager you all are for this. Please enjoy and I really am sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I, like all other authors, don't own anything but the idea...

**18**

**I Cross My Heart and Hope To Die**

**Sequence: Roxas**

The next day we had to leave pretty early in order to get back to the school in time to make our curfew. It was sad to have to go back after a whole weekend of freedom, but it made things a little better for the other three, knowing they would be leaving soon. The only thing resting in the back of our minds was the fact that when they left, I would still have a year to go.

Setting my messenger bag on our bed, I flopped down on my back and flung an arm over my eyes. Letting out a big breath, I tried to relax all my muscles. Feeling the bed sink down a bit to my right, I lifted my arm a little and opened an eye to see Axel watching me.

Lying on his side, his head propped up by an elbow he watched me with heavily calculating eyes. Reaching over, Axel brushed a few strands of hair out of my face. Smiling, I sighed and closed my eyes again. I felt Axel pull me against his chest and bury his face in my hair.

Opening my eyes again, I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. When my hands reached the back of his head I pulled his face down to mine, pressing a light kiss to his lips. Pulling back, I watched a warm smile make its way across Axel's face.

Sitting up, Axel stretched out his legs and leaned back against the wall. Sitting up also, I sat cross-legged between Axel's legs and leaned my head back against his shoulder. Taking my shoulders in his hands, the red head pushed me forward. Rubbing his thumbs into my shoulder blades, he began to massage my shoulders and soon moved to the rest of my back.

Dropping my head forward, I moaned lightly as my back seemed to melt. My eyes slid closed while Axel's expert hands moved all over my back.

"That feels amazing." Axel chuckled deep in his throat.

"Im glad you like it. I learned from the best."

"Mmmm. What do you mean?"

"Mom is a certified massage therapist."

"Mmmm. She taught you well." my head lolled forward even more.

Axel's hands ran down my side until they reached my hips. Gripping my hips, he dragged my limp body backwards until my back was pressed snugly against his chest. He kissed my jaw lightly, running soft kisses up my jaw line to my ear.

Sighing softly, I melted back against him all over again. Massaging my hips lightly, the red head nipped at my ear.

"Roxas...I..." the door burst open.

"Roxas! You're back!" Larxene barged into the room, apparently not caring that she was interrupting one of the best kisses of my life.

Axel pulled away looking like he had just been hit over the head with a club. Looking up, he glared at the figure in the doorway. I just smiled.

"Hey Larx. Miss me?"

"You know it!" I laughed.

Standing up, I crossed the room as Larxene pulled me into a hug. Axel was muttering in the background, something about needing to remember to lock the door. I pulled back and turned to face Axel and burst out laughing. If looks could kill, Larxene would have been shot down. When she saw what I was laughing at, she too burst out laughing. Axel only glared fiercer.

"Get out."

"No." Larxene replied between chuckles.

Axel stood up, strode to the door, slammed it shut in Larxene's face, and brushed off his hands.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked with a glare of my own. Axel pouted.

"We were busy and she just barged right in! Hasn't she ever heard of knocking? Sorry, I mean we haven't had sex in like..." he trailed off as he watched my face turn from shock, to utterly sickened, then pissed off at what he had just said.

"You ass! What, are you such a slut that you cant go more then six hours without sex after initially getting in my pants?!" I growled.

Picking my dignity up off the floor, I left the room, slamming the door in Axel's guilty face.

_Good, he should feel bad. Stupid fucking ass. Stupid fucking flamer. Stupid fucking Axel._

Red faced, I barged into Larxene's room a few minutes later. The blonde looked up from her World's History book with a look of surprise on her face.

"What's up blondie? Flamer convince you to be mad at me too?"

"No, and im sorry about the whole thing." She shrugged. "He's being a total ass!"

"That doesn't surprise me."

Larxene closed her book and set it on the bed next to her. Walking over, I sat on the bed with her. I flopped over on my back with a sigh. Running my fingers through my hair, I looked to my left where Larxene was laying on her back watching me, her feet propped up on the wall behind my head.

"I just wish...I dunno."

"Tell me about it blondie."

"I love him the way he is, I really do! It's just that sometimes he says things without thinking or meaning them how they sound. Then he seems like an ass and it irritates me, even though I know he doesn't mean it. I dunno..."

Larxene looked at me from her upside down position for a moment, twirling a lock of my hair around her finger like she always did unconsciously. She seemed lost in thought.

"Well it seems to me..." she seemed to choose her words with care. "...that maybe you should try to understand. You apparently know that he doesn't mean things the way he says them. I think you just need to remember that when your talking. When he says something stupid, just remember that he didn't mean it like he said it and try to figure out what he did mean before you storm off. Nice sweatshirt by the way." she fingered the chains around my neck and I marveled at the sudden subject change.

Blowing the hair out of my face, I rolled my eyes upward to look at my fellow blonde. I smiled.

"Thanks Larx. I guess I better go apologize." she smiled.

"See ya blondie." I waved on my way out the door.

Reaching mine and Axel's room a few minutes later, I unlocked the door and bit my lip. Throwing the door open, I expected to see Axel sitting dejectedly on the floor, playing with his fire. Instead I found an empty room with the CD player still playing in the background.

_This world will never be_

_what I expected_

_and if I don't belong_

_who would've guessed it_

_I will not leave alone_

_everything that I own_

_to make you feel like_

_its not too late_

_its never too late_

Sighing, I flopped onto the bed. Axel was off somewhere and I didn't want to look for him. Let him come back on his own for once, dammit. I needed to think and so did he. I closed my eyes and didn't realize it when I fell into a light slumber.

_Don't know what's going on_

_don't know what went wrong_

_seems like a hundred years_

_I cant believe your gone_

_so ill stay up all night_

_with these bloodshot eyes_

_while these walls surround me_

_with the story of our lives_

_Sitting on a wooden chair all alone in a dark room. Nothing but darkness surrounding me. Not a sound but for the song on repeat in the background. Listening to the lyrics, I clapped my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes shut tight._

_I feel so much better_

_now that your gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't_

_miss you at all_

_not lying_

_denying_

_that I feel so much better_

_now that your gone _

_forever._

"_No!" I scream to myself. "Not gone forever! No! Axel, where are you? Axel! Axel!" I feel off my chair to the floor with a dull thud._

_I see his face everywhere. Surrounding me in the dark enclosure of my mind. Pulling my hands from my ears, the music pulses through me spreading an unknown force through my veins. He's gone forever, he's not coming back. Never. You lost him. Its all your fault. I wrap my arms around my torso and rock back and forth._

_Now things are coming clear_

_that I don't need you here_

"_No! Thats not true! I do need you Axel! Where are you?!"_

_And in this world around me im glad you disappeared._

"_No, im not! The song lies! Come back!"_

_Forget about our life._

_I looked up when I heard Axel's voice speak. I looked up, looking all around in the dark emptiness for him._

_Forget about our life._

_Forget about our life._

_Forget about our life._

_Forget about our life._

_Forget about our life._

"_NO!"_

I fell off the bed with a hard crash and looked around, slightly dazed. Three Days Grace was playing on the CD player.

_And now your gone forever..._

"A-axel?" I looked around, feeling young and vulnerable.

_Do you think about_

_everything we've been through_

_We are the ones._

_We get knocked down_

_We get back up_

_and stand above the crowd_

_Stand above the crowd..._

I heard a knock at the door and got up shakily. Hand shaking, I fumbled with the protesting knob until the door finally swung open. A guard stood just outside the door.

"You have a summons from Cid."

"A-all right." I said, still shaky. I followed him and closed the door behind me, double checking that I still had my keys with me, just in case.

Following the guard down the hall, I looked all around, wondering why Cid would be summoning me. When we reached his office, the guard ushered me in and closed the door behind me. Standing in front of my superiors desk, I faced him, still oblivious as to what he could want.

Cid's chair swung around so I could see his face. He wordlessly handed my an envelope.

"F-for me?"

"Obviously. If it wasn't, I wouldnt be handing it to you."

"R-right." I slit open the top of the envelope and pulled out a long looking legal document.

"What's this?"

"It's a summons from the state of Utah. They want you to meet with your attorney. They re-discussed your case like they said they would and have finally reached a verdict."

"What's that?"

"Im not at liberty to say, but your attorney is here, seen as you cannot leave without a guardian, and your mother...declined."

"I...see..."

When the door behind me opened, I turned and saw my attorney walk in.

Rikku was tall and regal looking in her navy suit and skirt. She walked in like she had a stack of eleven books on her head that shouldn't ever be permitted to fall, and in court, her mannerisms were precise. The thing is, once you got to know her, you realized that behind that perfectly ordered facade, she was vivacious and full of fun. She was also one of moms oldest friends.

The tall woman looked at me with a stony look. Clearing her throat, she sat beside me and set her briefcase on the floor by her feet. Folding her hands in her lap, she looked over me carefully.

"You look well Roxas. They feeding you enough here?" I could see the slight twinkle in her eye that not many got a chance to see.

"Yeah, its not too bad here. I've made some good friends and I have someone to take me in when I get out."

"Yeah, I heard from your mom about her decision. Im really sorry Rox, I didn't think she would do something like that."

"Me either."

"So who are you gonna stay with once you get out?"

"A new friend and his family. They like to take in strays. His name is Axel, we've gotten pretty close."

"Well its good that you have somewhere to look forward to, and not just the streets. Well your probably wondering why im here exactly."

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well you know how when you first got your sentence, it was only temporary. They just needed somewhere to stick you while they debated what to really do with you. Since there wasn't enough evidence to stick you with the crime, the came to a better conclusion. They are gonna leave you here, but instead of repeating all of high school, your gonna be graduating here next year like your normally would have. How does that sound?"

I was speechless. I wasn't gonna have to stay here without Axel. We could all graduate together. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Really? I can leave after next year?!"

"Yup. Well I have to go, I have a meeting in Baltimore tomorrow morning. Good luck Roxas and ill try to visit again soon." with that, Rikku gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and left.

I sat stone still in my chair. Not moving. I couldn't believe it. I would graduate with the rest of the crew and we could all live on the farm. It was amazing. Wow...jumping up from my chair, I rushed to the door.

"Roxas! Freeze!"

"Yes Mr. Cid?"

"You do realize you need someone to sign your discharge papers, right?"

"Yes sir. Axel and Demyx's mom said she would take me in."

"And if I call her, she will confirm this?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I will do just that. You are dismissed."

I scurried out the door, anxious to tell the other three what I had just found out. Reaching my room, I fumbled with the lock for about a minute before the door finally opened. It was still empty. Pushing my hair out of my face, I re-locked the door. I had to tell someone. Going to Demyx and Zexion's room, I knocked on the door, hard. Demyx opened the door, wearing just wants and pulling a shirt over his head.

"Hey Roxy, what's up?"

"Guess what! Im gonna graduate with the rest of you!"

Ohmigod really! Thats awesome!" Demyx turned around and ushered me in. I had found Axel.

The red head was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor, ripping pages out of a stack of magazines and burning them into a big metal bowl. The bowl was about half ful of ashes. The pyro looked up at me and pouted.

"Im sorry for what I said Roxy..."

"I know. But guess what!"

"What?"

"Im gonna graduate with you guys!"

"Seriously! Thats awesome!"

Axel stood up and grabbed me around the waist. Picking me up, he spun me in a circle and kissed me. Demyx was laughing in the background. Axel threw me over his shoulder and carried me out the door, leaving a laughing Demyx in his wake. Laughing, we entered our room and I was thrown unceremoniously on the bed. Axel collapsed on top of me, propping himself up on his elbows on either side of my head.

"Today has been an interesting one hasn't it Rox?"

"It sure has." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his.

**A/N: **like I said, im really sorry about the lateness. Well I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you all love me enough to review!!! I love you all!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

-Katie

(\/)

(o.o)

( )o

_what would you do if the bunny achieved world domination?_


	19. Moving On?

**A/N: **uhmm..I don't have anything to say except that the LAST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW!!!!! -dies- yes, the end is near. But don't worry my loves, for your authoress has a new story in the works as we speak. Its about Axel and Roxas getting stuck in a blizzard XD fuun tiimes...-giggle-

**Disclaimer: **FOR THE LAST TIME I OWN NOTHING! STOP RUBBING IT IN! -runs away crying-

Leod: are you quite done? Im trying to read.

Me: just a sec..AAAAAAAAAAAA...okay, now im done.

Leod: -sigh- thank you -goes back to reading akuroku smut-

**19**

**Moving on?**

**Sequence: Axel**

**Roxas**

After mine and Roxas' fight, things seemed to quiet down quite a bit. The rest of the year went smoothly, even though we only had a few weeks left.

Slipping into a nice pair of pants and a button up shirt, I pushed my hair out of my face. Roxas was buttoning up his shirt and rolling up his sleeves. Turning to me, he smiled. Picking up the roses we had gotten as a joint present, we headed out the door.

When we reached the auditorium, we searched for the seats that we knew had been reserved for us. I spotted them in the front row and I pointed them out to Roxas. When we got there, Roxas sat the bouquet in his lap and leaned his head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around his back and fit him snugly into my side.

The poor little blonde was tired. We had been up late and he didnt get much sleep. That was partially my fault. I mean, is it my fault that the petite blonde is so cute and irrisistible? I think not...

The ceremony began about five minutes later. All the students dressed up in all their finery. I recognized a few faces. Fuujin was up there, along with Marluxia. Scanning the row of faces, I finally spotted the one we were here for.

Larxene looked pretty with her hair in a normal style. It was gelled to touseled precision and her trademark antennas were no where to be seen. She was wearing a black tank top decorated with a red dragon and a pair of dress slacks. She still wore her converse.

I had gotten used to having her around, coming to terms with the fact that she and Roxas were really good friends and I would just have to get the hell over it. When she was named Valedictorian, her face flushed pink as she gathered up her prepared speech and made her way to the podium. Clearing her throat and flipping through her index cards a bit, she finally looked up at the crowd and leaned towards the microphone.

"I was chosen valedictorian for our year. There are just a few things I would like to say as such. First, I would like to thank the board of directors for deciding to build this school in the first place. I'm so glad that I was sent here rather then in a cell. I have made new friends.

Even thouhg most people think of us as delinquents, we're just kids. We did a bad things, and we have paid for it. Now we got to go into the real world and see what happens.

Society is scared of us, thinking that we're only troubled and bad people. But the truth is, we're not. We're just people. We want to move on, not be stuck in the past.

We are graduating today with a new take on life. Most of us have made new friends that we may hold forever. Some of us have learned new skills or discovered skills we never had. But most of all, we have learned how lucky we are. We could have been rotting away in cells this entire time, but instead we were given a second chance. We may not have realized it when we got here and some of us still may not realize it, but we will in the future.

So I just say thank you. Thank you to my friends, my family, my teachers, and anyone else that has helped us all on the road to graduation. Thank you and good luck everyone."

When Larxene stepped down, the room stayed silent. That lasted about thirty seconds before someone started clapping. Then another and another until the entire audiotorium was clapping together. The clapping continued until Cid walked on stage and signaled for silence.

Larxene was beaming from her corner, apparently glad that her speech had gone over so well. Cid finished up with what he had to say, and wrapped it all up so the graduates could leave. Once you graduated, you were allowed to leave immediatly after the ceremony. Most of the graduates were already packed and were gonna go straight from the stage to their parents cars.

"I now present to you the graduating class of 2007." balloons began to fall as the grads rushed off the stage.

As Roxas and I stood, Larxene came barreling towards us. She threw her arms around my little blonde and gave him what could be construed as a hug of death. Roxas smiled at her, obvious pride shining in his face. I smiled, Roxas' happiness making me happy as well.

The small blonde was so happy for Larxene. You could tell by just looking at him that all he wanted for her was complete happiness. Larxene started crying. She accepted the flowers that Roxas offered with a smile.

"Thanks so much! Wait here for a sec guys! I want you to meet my mom."

Roxas nodded. Handing my blonde a tissue, I watched him wipe his eyes and blow his nose. Smiling, I gave him a one-armed hug and held him to my side as we waited impatiently for Larxene to return.

Larxene came back with a shortish woman with curly blonde hair. She had laugh lines around her eyes and a warm smile that seemed to soften everything in her immediate vicinity. She reminded me of my mom. I found it wasy to smile back. The woman held out her hand politely.

"You must be Larxene's friends. She's told me so much about you. I'm Mary Anne." We were graced with an easy smile.

"Hello." Roxas spoke up. "I'm Roxas and this is Axel. It's very nice to meet you." Roxas shook her hand.

As Roxas made small talk with Mary Anne and said his good-byes to Larxene, I sat back down. It was funny, looking at the Roxas in front of me and comparing him to the first Roxas u ever talked to. I could remember our first conversation like it was yesterday.

xxXxx

"_Are you lost kid? What room are you supposed to be in?"_

"_Is this room 666?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Then this is my new room."_

"_What the fuck?"_

"_What's with the walls?"_

"_Fireproof."_

"_So why are you here?"_

"_Why are _you_ here?"_

"_Set fire to three different schools and four teachers. They didnt know what else to do with me. You?"_

"_Cause."_

xxXxx

Smiling to myself, I looked at the Roxas of today. He was happy, open, and much less apathetic. He was my best friend, my roommate, and my boyfriend. I couldnt think of what I would do without him.

Roxas sat down next to me and waved as Larxene made her way out of the school. Slumping down in his seat, I wrapped my arm around him as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Im gonna miss her Ax."

"I know. But you can still call her and write to her and stuff. And im sure she'll visit as often as she can. Ans as soon as we get sprung from this joint, we can go visit her at her house and she can come visit us. It will be all right, you'll see."

Roxas sighed, standing. Reaching his hand out, I encased it in mine. Together we walked up the asile, both emotionally and physically drained.

xxXxx

"Do you really have to leave?"

"Sorry Roxas, you knew this was only temporary."

"I know, but still..." Roxas hugged one of his oldest friends goodbye.

"Where are you off to?"

"Well im off to some place in Florida." Hayner piped up.

"And im off to some small reform school in Washington state." Andy added.

"Damn that's far."

"Yeah, but we'll write and call as much as we can."

I stood on the sidelines, watching the exchange silently. Hayner and Andy were leaving for thier separate schools today. The judge finally found places on opposite sides of the country that would take them. Roxas was saying his last good-byes, as he probably wouldnt see them for some time.

"Im gonna miss you guys."

"We're gonna miss you too Rox." Hayner gave the blonde a one-armed hug as he hefted his bag in the other. He stood off to the side as Andy said his good-byes.

"Promise to keep in touch and we'll see each other someday." Andy gave Roxas a hug before picking up his bag as well.

The two headed down the hall to the front door and out into the sunshine. I felt the last of my jealosy over the two leave me. They had known a Roxas I would never know, the Roxas of their youth. I pulled the blonde into a hig and he clung to me. Taking a deep breath, Roxas pulled back and looked me in the face.

"Ax..."

"Yeah?"

"Can we go...outside?"

"Uhm, I guess. Lets go find someone to go with us."

After spending half and hour trying to find someone to take us out, we finally convinced one of the guards who was bored anyway.

Heading outside, we walked around the front courtyard a fwe times. Then we headed to the backfield and found a nice spot to just lay in the grass.

As we lay side by side, Roxas closed his eyes and laced his hands behind his head as a makeshift pillow. I propped my head up on one elbow and watched the blonde.

The sunlight filtered through his yellow-blonde hair, making subtle platinum blonde high lights His pale skin seemed to glow in the light and the sun brought out the few freckels he had smattered across the bridge of his nose. Long thrick eyelashes swept down over big cerulean eyes. Those gorgeous eyes, my window to everything Roxas was thinking or feeling. He gave away everything in those eyes.

A pair of slightly baggy Levi's and a slightly tight Sugarcult t-shirt covered his slim body. He had his legs crossed at the ankles, which were encased in black high-tops. A thin chain encircled his neck, accompanied by a small music note charm. On his wrist was a black and white checkerboard wristband.

He looked relaxed and content for the first time in a long time. He looked carefree, like he was peaceful and joyful. It was then that I remembered what tomorrow was. Springing up, I pulled Roxas to his feet and began to drag him back to the school.

"Ax, what is it? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing! I just forgot something I have to do...now." I dragged him back inside and almost threw him into our room.

"What is it?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. Just stay here, I have to do something."

"But Ax..." I ran out of the room.

Five minutes later, I skid to a halt outside of Cid's office. Taking a deep breath and straightening my clothes, I knocked polightly on the door.

"Come in. Oh, Axel, its you. What can I do for you?"

"Can I make a phone call. Please."

"To whom?"

"My mom, please sir, its important."

"Sure, here's a pass, go ahead to the calling room."

"Thank you so much sir!" I grabbed the pass and rushed to the other end of the school where the calling room was located.

Reaching the room, I handed the guard there my pass. He unlocked the door and let me in, giving me a phone card as I went.

Dialing home, I waited as the phone rang twice. My leg bouncing up and down, I waited inpatiently for mom to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom! Its Axel."

"Oh! What a surprise! Whats up love?"

"I need a really big favor."

"Anything."

"Well you see, tomorrow is..."

xxxx

The next morning when I woke up, I noticed that the warmth I usually cuddled into was absent. Sitting up, I realized Axel was gone. Now where the hell could he be? Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I stood up and looked back at the bed to see a note on the pillow next to mine.

I picked up the folded piece of paper, examined it, and opened it.

_Get dressed and come to the art room, ASAP._

_Love, Axel_

The art room? Okay, I'll bite. Slipping into a pair of black jeans and a gray My Chemical Romance shirt, I slid my feet into my converse and headed out the door. Shaking my head a bit so my hair flopped into what I hoped was something resembling my usual style, not the tangeled mass it usually was when I woke up. I pondered what could possibly be going on. Still trying to tame my hair somewhat, I opened the door ro the art room, slightly apprehensive.

I was to be disapointed. It was empty, save for a few stoold and some abandoned canvases. Looking around, I saw another note hanging from the ceiling about a foot in front of my face. Pulling the string, the note came off and I unfolded it.

_Come to the band room. I'll see you there._

_Love, Axel_

Sighing, I crumpled up the note and tossed it into the empty trashcan with a resounding crinkle. Shutting the door behind me, I proceeded to the band room. Upon arrival, I turned the knob, surprised as I heard the piano being played.

It was my song. The one Axel had written for me for the concert. The sweet notes flowing through me, I sighed and entered the room. It was dim, the main lights having been turned off.

The only light was at the piano, lighting the sheet music on the stand. Axel's mane of red hair could be seen bent over the piano. Going over to the red head, I smiled and stopped about halfway there. That was about when the heart attack started.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROXAS!" I almost fell over

Looking to my right, I saw people sticking out of the instrument closet, people popped out from behind stands, people poking out from the sound booth, and even Demyx from behind the door I had just entered.

Around me Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Sora, Celes, Hayner, Andy, and of course Axel all come over. Sora and Celes were at either side of a large banner that read 'Happy 17th Birthday Roxas!' in large red letters. My wide eyes took in the whole room.

They were all surrounding me, people who loved me, people who cared for me, people who remembered. Friends, family, all of them here for me. Larxene was carrying a large chocolate cake with a multitude of candles adorning the top.

"Come on blondie, blow 'em out!" Larxene stepped roward with the cake.

"Make a wish Rox!" Sora piped up.

I thought for a moment, closed my eyes, and blew out every last candle in one breath.

_I wish this moment would last forever..._

xxXxx

_I never thought_

_things would be so simple but_

_I found a way I found a way._

**A/N: **well there you have it, chapter ninteen. One last thing, Larxene's mom is based on my mom, the name and everything. Well I hope you enjoyed!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

Literary license

(\/)

(o.o)

( )o

heh, it's a bunny

XP


	20. Just Be Happy

**A/N: **Well hello and goodbye. This is the last chapter. I repeat, the Last Chapter. AS much as it pains me to say it, LW will be no more. Well, except for the prequel which will come as soon as I am done with the story I am currently working on. (Not this one, my new one) Well please enjoy the last chapter!

**20**

**Just Be Happy**

**Sequence: Axel**

I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as the music in the background played. I looked up when Demyx's name was called and he stepped up to the podium. Deciding I could pay attention since it was my brother speaking, I looked up in time to see him step up to the mic.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming. I promise to make this short because I know how much everyone just wants to go home, myself included. I don't really have a prepared speech, so I guess I'll just wing it. I've been here for about three years. When I first got here, I was positive I was gonna hate it and me, my brother, and out best friend were determined to make everyone else miserable with us.

After a while, I realized that being angry was pointless. No matter what I did, I was stuck here so I had better get used to it. Then two years ago, we had another new kid. My brother and I thought, 'Whatever, another new kid, whoo hoo.' Little did we know that the new kid would change our life.

Now that kid is our best friend. We went to court a year ago and were told that the three of us would get out early, but our new friend would still be here another year. We didn't know what to do. Then we found out that he would be getting out a year early as well. So we would all get to graduate together.

His mom abandoned him, so we took him under our wings. Now after this ceremony, he will be coming home with us as a new member of our extended family. As our short blonde likes to say, 'I get to stay with a new family. They like to take in strays.'

My point is not that I made a new best friend by coming here, that was just a bonus. My point is that, no matter where you are or what situation you are in, make the best of it. If you do, you never know what might come your way. Thank you and good luck with life everyone!" Demyx sat back down next to me.

Patting him on the back, I shot him a smile. Cid stood up to the podium.

"Thank you Demyx. I don't really have anything more to add except goodbye, you all have your diploma's and I hope you actually do something with them. Other then burning them...Axel." I laughed.

"Well congratulations for making it through and I hope I never have to look at your ugly mugs again. Dismissed, get out of my sight!"

Everyone laughed and stood up. Turning around, I opened my arms as a large blonde lump crashed into my chest.

"We did it Ax! We graduated! We can go home now!" Roxas was smiling and hugging me. Home. Home meant the farm. With Rox. And Demyx and Zexion. Home.

"Yeah Rox, we did it."

Dragging the blonde offstage, we met up with mom at the doors.

"Im so proud of you boys! You all did it!" she hugged us each in turn. "Now lets go home." We all nodded in agreement and headed towards the car.

xxXxx

"Come on slow poke!" I laughed as Roxas lagged behind a little.

The truck delivering the hay had just been by and Rox and I were loading it into the barn. Roxas, not used to manual labor, was a little slow.

"Life with your knees babe!" I called behind me. I smiled when I heard the grumbling of an unhappy blonde behind me.

Setting my last bale on the top of the stack, I turned to see Roxas just coming through the barn doors. Letting out a breath, he set the bale down with the rest and flopped over on top of all the hay. His face was flushed, small beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face. It was a hot summer day, the heat rolling over the fields in waves.

Grinning a Cheshire cat grin, I pounced on top of my blonde and smiled. On my hands and knee's, I leered over him and watched him close his eyes and smile.

xxXxx

Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years went by. We all lived in blissful peace, mom Zex, Dem, Rox and I. We all stayed on that little farm and took care of each other. Until one day, Roxas proposed that he and I move out. After agreeing, we found a small flat in New York; we had always wanted to live in a real city.

..::Epilogue::..

"Ax, im home!"

"In the kitchen Rox!" I looked up as the blonde walked into the kitchen and hugged me from behind.

Setting his messenger bag on the table and taking off his coat, Roxas sat down in a kitchen chair and kicked off his shoes. I took the dishtowel from my shoulder and wiped off my hands. Scraping the last of the vegetables into the crock-pot, I put the lid on and gave Roxas a hug.

"How was your showing?"

"It went really well. A lot of people came."

"That's good."

"Yeah. The boss wants to build a café this summer, he thinks it will be good for Businesses."

"Eh, maybe."

"So what are you making for dinner?"

"Beef stew. Just like mom used to make it. Oh, guess who's coming for dinner?"

"Hmm?" Roxas pulled me down to sit on his lap.

"Mom, Demyx, Zexion, Sora, and Riku."

"Really? Thats awesome! Well im gonna take a shower, im covered in paint. What time is everyone supposed to get here?"

"Around six. Its only four now, so you have time."

"All right." I watched the blonde wander off into our bedroom to change.

The phone rang and I stood to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Axel! It's Larxene." We had formed a friendship after school.

"Oh, hey Larx! Haven't talked to you in a while."

"I know, tell me about everyone. What have I missed while in Europe?"

"Things are going good. Roxas is working in a prestigious art gallery in Manhattan and he just got some work put up. I'm working in a music production company as a junior executive.

Demyx and Zexion are coming over tonight and they're doing good. Zexion went on to college and is a successful stockbroker and has his own firm. Demyx gives music lessons on the side to occupy himself. Zex just bought him his own studio as a birthday present.

After graduation, Roxas found out that Sora was gay. Sora and Riku met at one of our Christmas parties and hooked up. They've been together for a year. They own a small Italian restaurant in New Jersey. They still visit, just not often."

"And how's your mom doing?"

"Good. She owns an apartment complex that Demyx and Zexion bought her a few years ago. She rents out all the apartments except two. She lives in one, and Sora and Riku live in the other. Their restaurant is on the bottom floor. She's dating some new guy names Reno. He seems nice and she's happy. How about you?"

"Well im good. I just got back from my band tour in Europe. We got our second album produced and we're all living the high life. Right now we're crashing in Vegas, waiting for our manager to call within the next couple of days for out next gig. Sorry I Haven't been in touch, things have just been hell, you know?"

"Yeah. Well everyone's about to come over for dinner so im gonna have to let you go. If your ever in New York, don't forget to stop by. Want our address?"

"Sure." I gave her the address and we said our goodbyes.

Just as I was hanging up the phone, Roxas came back out of our room, hair dripping in his face.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Actually, it was Larxene."

"Really, how's she doing?"

"Good. Her band just got back from Europe and their in Vegas. She said they might be in New York in the next couple of weeks and she said she'd drop by."

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

I pulled Roxas into a hug, just wanting to hold him for some reason.

"Things have been good for us Rox."

"Yeah, they have."

I smiled and breathed in the scent of Roxas' shampoo and exhaled. Thinking back, I remembered something mom had told be just before Demyx, Zexion, and I took off for school. I don't know why I was suddenly remembering it now.

"_Remember to pierce through all that ill will and just be happy."_

xxXxx

_I never had no one_

_I could count on._

_I've been let down_

_so many times._

_I was tired of hurting_

_so tired of searching_

_until you walked_

_into my life._

_It was a feeling_

_id never known_

_and for the first time_

_I didn't feel alone._

_Your more then a love_

_there could never be another_

_to make me feel_

_the way you do_

_We just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_every time_

_I look at you_

_I don't know where _

_id be_

_without you here _

_with me_

_life with you_

_makes perfect sense_

_you're my_

_best friend._

_You stand by me_

_and believe in me_

_like no one_

_ever has._

_When my world _

_goes crazy_

_your right there_

_to save me_

_you make me see _

_how much I have..._

**A/N: **Well thank you everyone for reading and assisting with LW. A big thanks to Andrew for editing and Leod, Phaz, and Luck Meryl for supporting me. I love you all so much and I hope you all check out my new story, coming soon.

Leod: Adios! Avida Say! Haste La Bye Bye!

Hugglesnuggleglomplick!

literary license

PS: the song at the end is My Best Friend by Tim McGraw.

(\/)

(o.o)

( )o if the bunny achieved world domination, I would give him a hug...XP


End file.
